


Do We Get What We Deserve?

by AssassinB



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinB/pseuds/AssassinB
Summary: Get  a look in Jack the Ripper's life with his sister Lydia. Both brother and sister in blood go through a set of unfortunate events which lead them to the brotherhood itself. Jacob and Evie become connected with the "Rippers". Which title will Lydia accept: "Sister of the Ripper" or "Master Assassin of the British Brotherhood"?





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Doing the best I can with updates! I am an eight grader taking 2 AP's. Exams are around the corner but after so, updates will come around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy one of my first fan fiction. I will warn you now, this story changes the life of Jack the Ripper so it may not follow 100% the way Ubisoft made it. I hope you enjoy and definitely comment. I may need a lot of help from you guys!

 

Lydia Pov

"No fair! I got there first," I pouted as Jack was laughing hysterically.

"Well too bad, sister. Admit it, I am a better climber than you are," Jack responded sounding quite proud of his accomplishments.

"Fine, fine! But next time, I am not going easy on you," I point at Jack with my face making a half death glare. Jack rolls his eyes and walks to the door of where Mother and Father were. Jack stopped at the door thinking if he should go in.

"Something wrong, Jack?" I ask, a little bit of worry in my voice. I walk to where Jack was standing to hear our parents talking to someone we do not recognize. Jack walked to a window to see the inside as I did the same.

"Sooner or later we have to take them out of here. It is the only way to control it. Especially Jack!" a man with a cross symbol of red on his shoulder , a long black overcoat with streams of red lining on its edges, and a top hat was speaking to our parents.

"Look, Jack will just get more sick and what about Lydia. I can't have them exposed to the madhouse of yours. He can heal, he just needs us," my father explains with a serious tone in his voice.

I know Jack was sick. He would have tremors and short tantrums of him hitting the wall just to let out his anger. It sickened me to see him in this state. If Jack didn't have us, he would have lost his mind.

"Sir, we won't let this. Especially, for your order of yours, we will not accept. Leave now, I don't wish to hear more," mother was explaining to the man whose face turned angry and with that he walked out.

Just before leaving, with the door half open, the man turns to speak once more, "May you not accept our offer, Mr. Starrick will bring visitors. May this be a warning to you and your family."

The man shuts the door and leaves Mother and Father standing speechless. What do they mean a warning? Who is Mr. Starrick and this order? Are Mother and Father with them or against them?

I look at Jack who was staring at the ground looking almost like he was going to do another tantrum. I walk to him and rub his back to calm him from the possible anger inside him. He hates when people mess with our family. He always feels responsible.

"Don't feel like you did this Jack. You know you didn't," I give him a warm smile, the one that usually calms him down. "Come on, let's get inside."

I walk in with Jack and see our parents stare straight at us, with a little jump in their step seeming they were frightened. It was 11 at night and most probably we had to go to bed.

"Father, who are-" I was cut off with mother leading us two towards our rooms. She smiled and left us before the door was closed. Jack and I stared at the door before a sense of worry raged in us. I walked to my bed as Jack did the same.

"Do you think they are after us?" Jack asked, as he is the type of person who wants to know everything. We live in London, probably the most dangerous of times. I never understood what was going on in the streets as we rarely went outside and I was just 12 years old with Jack about 13.

"Whatever they are up to, we will be there," and with those words I fell asleep, too tired to worry about the next morning.

***

I woke up to a sudden shaking. It was Jack. I groaned as I did not feel like waking up. I turned to the other side but Jack kept shaking me.

"Wake up Lydia!" Jack said in a loud whisper.

"Why what happened?" I said sounding very agitated.

"I can't sleep." I slowly get up with my elbows propped behind my back and I half open my eyes.

"Why is that?"

"I heard a sound in the main room. It was quite loud. Surprised you didn't hear it." I smirked knowing I am a heavy sleeper. But that smirk went away after we heard screaming in the main room.

"It sounds like mother and father," I say in full fear. Quickly, I jump out of bed but hold onto Jack's wrist.

"What!" he said.

"What if it is those people? We can't let them see us," I said quickly to not waste time. Jack nodded. And with that we slowly opened the door. Jack held my wrist for it was still dark and I couldn't really see. After we opened the second door, my mind was going to explode. There was blood all over the floor and as my eyes trailed forward I saw our parents. It was them. I found a red cross on the floor which belonged to the same person that came before. I looked to face Jack. I saw tears in his eyes and full anger rush to his face. I immediately ran to mother forgetting what I said to Jack. I looked at her face. There was no sign of life in either of them. I turned around and Jack stood still. Tears were forming in my eyes, I was worried about Jack. He was under the most pressure possible. I felt a set of hands grab my face and place a handkerchief which smelled quite strong. I heard Jack call my name, but my vision was blurry and my mind was slowly shutting off.

"Jack..." these were the last words before I blanked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well that is chapter 1. I hope that brought some idea to Jack's life and see why he was so mad about his mother's death. There will be more excitement in the next chapter. Don't worry I will update right away. Comment for ideas or thoughts. Thank you all! :)
> 
> PS: Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. Tried very hard to avoid it.


	2. The Brutal Asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, the second part. Even I am excited. This is where the story begins. Let me not leave you waiting...

Lydia Pov

My whole body was aching. I had probably the worst headache ever from that opium. Then I just realized, I wasn't home. I turned to my right and saw Jack. His face was bruised on his forehead. He must have been struggling and hit his head. Then I noticed where we were. It was like a hospital but creepier. I propped myself up with my elbows.

"Jack, you awake?" I whispered, making sure to not make too much noise. Jack turned his face to me. It was full of tears. I saw blood on his hands too. He must have tried to save our parents.

"Where are we?" Jack's voice was barely audible.

"Jack, I think this is where those people wanted to take us. This is the madhouse father was explaining," I answered to Jack, also worried about our presence here. I took a notice to see our clothing. It wasn't my usual nightgown. It was plain white but was too big for me.

"So, we are at the Lambeth Asylum!" Jack screeched trying not to yell but was barely successful.

"Jack, please, relax we are going to get out of here-" I was interrupted by a blood-curling scream. I got up from the bed and ran towards the window that showed us a doctor and a patient. A good amount of people were circled around watching this doctor. Apparently, the patient was forced to be there. Why would someone run from being treated?

"Davidson, tools please," the doctor requests.

"Of course, Dr. Elliotson. Right away sir," the doctor proceeded, coming back with a set of tools.

"Thank you. Now today we are to see if removing part of this man's skull shall treat the patient's disease," Dr. Elliotson explains to the crowd with such confidence.

"Why would he do such a thing?" I ask Jack. Jack shrugs and looks back at the scene. Dr. Elliotson grabs his tool and sticks it into the man's skull. Pulling it out, blood spills around the patient's head. The doctor signs and puts down the tool. He stares back up the crowd.

"It seems I have... ruined the organ," Dr. Elliotson states as if it seems he knew. I stood shocked. He killed the man on purpose! And he calls himself a doctor! Father was right, this is a madhouse. Jack pulls on my sleeve.

"We have to get out of here. I think we are next!" Jack talks to me in full worry.

"I agree, find a weapon around here in case someone will be chasing us," I say.

"What about the other patients?"

"I think we should think about ourselves first Jack."

"We should burn the Asylum. After what they did, that's all that comes to my mind." I turn to Jack.

"Jack, there are innocent people here." Just then we were cut off with a knock on the door. I turned to Jack and grabbed his wrist. I dragged him to the table next to the door and we hid under it. Two men came out of the door slowly. They looked around, confused where the two patients could have went. When their backs were turned to us I grabbed the knife that was on the table and stabbed the first man in the neck. The other one turned and I punched him in the jaw then head and kicked him in the back making him fly forwards. Jack grabbed the other knife and stabbed the second man. I looked at what we have done and looked back at Jack. We were both shocked. Our parents never taught us how to fight. It came natural to us. Sometimes, Jack and I would brawl against each other and mother would have to separate us two.

Jack grabbed my wrist and led out the opened door. I stopped him halfway.

"Wait, we can't just go down there. We need weapons," Jack nodded and we took a knife and gun from the two dead men on the floor.

"Alright, let's escape from an asylum," Jack said and with that we ran out the door. We passed through another room in which patients just kept staring at us. The next room had a nurse in it. She seemed to be trapped. I pulled at her sleeve.

"Excuse me Miss, do you know a way out," I ask her.

"Why they locked me in here. Go find an exit and I will wait for you," the woman responded. I didn't know any exit. We walked to a grand hall in which there was a large door. Maybe a guard had a key?

"Hey! This a restricted area!" an officer walks towards us. He brings out a large bat and ran towards me. With that I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. This alerted three more. Jack killed two of them while I grabbed the last one with a knife to the back of his head.

"Where is the key?" I tell him in a low voice.

"Why would I tell you?"

"In the situation you are in now, I don't see how you wouldn't?" I see a key in his pocket.

"Jack, get the key from his pocket." Jack runs over and grabs the key. Jack finds a handkerchief with opium and suffocates the officer with it. The officer falls on the floor. Right when the man sinks down, another man jumps into the room out of no where. Jack and I point our guns at the man as an instinct.

"Lydia, Jack? I can't believe you two are here. Where are your parents?" A man questions us but I have no idea who he is.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Ethan Frye. And seriously, where are your parents? They would never have you here," Ethan keeps asking.

"They are dead. Men with a cross took us here and we are trying to escape," Jack answers Ethan.

"Sorry to hear that. I am here to assassinate the doctor. Follow me and I will get you two out of here," Ethan explains with a smile to his face. This man looks very familiar. I remember when he used to visit our parents. Mother used to say his wife had twins but died giving birth. Their father would raise them up himself. I follow Ethan through the set of guards and stop when he was about to speak.

"Wait here," he says. Ethan runs up to the doctor and slices his neck with a blade that was hidden under his wrist. I looked very closely at it as it reminded me of one that my parents had.

* flashback *

"Mother, when can I have my own?"

"When the time has come my dear."

"What are you guys anyways? Like, why do you need knives under your wrist. Doesn't that hurt?" My mother chuckles.

"You will see dear, you will see."

* end of flashback *

"Alright let's go," Ethan grabs our wrists and leads us to a carriage. Jack and I sit at the back of the carriage and wonder where we would be going next.

***

"Here we are," Ethan says.

"Is this your house?" I ask.

"Yes, and I suppose your parents have talked about me Lydia. Ever wonder what these blades on our arms mean, or the necklace around your neck?" he asks. I look at the necklace around my neck. My mother gave it to me as a present on the my 12th birthday.

"Well, of course," I answer. Jack stares at Ethan as if he is a total stranger.

"Well, we are assassins dear. And the people who killed your parents are Templars. Stay away from them. I will be training you from now on. As well as Jack. You will also meet the Frye Twins. You both would make fast friends," Ethan explains. And with that we walk into the house.

"Children, this is Lydia and Jack. Kids of the Abbott family." Ethan explains to his children. There was two children a girl and a boy.

"The girl is Evie and the boy is Jacob. They will be training with you two," he continues. Jack was furious. He didn't like the situation we were in. I was fine, it was better than a crazy hospital. I walked over to Evie and outstretched my hand. By surprise she hugged me.

"I am sorry for what happened," she said to me in full sympathy. Jacob stared at us looking quite surprised his sister was affectionate. I looked at Jacob with a smirk on my face. After the sudden hug. I looked back at Jack. I nodded my head and gestured him to come. He walked away in full anxiety.

Evie looked back at me, "Welcome to the family Lydia."

I smile, knowing this could be a sign of a life-long friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, the chapter was so long. I wanted to leave off with two chapters to keep you guys thinking. Hope you like it! Comment always! :D


	3. The Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This childhood stage is only going on till this chapter. I know, I want to move on to when they are 20 but now Lydia is 12 and Jack is 13. Hang on, I just want you guys to see a sneak peak on one day. PS: Evie and Jacob are 13.

*One Week Later*

Jack Pov

Why am I here? Why is Lydia so relaxed about this? It's like she doesn't care about our parent's death. Is she just taking it so easily and I am beating myself down? I decided after I saw Evie hug Lydia I had to go somewhere else in the house, just somewhere. I had no idea about this place but I needed to get my head fixed. So much happened in one day. I thought I was going to have another tantrum and probably break down this house. I just need to talk to Lydia.

Lydia Pov

Evie and Ethan Frye were looking as Jack walked into a bedroom and shut the door.

"He has been having a rough day. I am surprised he didn't break anything," I grinned slightly to loosen up the mood and Jacob gave a small chuckle, finding it quite awkward.

"It's completely reasonable. Well everyone should go off to bed, and Lydia you should go check on Jack," Ethan makes a quick statement before leading Jacob and Evie upstairs. I walk to the door in which Jack is in and make a small knock. I saw Jacob and Evie turn their heads to see if he responded. Jack opened the door and let it on its own. I walked in closing the door behind us.

"Jack, I know it's rough-" I was cut off by Jack.

"Why, are you letting them?" Jack starts off.

"Letting them-"

"Letting them take us here with no warning what so ever. You look so fine Lydia. Almost like you don't care that our parents died."

"Jack, how could you? I was torn inside me but we have to face facts Jack. And these people are our friends, they know about mother and father-"

"Then why didn't mother and father tell us about this earlier?"

"Maybe it wasn't time yet?" Jack leans back. Holding back his anger.

"Lydia, we should leave. I don't want to be involved in this Assassin business-"

"And go back outside where those Templars are for sure to find us!" I yell slightly trying to make my point. Sometimes Jack makes remarks that don't make sense.

"IF THEY WERE OUR FRIENDS, THEN HOW COME THEY DIDN'T SAVE OUR PARENTS!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. He had a point, but no one is a hero.

"How can they know?" I try whispering to calm him down. He was about to start a tantrum.

"They have connections with our parents! They would have known about the Templars! They would have known they were about to die! THEN WHY DIDN'T THEY SAVE OUR PARENTS!" after that last word Jack unintentionally punched me, making my head hit the wall falling unconscious. 

Jack Pov

"I hit Lydia..." I whispered looking at my trembling hands. Punching the wall until my knuckles bleed. I heard 6 pairs of footsteps run down the stairs. The door slammed open.

"What happened?" Ethan yelled out, thinking someone broke into the house. Evie ran over to Lydia hugging her head, seeing if she would wake up. Jacob followed Evie holding Lydia's hand to check her pulse. Ethan held my wrist and walked me away from Lydia. He knelt down and held my arms to stop the shaking.

"Jack... what happened?" Ethan's voice grow soft to calm me down. My voice was trembling. Lydia was the only family left and I am trying to kill her?

"I ... don't know. I was yelling... and... my hand hit Lydia," I answered holding back a pocket full of tears. Ethan hugged me, rubbing my back like Lydia does to calm me down.

"It's going to be alright. Let's put you in bed," Ethan replied leading me to a bed.

"Is Lydia going to be okay?" I ask. Ethan nodded and walked towards Lydia.

"She is not waking up father," Evie says to his dad.

"She's breathing though, is she not?" Jacob replies to Evie's sense of worry. Ethan nods and carries Lydia to a spare bed. He grabs an ice pack from the refrigerator and puts it on Lydia's head. He gently strokes her head.

"It's going to be okay," Ethan says softly. 

***

Jacob Pov

Ugh, last night was so weird. How could Lydia put up with his brother? Ha, Evie must have thought the same about me. I smirk, nodding reassuringly. 

"What are you nodding at?" Evie asks with a confused expression on his face.

"How you can't put up with me," I reply.

"You got that right. But you're not half has bad as Jack. I have the up-most respect for that Lydia. She is going to be a brave woman," my sister answers.

"Wow sis, that might have been the nicest thing you ever said to me," I smirk once more with a low chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself. Let's go downstairs to check on Lydia. It is her first day of practice after all," Evie explains.

"Time to show my skills," I stand up, pretending to wipe out some dust from the sides of my shoulders. Evie rolls her eyes and heads downstairs. I first see Lydia sleeping ever so peacefully. My first reaction would be to run over to her to see if she is awake, but them Evie would tease me about caring so I rub it off.

"How is Lydia father?" Evie asks Ethan.

"Good, she should wake up in a bit," Ethan replies.

"And Jack?" I ask. Ethan stops what he is doing and sighs.

"Jack has been having a rough time. Throughout the night, I heard him talking about the asylum and his parents. I don't know if I should send him to Mrs. Nightingale," Ethan explains.

"Who is Mrs. Nightingale?" Evie asks, all interested in this conversation. I roll my eyes and sit on an unoccupied couch across from Lydia.

"Mrs. Nightingale is a nurse. She has helped the urchins at the factories when they grew sick from the child labor they are forced to do," Ethan explains. Lydia starts to turn around on the spare bed and flutters her eyes open. I look at her and immediately run to her. It was an instinct, too late for second thoughts.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yah, yah I'm fine. Where is Jack?" Lydia asks.

"Sleeping. May I ask you a question Lydia?" Ethan asks.

"Do tell Ethan," Lydia answers.

"I know you are Jack's only family but I think he needs special medical attention-"

"You are not sending him away are you right?"

"Lydia... I think it's for the best. I would train him to be an assassin too but... he is potentially dangerous. For example, if I give him a knife, he might "accidentally" kill an innocent person... or even you..."

Lydia Pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jack sent away? With more crazy doctors? He would kill himself. But he would be able to learn control... I always wanted Jack to be happy but his parents aren't here anymore. He needs someone who can look after him. I was sobbing, I didn't want to see Jack's reaction, especially when he grows up. He would see me as a traitor. Jacob went over and hugged me, as well as Evie.

"It's for the best isn't it?" I ask trembling. Ethan nods. I walk over to Jack's room and the rest follow. I open the door and walk in sitting on the edge of Jack's bed. He has been crying all night. I nudge on his shoulder, rocking him back and forth.

"Jack? Can I tell you something," I ask whispering. Jack turns around and hugs me thanking god that I was alive. 

"Yes Lydia of course," his voice brightened up, making me break down even more.

"You need... help Jack. Someone has to look after you..." I slowly tell him, his smile fading.

"W-wait, you are... sending me away?" Jack frowns, almost angry. He turns to the Frye family behind me.

"It is you! You have my parents dead and now you want me separated from my only family left!" Jack screamed jumping out of bed and running towards Ethan. I immediately grab Jack's arm.

"Jack... please... please don't do this," I beg Jack to leave them alone. Jack turns around.

"And you... agree with them?" Jack's face drops. He feels absolutely betrayed. Evie and Jacob protect his father by going in front but trust me to deal with the situation. Evie and Jacob stare at me, signaling to let Jack go to a different place, away from here... anywhere but here. Ethan nods at me, knowing that this is my decision. Tears blurred my vision. I turned to face Jack.

"It is for the best," those were the last words before I haven't seen Jack for a good amount of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is it just me, or am I being torn up inside me? I really don't want Jack to leave but like, it's for the best. Well guys, this is the intro of how Jack thought about the Frye family. I think it goes along quite nicely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to update soon. Comment always! :D


	4. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be a quick summary of previous events and we are going to London! Yes, Lydia is finally 20 and the Frye Twins are 21. You know what this means! And if you don't you will see. Enjoy!

Lydia Pov

It has been 8 years... 8 years since I saw Jack. It has also been 3 weeks since Ethan Frye died of pleurisy. Evie was devastated. She has always been so connected with his father when training. Jacob on the other hand, wasn't as connected. He was always out on the streets of Crawley brawling or getting drunk. I too considered Ethan as a father. I have been training with Evie more than ever. We grew up like sisters. Anyways, we got a letter from George, an older assassin who works around Crawley.

"It looks like a letter... from George?" Evie examined the envelope. She opens it carefully and holds it up so everyone could see.

Dear Evie, Jacob, and Lydia,

Henry Green, a friend of mine as well as Indian Assassin, has been looking over London for years now. Apparently, there has been trouble with the Templars. A ruler named Crawford Starrick is the new Grand Master. He owns absolutely ever business in London. He even has a ruthless gang called the Blighters who have been striking terror on the streets. This job is too large for me dear friends, I hope for the three of you to start an adventure of your own in London, to free the city from Starrick.

Yours Truly, 

George

"Free London?" Jacob questions sounding quite excited about the idea.

"It seems so... let's find George!" I exclaim, also quite excited. Right when the three of us were going to catch a train a man landed on the ground behind us.

"Evie, Jacob, Lydia, so good to see you three!" George said. The three of us turn around. I raise my eyebrow quite shocked at how old he is. It is no doubt he is in his 40's and still an assassin.

"We have two targets: Sir David Brewster, who has ideas of using a laboratory on experimenting with Pieces of Eden. And Rupert Ferris, who takes control of the child labor with an iron fist," George explains to the group. 

"Think you can handle-" George turns around to find the group of 3 on top of the train.

"Oh I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen the unstoppable assassins, see them nightly at Covent Garden," George exclaims. 

"We will see you later George," the three of us wave goodbye as the train starts to move.

"Well, Lydia who are you going to go with?" Jacob turns around smirking towards me, hinting that I should go with him.

"I suggest you go with Jacob. Make sure his recklessness doesn't kill him," Evie says with a little giggle in between. I smile and look towards the building in which Rupert Ferris is in.

"Don't die," Evie smiles at Jacob and I.

"Have fun," Jacob says and with that we jumped off holding on a pole and maneuvering ourselves towards an open window. I looked down at the countless amount of workers. We jump in, landing near the machines. A few meters in front of us was a large door.

"Let's get through that door, it might be where Ferris is," Jacob explains and I follow him through the set of workers. 

Jacob knocks. The people inside respond with a, "Piss off before you're in trouble."

Jacob turns towards me, "That door opens. Let's bring some attention by stopping the machines, shall we?"

"Let's," with that I run over to 2 machines on my left and Jacob covers the two machines on the right. We meet up behind a stack of crates to see the chaos we created. Many of the workers stopped working and started mumbling. A group of Blighters with a man in the middle opened the "locked" door wide open and shout, "What's going on here! If this isn't fixed, you all are dead!"

"Nice guy," Jacob mocks the person who we presume Rupert Ferris. The Templar walks back into his office. Jacob points into the man's room, " There! Let's take out the blighters and stop this Rupert Ferris." I nod and we make ourselves towards the door. I throw throwing knives at 5 of them and Jacob walks through the corpses till we reach an open door with Rupert Ferris' back on us. Jacob nods at me and runs in, stabbing the blade into his neck. I flick out my hidden blade and do the same to a blighter next to him. All of a sudden, everything turns white and Jacob and I stand among a dying Ferris on the floor. Assassin's vision, cool.

"Oh, it's you. Ha, you think you can solve all the world's woes with the flick of a blade?" he starts off. Jacob and I keep staring at him.

"Aren't we," I kneel down beside him with a death glare on my face. He scoffs.

"You will never stop Starrick..." those were the last words before his death took over. Jacob wiped the blood on Rupert's neck with a handkerchief as well as I. What a weird tradition.

Jacob Pov

First assassination. That was actually pretty fun. Lydia made it quite easy. Now to brag to Evie that I wasn't reckless. I was stopped by Lydia tapping on my shoulder. I turned towards her.

"We got company," Lydia points toward a group of blighters. Lydia air assassinates 3 of them while I brutally take on the last one. I haven't noticed that other people were watching so I gave them a "reasonable explanation".

"Sanitary inspector. This man is dead," I gave my explanation and Lydia did her best to hold back her laughter. I got to admit it was pretty good. I smirk and gesture Lydia to hop on a train with me to go meet Evie. 

"That was fun Jacob," Lydia says to me with a smile. I smile back only to be interrupted by a group of blighters screaming at us. Lydia and I run over to them and kick them off the train, I found it hilarious.

"Jacob! The train!" Lydia shouts over the sound of the train and points to the broken railroad which is about to go off the cliff. Lydia and I turn around and start jumping and running towards the parts of the train left. At the last part I hold onto the remaining part of the railroad. Lydia couldn't catch it as she was closer to the derailed portion. I was lucky enough to grab her waist. We both looked down at the flying train that was about to explode.

"Well, it seems we have made an unscheduled stop," I joked around to ease the tension of the situation. Lydia was still panting and gave me a look that says "not funny Jacob". Lydia grabbed hold of the railroad and we both climbed down. As soon as we reached the bottom, the train leaned forward and made a large thud as it hit the ground.

"Next time, we should walk," I said.

"Next time, I make the escape plan," Lydia replied with a roll in her eyes. I chuckled.

"Let's get back to Evie and see how she did," I said and she nodded.

Evie Pov

As soon as Brewster died I looked at the piece of Eden. It was about to explode. Large purple sparks were forming. 

"I got to run," I say to myself. I run through large debris. When I was about to run over a small steel bridge the rises above the water, the hinge broke and my stomach hit the side and I hit the water. I immediately got out and kept running. Great, I am wet. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. My face brightened up as I ran to the opening, stopping and panting as I reached above ground. Jacob and Lydia were sitting on a bunch of crates. Jacob turns to me.

"What was that explosion," Jacob asks.

"What explosion," I reply still panting breathlessly.

"Evieee," Jacob and Lydia say in unison. George appears.

"All went according to planned, hmm?," he asks. I turn around.

"There was a slight complication," I answer.

"How slight?" George asks.

"The lab exploded," Jacob answers right away. I turn to Jacob.

"Jacob!" I try to make him lie but too late.

"You derailed a train," George turns to Jacob. Lydia points to Jacob.

"It was his idea, don't look at me," Lydia says smirking. Jacob turns around with an expression that says "thanks a lot". I walk towards Jacob tilting my head.

"Oh he did, did he?" I was smirking devilishly as I knew derailing a train was worse.

"Well the train derailed and I happen to be on it. I killed my target," Jacob scoffs. 

"Brewster is no more, " I add on.

"Well a successful mission in spite of you three," George concludes. Jacob walks forward remembering the letter.

"What about London?" Jacob asks.

"What about it?" George knows but wants the twins to forget about it.

"We are wasting our time out here," Jacob exclaims.

"You know as well as I do that London has been the domain for the Templars for the last hundred years. They are far too strong yet... Patience," George continues. Jacob walks away.

"The Templars have found a new Piece of Eden," Evie continues.

"Sir David is dead, they do not know how to use it. The Council shall guide us, sound advice that your father would have seconded it. I shall see you back in Crawley," and with that George was off.

"Patience Evie," Jacob says to me.

"The gentle sound of opportunity passing us by," Lydia adds on. Jacob turns around.

"So what's stopping us. London... is waiting to be liberated. Forget Crawley!" Jacob adds on.

"Father would have want us to listen," I add on.

"Oh Father, you could continue his legacy in London," Jacob remarks. I nod.

"We free the future generations of London from Templars. Think about it Evie. We would do much more there than in Crawley," Lydia adds on. Jacob nodding back at Lydia.

"You know Jacob Frye, you might actually have a "good idea"," I jokingly reply.

"Than shall we?" Lydia asks stretching her hands out waiting for a reply. Jacob looks at me to see my answer.

"Yes let's," I nod.

"Onward to London!" all three of us say and we run towards a train in which we board into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The start of a new world. Yay! I just want to be in London already!


	5. Something Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to Chapter 5! As you probably guessed it, they have reached London! And that means, Greenie is here.

Jacob Pov

"Give it a break Evie, you have been staring at that bloody letter for hours!" I said, pretty annoyed that we would start off our trip to London with Evie making us walk all over to find this "Henry Green".

"I know he is here somewhere. Besides Jacob, he is our number one source of information," Evie said.

"Great, another brainy assassin. I already have one to deal with," I say sighing. Evie turns to me.

"Better than being brash and oh-so reckless," Evie gives a low chuckle. Lydia was just walking between them, dozing off. I turn to Lydia.

"Something on your mind, Lydia?" I ask.

"We are in Lambeth Jacob," I reply in a stubborn manner.

"So?" I ask but Evie nudged me as to stop making Lydia so uncomfortable.

"Alright you two, this map shows us to meet him on the... roof?" Evie explains quite confused.

"Is he planning to push us over?" Jacob chuckles.

"Very funny Jacob," Evie rolls her eyes.

Lydia Pov

Average twin talk. Reminds me of how Jack and I used to chat. I turn to the left of the roof and see a dark-skinned man wearing white robes with a hint of gold and a robe around his waist.

I turn to the left of the roof and see a dark-skinned man wearing white robes with a hint of gold and a robe around his waist

This must be Henry Green. I turn back to the twins and see them arguing about who is the "better" twin. My god, Evie and Jacob will never stop will they? I walk over to Henry Green and outstretch my hand, "Lydia Abbott and these are the Frye Twins." I point to Evie and Jacob who are still arguing. Sometimes I just want to smack them to get their attention.

"Let me get their attention-" I was about to walk over to the twins when Henry grabbed my wrist.

"Let me introduce myself," Henry smiles and looks toward the twins.

"Two Assassins," with that statement the twins turn around to see Henry smiling.

"One female. One Male. Equal in Height. Two decades old and those devilish smiles...," the twins look at Henry dumbfounded.

"You must be the Frye Twins," Henry concludes with a hint of laughter in his statement. He reaches his hand out to Evie and Jacob.

"And you are...?" Evie asks after shaking his hand.

"I am Henry Green. You must be Evie and Jacob. I am sorry about your father's passing. He was a good man," Henry continues.

"Thank you...," Evie looks at Henry. Saying his thanks in a soft voice.

Evie Pov

Henry Green. Quite an intellectual man at first sight. He must have had a connection with father. I remember father talking to us about a man named Jayadeep Mir who he trained in India. 

"What can you tell us about Crawford Starrick?" Jacob turns to Henry.

"I suppose the Council desires news?" Henry adds.

"London must be freed. To provide a better future for all of its citizens," Lydia remarks.

"Well thank goodness the Council saw reason and sent you to aid us," Henry nods.

"Yes... thank goodness," Jacob replies nodding back.

"Unfortunately, I am the bearer of bad news. Today, Starrick sits or the helm of the most sophisticated Templar infrastructure known in the western world. Every class, every borough, the gangs, the industries -- His reach extends all across London," Henry concludes. Jacob walks forward like he has an idea.

Lydia Pov

"I always thought myself as a gang leader. Firm but fair. We'll have uniforms. And I'll unite a mix of disenfranchised outsiders under one name... That's it, Evie, Lydia!" Jacob grabs our attention. Evie and I turn around.

"We can rally them to our side!" He continues.

"Oh! Like the way that you rallied those card players at the Oakbrook Tavern into the river?" Evie sarcastically answered. I giggled and Evie smirked. Jacob makes a "really you think that's funny" face and continues.

"That was different, they beat me at whisk. I can see it now! We'll call ourselves... The Rooks!" Evie held her hands up waiting for the gang name until we heard rooks. Evie and I sighed and shook around heads walking away.

"You were never good at chess either," I say making my way towards Evie.

"Have you got a better plan?" Jacob sighs with a bit of disgust at Evie's stubbornness. Evie turns around.

"Find the piece of Eden?!" Evie answers with her hands halfway up the air.

"That is a better idea..." I whisper. Jacob scoffs and gives up walking towards Henry. I thought about Jacob's idea. It could work... I mean we do need a group for destroying the other gang. I turn to Evie.

"Maybe we could think about it... eh?" I ask her.

"Until I think it's necessary. Now, my worry is on the Piece of Eden," Evie continues.

"May we go back to the Curio shop?" Henry gestures towards the sidewalk. He climbs up the remainder of a tower and waits for the other three to reach them. 

"Look at what Starrick has done tot he city. Gangs off Blighters forcing child labor, brawling with the innocents, and the Templars forming plans in the midst of the streets," Henry sighs. Evie walks up.

"We will free London from Starrick. You have my word," Evie remarks. Jacob walks in the middle.

"And my rooks?" Jacob looks at Evie and Henry.

"Jacob!" I call him over to stop. Evie and Henry seem to ignore him completely.

"Your passion is inspiring Miss Frye. Come let's get to my shop to explain the rest," Henry gestures.

He stretches out his arms and does the Leap of Faith into a pile of leaves. Jacob and Evie go before I perform it last. Henry turns back to us walking and talking at the same time.

"As you have heard there are many Blighters around the area. It is Crawford Starrick's men. I must not be seen as they will follow me to the Curio shop for the information on the Pieces of Eden," my face brightened up.

"The Piece of Eden?! I have been reading many books-" I continue.

"We get it Evie, you're smart. Go on Greenie," Jacob pouts at me as I give him a death glare.

"Well I will be going to the Curio Shop. Meet you there... Oh and here. You might need these," Henry gives us three revolvers.

"Well I hope so!" Jacob stares at the gun thinking it is a toy he got for Christmas.

"Let's take a carriage," Lydia points to an empty carriage.

Jacob Pov

"I'll drive," I say. 

"We all know I am the best driver ever, am I right?" I smirk. Just then I shoot at the sky two times to test the revolver.

"Was it really necessary Jacob?" Lydia asks.

"Just testing... " I smirk.

"Time to meet Henry Green," Evie continues.

"Don't say you fancy that bloke?" I comment.

"He is our number one source of information," Evie adds on. She hides her feelings well. As I was driving I didn't notice that I was hitting several lamp lights and once I hit a police carriage... oh oh.

"JACOB WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Lydia scream from inside the carriage.

"Get back here you nincompoop!" a police officer screams from behind.

"What in the bloody hell do he just call me?!" I scream and turn around.

"Jacob give me the damn reins!" Evie screams at me but I refuse to. I immediately make the horse make a sharp left and sharp right ignoring the list of curses given to me by the pedestrians. We were on a pursuit. I turn up on the sidewalk next to Henry's shop, making a large screech for the horses to slow down. I know I have lost the police. I smirk walking over to the carriage door and holding my hand out for Lydia. 

"M'lady," he says to me. She looks at me back with a pissed off face.

"You prick," Lydia remarks and ignores my out-stretched hand taking the steps down. I look at her walking away and closing the door.

Once we were out of the carriage we were walking to Greenie's shop until I hit a strange looking man.

"Confound this city, no one looks where they are going," the man remarks.

"Yes, I have noticed," I scoff at the man. Lydia and Evie were picking up his notes.

"Bloody Drood! I'll never finish at this rate," the man half stands up and gestures towards the sky.

"Only providence knows where those words would be heading... Well I must be off. Should you ever have time to find me I will be were the ales and warm and the tempars are hot... Ta-dah!" and the man left.

"What an odd man..." I say, not liking him at all.

"That Mister Frye was Charles Dickens... he knows everything and everyone. If I were you, I would keep that connection in your back pocket. Anyways, shall we go in?" Henry walks into his shop. As soon as we walk in, we see paper with faces on the desks.

"Who are all those people?" Evie asks.

"Over the years, I have made connections across the city," Henry remarks.

"Splendid! We need focused aid-" 

"Focused aid? Yah right. We take over Starrick's gang and we cripple his control," I remark.

"You are not aiming high enough, Starrick has control over everything-" Evie continues.

"I see what you are saying Evie, we need the rooks," I chuckle.

"You are not starting a gang called the rooks," Evie made her statements clear. Told you she was stubborn.

"I believe I have an idea of my own. We need the police to have a blind eye at our activities. Sergeant Fredrick Abberline. He is a master of disguise," Henry adds.

"Next up urchins," Henry adds.

"Urchins?" Lydia asks.

"Urchins. Children make for excellent spies. Clara O' Dea, smart as a whip is the leader of them. I suggest you see her," Henry finishes.

"Finally, there are gang leaders of course, for each borough. Rexford Kaylock, gang leader of Whitechapel. Said to vanish before your very eyes," He adds.

"Shall we make him vanish for real," I add.

"I suppose," Evie answers.

"One moment Henry-" Lydia interrupts.

"Dr. Elliotson, he was a Templar. Do you know other who are with Starrick?" she asks.

"No, I don't. There are more but... I haven't found them," Henry sighs.

"Do any others work at the Asylum?" Lydia continues.

"Miss Nightingale is one of the nurses she may know," he finishes.

"Thank you," Lydia finishes and walks out the door.

"Rexford Kaylock now?" I ask.

"I will talk to Henry about he Pieces of Eden," Evie continues.

"Sure you will," I turn around smirking. Evie left back with Henry.

"What about you, love?" I turn back to Lydia.

"I think I should go to talk to Miss Nightingale. You know, about Jack," Lydia continues.

"I will come with you," I answer.

"But, I am driving," She smirks.

"Fine!" I continue. We drive all the way to the Asylum.

Lydia Pov

A good 8 years since I saw this place... a good 8 years. Jacob gestures me towards the door.

"Shall we?" he asks. I nod. Placing a knock on the door. A woman opens the door.

"Mrs. Abbott.... Mr. Frye... come in," she gestures us inside. We sit on the couch.

"What brings you two here?" she asks.

"Do you know of any news concerning the Asylum. I mean you have heard about Dr. Elliotson as a Templar and-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. A man comes in. He looked about in his 20's. In fact, he look a lot like Jack. Wait, it is Jack! 

"Jack, do you need something dear?" Miss Nightingale questions. I looked at Jack for a very long time. It's like I didn't expect him here. I dropped him off here and look at me, looking like I don't know him.

Jacob Pov

Jack... he has changed so much. He looks just like Lydia... but a bit boyish of course. I don't think this is the best time for me to be here. Especially from that night. Even in that one week together with him when I was 13, could have been the only time when I thought I had a brother. But I don't think he sees me the same way. I stand up to make myself trying to be comfortable with Jack after all these years. I walk over to him to shake his hand like he is a complete stranger.

"Long time no see Jack?" I try to force a smile. Lydia had no words. Jack shook my hand forcing the smallest smile. I guess he did learn control? I went back to sit down and I grabbed Lydia's wrist and walked her outside.

"Excuse us for a moment," I told them.

"Lydia... I don't think it is the right time to see Jack," I told her.

"Why not?" she asks.

"He looks... tense? Like, what if he does something to you again?"

"Let us see," with that I walk away towards Jack.

He gestures me to come in his "room".

"Hi... um... Lydia," Jack starts off.

"Jack, don't get me starting off on the wrong foot but... I'm sorry okay. I should have never let you go. I should have brought you with me. I-"

"Don't worry about it," he stops by patting on my shoulder. I was peering through the door and slowly went in. They didn't mind. I just care okay... I don't want something bad to happen you know. It's normal to think about a friend... am I right?

"When the time has come..." Jack stops and turn to me. I barely noticed he had a knife in his hand. The same one father gave him. He was playing with the tip. He poked his index finger making his blood drip on the sides of the knife. Lydia was staring at it too. I walked next to her slowly tugging her arm to move away. She lets herself be dragged. Jack turned towards Lydia and then me, then at his knife. Lydia's eyes were tearing up. She should get out of here.

"We will make things right..." he concludes. I sigh and walk out the door with Lydia. We wave goodbye to Miss Nightingale. I turn to Lydia. I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"I don't think we should visit him anymore. He's got ideas. And those ideas, aren't good," I tell her as softly as I could.

"You're right..." she turns back at the asylum and sniffles. I swing my arm over her shoulders to look at the asylum with her. She stares back at me. Worry in her eyes.

"I don't think I can see my brother the same way anymore..." I sigh and shake my head slowly. Using my other hand to stroke her head as she lowers it onto my chest and stares at the Asylum recalling memories of her childhood. I don't think I could see him the same way anymore either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh... creepy. -_- Well, I hope you liked it and yes Jack is on the move. But won't be on the move for a while now. He will be appearing occasionally but like I said.... creepy. Comment on prediction below :)


	6. Connections (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jack and Lydia my god. You guys, I hate to say this but... Jack won't be in this chapter :( He will show up next chapter. This is a Part 1, a follow-up to something even more dramatic. Trust me it's worth it.

Crawford Starrick Pov

Lucy Thorne, a great Templar of mine. She tells me everything that needs to happen. I get a knock on the door.

¨Come in," I answer the door to find Lucy. Lucy walks in up to my desk, arms behind her back.

Lucy walks in up to my desk, arms behind her back  
¨Mr. Starrick, Rupert Ferris... is dead," Lucy acknowledges me. I look up, my an eyebrow slightly up.

¨By who?¨ I question.

¨The Frye Twins, along with a woman named Lydia Abbott,¨ she continues.

¨Ah, Lydia Abbot,¨ I stand up, grabbing my knife and dragging it along the desk. "I heard he has a brother named Jack. And they call themselves assassins," I smirked. Lucy nods. I sigh.

"I am off to meet Pearl Attaway. Bring 10 of my best Blighters and we shall be off..." I explain to Lucy.

Lydia Pov

Jacob and I were walking back to the train. I haven't noticed he still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I don't mind. But the moments with Jack absolutely haunt me. I just worry if he would join the Templars... or worse. I look up at Jacob.

"Jacob?" I ask.

"Yes, love?" he asks.

"What would happen if Jack goes against us?" I ask. Jacob frowned and sighed.

"The Council would have us..." Jacob stopped mid sentence. I stopped walking. Jacob put his arm back down.

"Do what?" I ask, not moving until he answers.

"Kill him..." I stare at him. My mouth stayed open.

"Now don't be like this love. I am sure that whatever happens, I could never kill him. I know he is your brother, and I don't know if he sees me the same way but... I consider him as a brother too," he smiles at me. He walks up to me and wraps his shoulder around me again, pulling me towards him. Before we walk, he kisses my forehead and I smile.

"You know, Jacob Frye, you are actually not being a prick for once," I smirk and he chuckles.

"Very funny, Lydia Abbott," he smirks. A little boy runs towards Jacob accidentally hitting him on the way. Jacob turns around. 

"Sorry Sir," the boy says quickly before running away. Jacob pats his pocket to find it empty. He looks up at the boy.

"Hey! Get back here you filthy dipper!" Jacob shouts and runs over to the boy. I smile at the scene of Jacob running for his wallet. I was left alone and I start walking towards the place in which Jacob was going to. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around immediately. There was no one there. I found a note on the ground.

Dear Miss Abbott, or should I say Jack's Sister,

I have seen your handiwork across the city. Quite intriguing, especially after you killed Rupert Ferris. I have also heard about your brother... Jack, I presume? Quite a keeper. What a shame you left him in an asylum. He would be always calling for your name. Also about... being ripped from his family? Wait, wait... I know the name. Ah, the Frye twins. Especially with this Jacob. You know Miss Abbott, one who crosses with family is to be burdened with the demons...

Yours Truly,

Crawford Starrick

After finishing the letter, I immediately look around. Looking for any clues. None what so ever. What do they have with Jack? 

"Is anything wrong love?" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Jacob.

"Bloody hell Jacob! I thought Evie was the stealthy one," I answered to his call. He walked over to me smirking an looked at the note.

"Ugh, Crawford Starrick. He haunts everyone and anything to get what he wants," Jacob explains with disgust.

"Come on let's meet up with Evie at the urchins place," he continues. We both walk down to the children's factory.

***

"Ah, it's a pleasure to finally meet you three. I am Clara O' Dea," Clara explains.

"Henry Green says we might be able to help each other," Evie asks.

"In order to continue we ask of a small favor," she smiles.

"Well go ahead, ask for a small favor after you have stolen all of my money," Jacob scoffs and walks forward only to be stopped by Evie's hand.

"The children in these factories work for long hours with little pay. We need you to free them," Clara smiles at the end.

"A small favor?" Jacob remarks.

"In exchange we offer you intelligence, something you CLEARLY need," Clara walks forward stressing the word clearly.

"Well just hold on a moment-" Jacob tries to talk but Clara ignores.

Clara scoffs, "I am late for an appointment, do we accept of these terms?" Evie nods. The two spit in their hands and shake. Just plain... disgusting.

Evie turns to us. "All we need is to find this Fredrick Abberline." Jacob and I nod and we make our way to the meeting place.

***

"Remember Lydia, we are finding the master of disguise," Jacob forms a rainbow with his hands to emphasize his sarcasm. I laugh.

"Now where can we find this police officer?" I ask.

"I believe I can help you find this, man you are talking about," a lady behind us speaks in an in genuine feminine voice. I am guessing this is Fredrick because he has a bushy beard and eyebrows and a horrible voice.

"Freddy? Oh I totally didn't recognize you with that beard, pair of eyebrows, and that horrible woman's voice. It almost sounded like a 90-year old hair woman about to see her faith," Jacob smirks with a hint of laughter.

"God dammit, you blew my cover," he says.

"I expected you to be a police officer," Jacob continues smirking.

"I expect YOU to be discrete," he remarks.

"Well, I am Sergeant Abberline. Henry Green spoke of an alliance. I am here to help," he stretches out his hand and we form the alliance.

***

Jacob Pov

Lydia was sent to do business with Evie. Aw, I actually wanted to work with her. It's pretty fun when you get used to it. I was jumping on the roof tops when I saw a fire with a woman in a purple dress staring at the buses burning. I jumped down and walked towards the lady. She turned to see me.

"Oh young man I-- oh," she sighed.

"What?" I said.

"You have come to kill me," she sighs looking up at the sky.

"What no. I have heard your plans against Starrick. I am here to make business," I stretch out my hand for her hand to shake. She returns the shake and smiles.

"Pearl Attaway," she smiles.

"So, about the buses..." I continue. We have a conversation about Starrick destroying her company for transportation and how I would help.

Lydia Pov

I was standing on the roof top, watching Jacob talk to this Pearl. She looks like trouble. I can't believe Jacob just walks up to someone and says we can make a business partnership. Oh, now they are walking in a carriage together. Next thing you know they will be going to a restaurant for all I care? Wait a second, I can't be jealous. Nooooo, it's business.

3 hours later

Finally, Jacob has left her alone. I found the carriage parked next to a house. Jacob and her wave away and Pearl walks in a building. Once I walked into a window to find her, I heard voices.

"Oh Crawford, he trusts me. He doesn't even know I am a Templar. Imagine Starrick, we use Jacob to get all our missions completed!" Pearl says. I walk right next to wall and see Crawford standing next to Pearl talking.

"Oh cousin, nice work. May I take you back to the mansion for the next set of plans? I believe the next train raid will be at Waterloo Station." Crawford gestures towards the door. Pearl nods and walks with him. I immediately hide from the two to not bring attention. I can't believe it, Pearl is a Templar! I look down at my hand and stop the voice recorder. Perfect, they can't deny me.

***

"Evie! Your brother is working with a Templar!" I run in. I don't know why I am so excited. Probably because he doesn't have to be with her anymore. Evie turns towards me. I immediately turn on the voice recorder. She listens to it, with her face shocked. Jacob walks in smiling.

"Guess what Evie. I found a business partner. She is great! She even gave me some free beer and -" he was stopped by the voice recorder.

"She is a Templar Jacob" I tell him.

"That doesn't prove anything Lydia. She told me all about Crawford's plans-"

"Those were lies"

Jacob Pov

They can't be lies. Wait wait, I know what's going on.

"Lydia, were you spying on me?" I smirked. Lydia's face turned slightly pink.

"Jacob how dare you?"

"But were you?"

"Jacob that doesn't matter. And you should be glad I did-"

"Ah-ha! You did!"

"Jacob-"

"You are just jealous," I smirked.

"Jacob I can't believe you don't trust me. Pearl is the cousin of Starrick. They would kill you"

"Sure they will. Then why would she say she is against him-"

"Jacob, she is a Templar... you know what. Shut your mouth you prick, I don't care what you say. She is a templar and I will stop her. Go, have your fun with her because it will be the last time you will. I can't believe you," she sighed. I look at Evie to see if this was true. She was shaking her head and walking with Lydia. She is saying the truth. Wow, I am such a prick. I have to find a blighter and see if this is true.

***

I was walking in the streets and found a sniper on the roof. Perfect. I run over and sneak behind the woman blighter and hold her above the 50 foot roof.

"What do you want from me?" she says looking down. I shake her to get her attention.

"Is Pearl with Starrick?" I tell her.

"Please, they will kill me-"

"Chances are you can run from him, unless you want to be dropped to your death-"

"She is at Waterloo station planning an attack on you and stealing plans in a train," I throw her to the safe part of the roof, and she immediately runs away.

"Perfect. Too bad I thought Lydia was lying. Got to make it up to her," I say and start making my way to Waterloo.

***

Lydia Pov

The nerve of Jacob. Can you believe him?

"Alright, I will take out the blighters in here, you take them out from the train," Evie commands and with that I am off. I took out three of them with throwing knives. As I was taking out the last one, I could have sworn that I saw Jacob. He was running towards Pearl. I smirked and hid behind the train cart. Jacob walked in the same one as Pearl. She turned around.

"Jacob! What a shame, good partnerships are always so hard to find. I heard that Lydia girl of yours is quite a charmer-" Pearl walks towards Jacob. That's it, I am done with this Pearl. I got out two chopsticks that I had from a restaurant and threw them so her hair was stuck to the wall. She was held back I got three throwing knives and on purpose "barely" missed her. Jacob turned around. I ran up to her, whispering to her ear.

"You're right. Good partnerships never come around," and with that I stabbed her neck with my hidden blade. She tries to manage to say her last words.

"Family... always comes back at the end. *coughs* I wonder what Jack would do," Attaway smirks before she dies. I turn back at Jacob.

"I-" he started off but I stopped him with my hand up.

"Just don't. One prick a day is my limit, and I plan to keep it that way," I roll my eyes and leave the train. Jacob smirks and follows. Evie finds us two and we all go back to the train, laughing when all the blighters run towards Pearls with the chopsticks in her hair.

***

Crawford Starrick Pov

I was playing the piano with a song I made for Pearl's death. I remember that day I proposed to her but she rejected. I didn't care, I still loved her but she is dead now. Because of those assassins. I heard a man go into my room, interrupting my song.

"Mr. Starrick-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB ME!" I shot the man in the head with my gun. I continued to play my song till its very last note. Lucy Thorne was standing next to the corpse.

"Pearl would have wanted vengeance," she starts off. I nod.

"Pearl would have wanted more than that... Let's say we pay a little visit to this Jack," I conclude looking at my gun and smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 2 comes out tomorrow! Part 2 will be quite a shock for many people. We all hate Templars now ( I hope )... well we are going to hate them more. PS: Jack will be in the next part. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Family (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot is going on in this chapter. It took quite a long time of planning, and well have fun! :D

Lydia Pov

Much has went on these past day. First off, the rooks were finally established. You know, our gang. Jacob created it without Evie and I guess it worked well. Oh and, we all conquered our first borough, Whitechapel! We went to the pub straight after and celebrated with the rooks. Evie and I had to drag Jacob home because he was 100% drunk. It made me crack up the whole way. Also, after killing Rexford Keylock, the gang leader of Whitechapel, we got a grappling hook on our gauntlets and a train. Well, I am at least the only one on the train right now. I decide to look at that letter Starrick gave me.

I reached into my pocket. I found the same words. I shook the letter a little, I felt something inside it. I flicked out my hidden blade and ripped it open. Three pictures came out. I grabbed all three and looked at each one carefully... No, what, how! The first picture was of my parents' death scene with Jack and I trying to save them. The second included us killing the guards at the Lambeth Asylum. And the last... was a picture of Jack at the Asylum locked in a room. I was torn. They knew the whole time! These Templars! I stood up and punched against the wall until I couldn't take it anymore... until I fell to the ground from fatigue. I broke down, I don't know how Jack even is right now. And the letter, it says that family always is burden at the end, but why? I just wanted to throw myself outside this train and fall 1000 meters to my faith. But I can't now. Not until Starrick is dead.

Jacob Pov

What a great day! I got a grappling hook from Alexander Graham Bell, conquered Whitechapel, and a train! I walked in the train feeling very proud of myself. I was stopped to hear someone crying. Lydia... but why? Everything was going great, unless... it's Jack again. Sometimes I wish Jack could just leave her alone. Why would you try to burden your sister so much. I walk over to Lydia. She was moping on the floor, eyes closed but tears trickling down her cheeks, her knuckles were red from the blood on the wall, and her head was placed next to the wall of the train. I knelt down beside her. I see pictures all over the floor along with the letter from Starrick. I picked up the picture of her parents' death.

"Starrick's men took pictures," Lydia tried to make words. She was broken down. I look at the picture of Jack locked in a room. So it wasn't him. Starrick was bringing the burden. I sat down next Lydia using my fingers for her to lift her face to look at me.

"We will stop Starrick..." I tell her. She tried to manage the frailest smile I ever saw. I wrapped my arms around her and placed her head on my chest causing her to partly lay against me. She was too tired to move. I was stroking hair guiding her to fall asleep. The silence of the train overtook me and we ended up sleeping against the wall until someone woke us up.

***

Lydia Pov

I heard whispering around the next cart. Sounded like Evie and Henry. I turned my head slowly and found that I was half laying on Jacob. It feels good to have someone look after you. I have noticed I never really thanked him for all he has done. I slowly got off of Jacob trying not to wake him up. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. I walked over to the next cart to find Evie and Henry staring at a set of documents. Evie turns to me.

"Lydia dear! Glad you have finally awaken," she smiled.

"Ha, thanks Evie. What are these documents?" I asked.

"Henry and I found these. It seems that there is a necklace in which is the key to the vault. It is located in a tower. Care to join?" she asks.

"Sure why not?" I answer. Evie and I hop off the train and make our way to the tower.

***

We were perched on a roof. Evie points to the top of a tower. I use my eagle vision and find several guards surrounding it.

"I will take out the guards you got get the necklace," I say and she nods. She ziplines into the other building as I do the leap of faith into a pile of hay.

There were 5 guards, policemen in fact. I whistled them to come over to my hiding place and took them over. Just then, I heard a woman's voice. I turned around and found Lucy Thorne. She was making her way towards Evie! She found it too? I was tailing Lucy to make sure I was not seen. I had to make a move if anything happens to Evie.

Evie Pov

I finally landed into the small room. It was full of thin colorful glass windows. I turned around to find a box. I immediately run over and open it. It is! It is the necklace to the vault. I immediately wear it, admiring its beauty.

"Going somewhere Evie?" there was a strange woman's voice behind me  
"Going somewhere Evie?" there was a strange woman's voice behind me. It sounded like Lucy Thorne. I turn around. She walks forward.

"The necklace is not for you," I say standing still. She grins and starts trying to to stab me with her kukri. I dodge each move by walking backwards and turning my shoulders side to side. Just before I was about to hit the wall I smacked Lucy with my cane sword causing her to stumble backwards. She grabs my necklace and I swing her through a window. She was hanging on it, I couldn't breathe well with the necklace digging into my neck.

"Coming with me?" she smirks.

Lydia Pov

"Evie!" I shout and immediately run towards Evie. I unlocked the necklace causing it to fall off Evie's neck with Lucy. Evie backed away from the window coughing. I was rubbing her back until I ran to the broken window to see if Lucy was dead from the fall. I didn't see her.

"Darn it," I say. Evie was till coughing.

"What happened?" she said.

"She got away," I said. 

"Damn it," she said. I gesture her to come outside. We went by a nearby market and bought her some water.

"You get back to the train, I will have a nice stroll around here," I tell her with a smile. She nods and takes a carriage back to the train.

***

Crawford Starrick Pov

The carriage pulled over next to the Asylum. I smile, knowing this would hurt Lydia deep down. I walk into the Asylum and greet Miss Nightingale.

"May I see Jack?" I ask. She nods and walks me to a room.

"Jack, someone is here to see you," Miss Nightingale warns Jack and see walks away. Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the ground, hands trembling.

"Hello Jack, I am Mr. Starrick. You must be the brother of Lydia, am I correct?" I ask. Jack looks up.

Jack Pov

That cross. I recalled the day my parents died. The same cross was on the people who murdered them. Were they here to kill me. An instinct came along and I grabbed my knife. Mr. Starrick holds out his hand.

"I am not here to kill you Jack. I am here to help you," he tells me with a smile. I smile that I knew was wrong.

"You... killed my parents," I said.

"That wasn't me Jack, those were some of my betrayed men. Men who wanted to join the Assassins. I killed them don't worry. You have nothing to fear now. I want to ask you a question Jack. Why did Lydia send you here?" he asked me. I did not want to answer.

"She wanted someone to look after me and take care of my anger. She didn't want me to fight and kill innocent people," I answered.

"Who persuaded her?" he asked.

"The Frye Family," I told him. realizing he is bringing my views of the twins again.

"The Frye family? They stole your family too? They stole mine as well Jack. We both share the same things you know?" he continues.

"I wanted to kill those twins on that day. But after I hit Lydia, I could see I needed help," I continued.

"How about, I help you. I take you out of this madhouse Jack and you can come with me. You can help me before the twins would do anymore damage," he continues. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to get out of here so badly. I wanted to talk to Lydia again. But destroy the Frye twins? They protected my sister and well as taking her away from me.

"I... accept," I told him.

"You have done well Jack... you have done well," he smirks.

*** 

Lydia Pov

I was walking down the streets thinking about those letters. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I was going too react until I saw the person's face. It was Jacob.

"Jacob you have got to stop scaring me like that," I tell him and he smirks.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," he says.

"Where?" I tell him.

"Just follow me," he puts his arm next to me so he could escort us to his "place". I take his arm and let him take me all around the streets. We stop next to a long tower that reaches sky high.

"Here we are," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly.

"Hold on," and with that we flew up to the top of the Big Ben with the grapple. We walk onto the edge of the tower and sit on it, letting our legs hang over.

"Why are we here Jacob," I ask him.

"Because Lydia, the view is great up here. You get to see all of London. And I get to see it with you," he says, saying that last part really softly. I blushed slightly, I knew his trick. I decided I wanted to walk a bit as my legs were getting numb. I try to get up on the edge of the tower until my foot slipped. Jacob immediately grabbed my waist and my wrist. I saw rocks falling down the tower. I was still looking down, trying to calm myself. Jacob pulled me in before I could fall any further.

In that moment, I was just staring. Jacob was doing the same. We were both trying to get our breathe as we were both scared of the sudden drop. We were inches away from each other until Jacob leaned in and kissed me. I honestly didn't expect it. 

Jack Pov

Finally, I was out of the Asylum, but not in an assassin's uniform but a Templars'. I was walking around London and I saw the huge tower of the Big Ben. But not just the tower, but two people, in assassin's uniform... It was Lydia and Jacob... kissing? My mouth dropped open. Lydia totally forgot about me. She was always with the Frye's and never me. Starrick was right... they are ripping London apart.

Jacob Pov

I broke out of the kiss after I thought I couldn't breathe and I didn't want to be panting after it. I looked at Lydia. We were still in the same position in which I caught her.

"Lydia I..." I wanted to start off until Lydia finished it.

"... love you?" she finished it smirking.

"Do you?" I asked. Wow, I'm so stupid, she finished my sentence of course she does.

"Well..." she was rolling her eyes away from my glare. I immediately looked at her in a pure worry face. Her eyes looked at me laughing.

"You should see your face! I'm just kidding, of course I love you!" I was laughing with Lydia. We went into a tight embrace.

"Shall we go back to the train. There is a gang war tomorrow?" I tell her, outstretching my hand.

"Let's," she smiles taking my hand.

***

Lydia Pov

"Rise and shine everyone! Gang war!" Evie was shouting over the train. I groaned and rolled off my bed.

"Wooah! -" I fell on the floor and groaned some more. Evie walked in.

"Didn't mean to startle you," she smiled. I laughed.

"Not a morning person," I said.

"Oh and Lydia, I heard about last night," I immediately blushed.

"Wait something happened?" she said.

"I was just guessing because you came so late. What happened?" Evie got excited and sat next to me.

"Jacob..." I started.

"Jacob what...? Did he hurt you? I swear to god he is going to get a beating-" Evie was about to go until I made her sit down.

"No! He...kissed me," I looked down.

"Really?! Oh my god Lydia, I am so happy for you. If he does anything to you I swear-"

"What about you and Henry... You two spend a lot of time together,"

"I mean, he's just a friend..." I stare at Evie.

"You fancy him!" she immediately covers my mouth. I crack up.

"Ok ok, shush or I will make you. Now we have a gang war to do. Let's go wake up Jacob"

We walk over to Jacob who doesn't even bother waking up. I nod at Evie. I had a cold glass of water in my hand. I slowly trickle it down his neck and he immediately wakes up shaking.

"What in the bloody hell!" he looks at us, which we were laughing our heads off.

"My god, you two. I'm up now let's go," he says and we make our way to the gang war.

***

Jack Pov

I was at the gang war waiting for the rooks to come. It was time I pay a visit to the twins. I saw the three of them walk towards us with their gang. I run onto a rooftop to not be seen.

Lydia Pov

I was very focused on winning this war. There was no way anyways that the blighters would win since we were way more powerful. I was making my way to the last alive blighters when I looked at the roof tops. I saw a Templar perched on it. But his face... no no no! It was Jack. I immediately ran to where he was. He ran inside the building. I heard Jacob and Evie sneak behind me.

I walked in the room. 

"Jack?" I shout for him.

"Long time no see Lydia," he says. I turn to face him. I scan through his uniform in pure disgust.

"Jack, why, why would you join Starrick-"

"It was that or the Assassins Lydia,"

"Why didn't you pick us Jack"

"Why didn't you pick me?"

"Jack, listen they killed our parents-"

"Their families' were ripped from them too Lydia. The Assassins ripped their family so they took it on us. All because of the work of those Frye twins," he was walking towards me.

"You don't actually believe Starrick-"

"I don't see why not? I can't believe you now can't I, after you go with that Jacob on the Big Ben and totally forget me!" I was speechless.

"Jack, I never forgot about you-"

"Then why didn't you keep visiting huh!"

"We thought-"

"I think Jacob thought not you! Jacob tells you things and you believe him!"

"I didn't want you to fight because I was scared this would happen-"

"Because I would be a Templar!"

"Father would have never wanted you to be a Templar, father would have wanted you to continue the legacy-"

"FATHER IS DEAD!" I was breathless. Jack has stabbed me in the stomach. This is what I feared. Especially this. Jack stopped. He looked at me. I was kneeling towards the ground. He was about to touch me when we heard a shout.

Jacob Pov

"Don't touch her! Don't you even touch her! You monster!" I ran over to Lydia and cradled her in my arms. Evie ran to Lydia and looked at Jack.

"Leave Jack. I can't believe you. Betraying your sister and your whole family," she gritted her teeth. I was about to launch at Jack when Lydia grabbed my wrist. She shook her head. I relaxed my muscles.

"Just, protect her..." Jack said. I looked at Jack, he did have worry and shock in his eyes. He did care about Lydia. He knew he had to stay in the Asylum. Jack looked at me with hatred. He still blames us. Jack leaves the room and look at Evie. 

"We have to take her to Miss Nightingale," she nodded and I carried her to a carriage and sped off.

***

Lydia Pov

My stomach was hurting horribly. I slowly started to open my eyes trying to make out where I was. I turned to my right to find Jacob, holding my hand. It reminded me of our childhood, he was always there for me. He was stroking my hair and smiled.

"Where is Jack?" I tried to manage those words.

"Jack is dangerous Lydia. We suggest you don't go near him. He almost killed you," Evie said frowning. I placed my hand over my wound and winced.

"I couldn't save him... save him from Starrick," I said.

"Lydia, Jack is against us now. I am sorry to say this but... we can't visit him anymore," Jacob said. Evie nodded. I knew it was true. I even was scared to go to Jack. I was just so angry for him to side with the Templars.

"I am going to get you some food," Evie said and waved me goodbye. I managed a smile. I turned back to Jacob.

"Thanks for saving me. I can't believe I had to be saved from my own brother. Who knows what the future holds," Jacob smiles and kisses my forehead. 

Jack Pov

There is no more going back now. Lydia has permanently teamed up with the Frye twins. I guess we are in two different worlds now Lydia. As much as I hate to say this but... the time has come for the Templars to have a new recruit. I was staring at the window looking at London from inside Starrick's mansion. He puts his hand on my shoulder. Starrick knew me, he knew how I felt.

"What now Jack?" I turn to Starrick.

"Oh please Mr. Starrick..." I turn back to the window with a smirk.

"Call me... Jack the Ripper"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 3,000 words! That's a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Now I am going to think about this all day and be like "Why Jack!".


	8. Do You Believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back with a new Chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you, thank you!

*One Week Later*

Jacob has been very kind this past week. He would come every day to see how I was feeling. The wound was pretty deep, so I couldn't do much but lay down. Jacob always brought me my favorite books to read, so it wasn't a total loss.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shouted. I expected it to be Jacob but it wasn't. It was a Templar. He walked forward.

"Jack wanted to give this to you," he handed me the note. He nodded and walked away. I opened the letter.

Dearest Sister,

I am absolutely sorry from our last meet up. My decision has been made, Lydia. I can't fight with the assassins, especially since it means fighting with you. I can't take being around the Frye twins. Starrick and I have made a strong alliance. He knows me well. I consider him family. Thank you, Lydia. For bringing me to the asylum, where I found people who actually understand. I will never forget you Lydia, but from this moment, we fight on two different sides... It's for the best.

Signed,

Jack the Ripper

Jack the Ripper? When did he get this name? Did Starrick give it to him? My thoughts were interrupted with another knock. It was Jacob, he rushed in, closing the door immediately.

"Why are there Templars outside?" he asked.

"They gave me a letter. Turns out, Jack is now... Jack the Ripper," I sighed. I haven't noticed he was holding flowers in his hands. He walked next to me. I still had my hand over my wound, I felt protected this way. Jacob moved that hand away from the wound.

"How you feeling?" he said.

"Good," I replied.

"Miss Nightingale says you can leave today," he said smiling. He looked down at the letter.

"What does it say this time?" he asks.

"Jack's apologies," I say, making a small smile. He smiles back. Miss Nightingale comes in the room.

"Mr. Frye, may I get her all set up?" she asks. Jacob nods and leaves the room, leaving the flowers on the desk next to me. Miss Nightingale wraps a large bandage over the wound and helps me up. I make my way towards the waiting room, holding the flowers. Jacob thanks Miss Nightingale and we left the hospital. I kept limping from side to side.

"You okay Lydia?" he raises an eyebrow. I nod but accidently trip. Jacob catches me, I tried to hold back the pain of him pressing against the wound. Jacob notices and leads me to a carriage.

"Let's drive instead," he chuckles. I look around London to get my mind off the wound. At least, it heals fast with the medicine and pain killers. I saw a group of Blighters trying to kill a Rook.

"Jacob! Stop the carriage," Jacob immediately stops the carriage and I run over to kill the three Templars. Jacob kills that last one who had a nice top hat. Once all the Blighters were dead, the Rook thanked us and walked off. Jacob went down and put on the top hat.

"How do I look?" he asked. I tilted my head to get a better look.

"Like Abraham Lincoln," I laughed. Jacob smiles and chuckles.

"Sure, it looks nice," I say. Jacob looked happy that I approved. When I walked next to Jacob, I took the hat and placed it on my head. He looked at me as if he was a child who lost his favorite toy.

"I found it first," I pouted.

"Fine. But only till we get back to the train," he says and I nod.

***

Evie Pov

Henry and I were studying some documents about clues to the Piece of Eden. I honestly liked his company. I point to a document, happy to find a clue.

"Henry, the clues to one of them are in Westminister Palace! It is in the office of one of the Templars. His name is William Kanes. If we get Lydia and Evie to go as the Kanes couples, we could kill the targets and they can get the documents!" I say, happy for my brilliant plan.

"How are we going to make Lydia and Jacob look like a couple?" Henry asks laughing at the idea.

"I got an idea," I smirk. I turned my head in the direction of a close thud from the train. Lydia and Jacob have arrived. I walk over to them.

"Lydia, Jacob, we have a mission," I tell them in a serious tone.

"What is it now dearest sister?" Jacob asks.

"It's about the plans about the Piece of Eden."

"Oh, that junk."

"Jacob," Lydia nudges Jacob.

"You guys have to go as the Kanes couple..." I was afraid of their reaction.

"What?!" Lydia exclaims in unison with Jacob.

"Just for now. Here wear these rings. We have to make it as real as possible," I tell them. Lydia and Jacob look at the rings like they never saw them before. Maybe, they haven't?

"Oh and Lydia, your dress is in your cart," I add.

"Ugh... not a dress," Lydia groans.

Lydia Pov

Ugh, a dress. Those puffy contraptions. God, I want to rip it. But it wasn't that bad. It was a simple blue dress. Honestly, it was good and simple. Just the way I like it.

I got it on and fixed the makeup and Evie did my hair

I got it on and fixed the makeup and Evie did my hair. Honestly, I felt like a dressed up doll.

"You look great Lydia," Evie remarks.

"Can't wait to get out of it," I smile. Evie laughs. Evie guides me to the cart in which everyone was. I saw Jacob. He honestly looked completely different. But I always liked him in his assassin's uniform. It's just for tonight. He turns around and his face was wide open.

Jacob Pov

Is this Lydia? She is so... gorgeous! I attempt to close my mouth.

"You look-" I tried to say something.

"Disgusting I know. Let's get this over with," I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to say beautiful but I guess not," he chuckles.

"Well, you look-"

"Great right. I look great in anything-"

"I was going to say, you could do better but that works too," Lydia smiles devilishly. I roll my eyes and we make our way to the carriage.

Lydia Pov

Jacob holds out his hand for me.

"My lady," he bows down slightly and outstretches his hand.

"Come on, we are supposed to be married..." Jacob whispers under his breath. I take his hand and make my way up into the carriage. Jacob takes the other door. I step on his foot.

"What was that for?" Jacob leans down to check his shoe.

"We are not in public, at least I don't need to be a "lady" here," I stress the word lady. Jacob smirks and waits for the carriage to reach its destination.

***

Jack Pov

Mr. Starrick told us to try to take the plans from Westminster palace tonight. Something about the Kanes couple? Nice, my first Templar mission. The only thing that really disturbs me though, is the outfit. It's too formal. Anyways, the carriage arrived. I looked at Starrick.

"Find the plans. If you find the Kanes couple, lead them there. Do not cause any attention," Starrick gives the orders and I nod, making my way into the palace. If I want to blend in here, I have to find someone too dance with...

Lydia Pov

The carriage stopped at the gate. Jacob gave the tickets to the guard and the carriage went in. It was a beautiful palace, I honestly wanted to stay here. Jacob caught me staring.

"You like it here?" he says.

"Yes, it's actually quite nice," I smile.

"How about after the mission, I take you around the place," he smiles.

"Thank you Jacob. Let's finish this mission then," I say and the carriage pulls over. Jacob gets out of the carriage and opens the door for me. Man I hate being a lady. He outstretches his hand and I take it. We both make our way down the red carpet. Once we reached inside, I stared in awe at the gorgeous chandeliers. A couple walks towards us.

"I am Mrs. Aveline, dear and I was dying to meet the Kanes couple," the lady explained. Was the Kanes couple famous?

"Of course m'am, " I smiled sweetly.

"Where did you two first meet, hmm?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jacob.

"Uh-h, a - " I try to attempt words but Jacob completes them.

"A garden, in this very palace," Jacob smiles and I tilt my head towards him that reads "really Jacob". Jacob signals me to go on.

"Yes a garden," I sheepishly answer. The couple nods.

"How was it?" the lady grins and pats my shoulder. I try to smile, I probably exaggerated the smile because I had no idea what to say. Thank god Jacob stopped me again.

"She was sitting the bench next to the waterfall crying about a certain loss and I was there for her," Jacob added in a serious tone. Jacob did mean it, I mean I think he is talking about Jack and how he was always there for me. The thought of it made me frown holding back a few tears. The lady noticed.

"You okay dear? I should not leave you two like this. Have fun," she smiles and walks with her husband.

"You alright Lydia?" Jacob leans down to look at me.

"Of course I am, I just needed them to leave," I perked up. Jacob smiles, fond of my actions.

"I am going to walk around and find the documents. I will be right back when I find it," he explains and I nod. Great, I am left alone.

Jack Pov

Who can the Kanes couple be. I heard a lady walk by talking about the Kanes women and I walked up to her.

"Excuse me where is the Kanes couple?" I asked.

"Oh, another fan. She is right over there," the lady pointed to a woman in a beautiful blue dress. I said thank you and looked at her. Wait- ugh. It's Lydia. But she is not the Kanes couple? And who is the husband. I was already angry thinking that Jacob is the husband. I walk over to Lydia.

Lydia Pov

A man walks over to me.

"Excuse me miss, can I have this dance?" he bows slightly. I saw his eyes, it was Jack. They must be here for the documents. I know we have to act like we don't know each other but it's just awkward to dance with a brother who almost killed you. I nod and take his hand. He places mine with his and we "attempt" to dance. I never danced before.

"You must be here for the documents," Jack whispered.

"And you?" I asked.

"Indeed, now where are they?" he said.

"How should I know, I am not the actual Kanes couple," I reply.

"Just asking, who is the husband?" he asks. I didn't answer.

"Sorry," he continued.

"I know you hate Jacob, Jack, but just stop. After you joined forces with Starrick, I don't even want to look at you," I continue. Jack frowns. I look over his shoulder and find Jacob waving.

Jacob Pov

Lydia dancing with Jack. Well, that's new. Whatever I found the documents and it's time to finish this.

Lydia Pov

"Jack, I must go," I stopped. Jack peered over his shoulder and found Jacob who was looking away.

"I can't let you," he said. He didn't let his grip go. I whispered over his ear, smirking.

"The key to the waltz is to always lead with one's right foot-" and with that I stomped onto his right foot. He fell to the floor groping in pain. A group of people where surrounding us.

"I never liked to dance," I said and ran up the stairs while holding my dress. Before I could run to Jacob, I was grabbed with one hand on my stomach and the other holding a knife at my neck. Jacob stood with his eyes wide open.

"Where do you think you're going... Mrs. Kanes," Starrick whispers into my ears. I wink at Jacob to tell him I have a plan. I slam my head backwards causing Starrick to hit is head harshly against the wall, losing his grip in the knife. I slam my elbow under his chin and he was knocked out. I crouched down to grab his knife. About 5 blighters were staring at me.

"Well hello dears-" I threw the knife at a large chandelier in which fell on top of them. I ran to Jacob as we hid behind a wall. We waited a few moments and sighed. I turned to a locked door.

"The documents must be in that door," I start off.

"How do we get in there?" he asks. I roll my eyes and walk towards that door reaching for a bobby pin in my hair.

"This is when being a lady becomes useful," I sigh and pick the lock with the pin. We walk in an find a man tied up against a chair.

"Ah, m'lady! You have come to save me," he says smiling.

"Where are the documents?" I said.

"Untie me and I will tell you." I walk forward with a serious face.

"I am pressed for time. Tell. Me. Now," I say the last three words in a serious dreadful tone. He sighs looking down.

"On the desk on the very right," I signal Jacob to get them.

"Now you untie me?" he says. I turn back to him.

"You got yourself in, I can trust you to get yourself out," I smirk.

"Of course m'lady. I can still use my tricks from the good old days," He answers.

"Charming," I reply. I hear a rustle for a moments after I turned towards Jacob and I stopped. I immediately turned back and he left. I shrugged and went to Jacob.

"Found it?" I ask.

"Yes, now let's get out-" We hear a banging on the door. Jacob and I turn to each other.

"The window!" he says.

"Are you mad?" I say, pointing to my dress.

"Got a better plan?" he says. I roll my eyes and we perch on the window. He looks at me and nods. We both jump off the window and land on a pile of flowers. Ugh, that hurt! I looked at my position. It was pretty. A girl in a blue dress laying on flowers.

Jacob Pov

Lydia was giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" I said.

"We had to jump out of a window onto a garden. What a coincidence!" Lydia smiles at me. I get what she is saying.

"So, we met in the garden eh?" I tell her, reminding her of our fake first time. She giggles.

"On the bench next to a waterfall," she continues and we turn our heads to a bench. I walk next to her and carry her bridal style to the bench. She had her hands wrapped around my neck. I sat down on the bench and we were staring at the waterfall.

"Can we throw the rings in the waterfall? You know, for good luck," she said and we throw them in the water.

Jack Pov

Ugh, blighters everywhere. Talk about not bringing attention. I run over to a locked door with blighters crowded around.

"They are in there," they tell me. I unlock the door with a pin I find on the floor and make my way to the window. I found Jacob and Lydia. They both looked at me. I wanted to turn them in to Starrick but, it would be a wild chase around the whole palace. I nod to them, they nod back.

"We lost them boys," I shout to the blighters. They all sigh. Lydia and Jacob smile and mouth out the words thank you. I leave and make my way towards the exit.

Jacob Pov

I guess Jack wasn't that bad after all.

"That was nice of him," Lydia says and looks at me.

"Indeed I reply," looking back.

"You know, you look better with your hair down," I continued. She looked down blushing.

"It gets in the way. I prefer it in Evie's style," she laughed. I chuckled. We were staring again, just like at the Big Ben. I put my hands on Lydia's cheeks and kissed her. Lydia put her hands on my hair and we did everything I described. We were in the garden, on a bench, next to a waterfall, being together. After a few moments, we broke out of the kiss and I stroked her hair back. She was smiling.

"Jacob, let's get these documents to Evie before they get wet," she says. I nod and we walk to Evie with our arms linked.

***

"Here," I give the documents to Evie.

"Nice job. Would you guys like to go back now?" she looks up. I look at Lydia. We both looked pretty tired so we nodded and went back.

***

Lydia Pov

Yay, we are back at the train. I can finally take this dress out. Once I get into my nightgown, I walk to the kitchen to get some water. I found Evie there.

"So, the garden..." she started off. I perked up from my drink blushing.

"It's fine, you got the mission done," she smiled walking over to a seat next to me.

"What did Henry do today?" I asked. She sighed.

"He told me if I could collect some pressed flowers for him," she said.

"Maybe those flowers are for you?" I said.

"Doubt it. He said he collects them," she continued.

"What are we going to do about Lucy Thorne?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, we go to their hideout and assassinate her. I have to make up make my mistakes," she smiles. I finish my water and stand up.

"Well, goodnight Evie," I say.

"Night," she replies. I make my way to my cart. When I was right next to Jacob's cart, I walked in. Jacob sat up in his bed.

"Hey, um, thanks for everything," I tell him.

"No problem," he smirks. I was about to walk out of the room when I heard Jacob telling me to wait.

"I love you Lydia. And I hope things between you and Jack clear up eventually," he smiles. I smile and walk over to him. I sit on the edge of his bed and kiss his forehead.

"Me too," I say and I walk out of his cart and go to bed. I think about the favor Jack has done for me the whole night. I really hope Jacob would be right.

***

Jacob Pov

Evie was screaming for us to wake up again and this time I went straight out of bed. Why you might ask? It's because I want to get back at Lydia for putting water on my face. I run to Evie.

"Evie, I am going to get back at Lydia. Let's get some water," I whispered loudly. Evie rolled her eyes.

Evie Pov

I was the one who never teams up with my brother. Of course, only with saving London, but that doesn't count. I grabbed a glass of water only to get back at Jacob for spilling it on Lydia. Jacob turned around and nodded.

Lydia Pov

Slick Jacob. Think he can fool me. I had an ice cold glass of water and I was waiting next to the door. My bed was stuffed with pillows to look like I was in it. Jacob opened the door. I was standing behind it smirking. Jacob was carefully walking towards the "occupied" bed. Evie saw me and were walking behind him. Jacob lifted the covers. His face had a confused expression.

"What in the bloody hell-" Jacob turned around and Evie and I splashed him. He wiped the water and we were laughing our heads off.

"Ha-ha very funny... so immature," he said.

"Us, immature, it was your idea," I said. Jacob rolls his eyes and grabs one of the pillows under the bed and slams it across Evie's face. Evie stops.

"You are so on..." she said. Evie and I grabbed a pillow and we all had a pillow fight. Henry walked in the room shocked, raising as eyebrow.

"Well good morning Greenie," Jacob smirked.

"I was going to give you all a weapon you might use," he said.

"Well go right ahead Greenie," Jacob said. Henry took out three kukris.

*This is a kukri*

Jacob immediately snatched the kukri and looked at it as if it is a Christmas toy  
Jacob immediately snatched the kukri and looked at it as if it is a Christmas toy.

"Is this for assassin's Christmas?" Jacob said and I rolled my eyes laughing.

"Put it to use you know," Henry added and Evie smiled at him.

Evie turned to me.

"Remember our mission, Lydia?" she asked. I nodded and went to my cart and got dressed. I came back with seeing Evie dressed up as well.

"Where are you two going?" Jacob asked.

"To kill Lucy," Evie said.

"Oh, because your first attempt was a fail am I right?" he chuckled.

"I attempt to fix that. Bye Henry," she says and with that we were off.

***

Evie and I were perched on a roof using our eagle vision to see all the guards. I turned to Evie.

"We must not mess up this time," I smiled.

"Indeed. So here is the plan. We take out the guards around the perimeter. You try to get information in where Lucy is. We meet at the entrance," she says and I nod. We do the leap of faith and I put my hood on. I sneaked up behind a wall and saw a blighter. I carefully walked behind him and twisted one of his arms back and put my blade next to him. I attempt a low whisper.

"Where is Lucy Thorne?" I tell him. He replies shakily.

"In the circular hall on the left," he stutters. I nod and knock him out. I kill three of the blighters with the hanging barrels. I meet up with Evie at the entrance.

"She is in the circular hall at the left," I whisper and we sneak behind several walls and reach a hall. There was Lucy with several guards around her. Evie throws a smoke bomb and we leap at Lucy. Everything turns white, just like the other times.

"So, you have killed me, how does that make you feel?" she croaks.

"Pretty good," I nod with a small smirk.

"I hope you two never find the Shroud, you have NO idea what it can do," she says. Evie grabs her collar trying to make her tell us before she dies. Lucy smirks.

"No..." and with those words she dies. We stand up and we find ourselves surrounded by like 10 blighters.

"Run?" I whisper.

"Yep," she replies and we use our gauntlet to go to the second floor. We jump out the window and over the wall. We run to the edge of a building and launch our selves on the roof. We zip-line to the building on the other side of the road and hide behind the chimney panting.

"Good work," I say under my breath.

"You too," she says.

"Hey, I heard Jacob is meeting Charles Dickens for a mission. Let's join?" she says. I nod and we climbed back down to the pub in which Charles Dickens was in.

***

Crawford Starrick Pov

"Here, write exactly what I say," I command a worker of mine. The man opens the pad immediately hovering his pencil on top of the paper.

"Dear Lucy,

You have been a great partner in finding the shroud, but may only one wear it and rule London with it. As much as I would love to have you by my side, only one of us can rule and that would be me. I will send you all the money you need for your future. If anything else is needed, do tell me. But for now, we must part.

Yours Truly,

Crawford"

I sigh. Another man comes in.

"Mr. Starrick, I have bad news," the man starts off. I nod.

"Lucy Thorne is dead," he concludes and I signal him to leave. I turn to the man who was writing the letter.

"Burn the letter," I tell him and he went to the chimney to through it.

"Call in Jack," I said and he went to call him in. Jack walks in.

"You called me sir," he says.

"Lucy is dead. I need you to make a move on these assassins. Anything you can do?" I ask.

"My sister and I have the ability of luring people into a looking glass. I can make a spirit named the "Spring-heeled Jack" to scare them," he says smirking at the end. I nod devilishly.

"I like it, do begin," I say.

***

Lydia Pov

Jacob, Evie and I all walk in the pub. Charles Dickens turns around.

"Ah, my friends welcome, now tell me. Do you all believe in ghosts?" he starts off.

"Yes," I said. Jacob turns to me with a confused look. He turns back to Charles.

"No, they are spirits and spirits don't exist-AH!" Jacob jumped out of his skin when Evie touched him on the shoulder. Evie and I were breaking into laughter. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Like you never got scared of your brother Lydia," he told me.

"Oh I was, when I was 5," I said.

"Are you calling me a 5-year old?" he said, both eyebrows perked up. Evie had her arm perched on my shoulder and we said something in unison.

"Yes!" we said in unison. I am so happy I met Evie in my life. She was like a sister to me. Jacob scoffs and signals Charles to go on.

"Well, there has been a series of murders by this so called "Spring-heeled Jack". I am counting on you three to stop him," he says and nods at the end.

"We will do our best," I say. We all leave the pub.

"I am sure you two can handle it," Evie smiles in our direction. Jacob and I nod.

"Well, how are we going to find this monster?" Jacob turns in my direction. Right when I was going to answer my head was pounding. I put my head in my hands and groaned. Everything was swirling. Jacob tried to keep me steady. I heard a voice in my head.

"A message to my dear sister..." the strange voice in my head said. Suddenly everything that was spinning stayed still. I stood still and shocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"The looking glass... Jack is using the looking-glass on me. Spring heeled Jack is a... spirit," I whispered. We both heard a scream on our right from a lady. She was murdered by the spirit. Jacob and I broke into a sprint after the murderer. Right when we reached him we started fighting. When I was about to stab the spirit, it threw a smoke bomb which caused Jacob and I to end up on the ground. We were coughing but immediately stood up and reached the middle of four buildings.

"Show yourself Jack!" I shout. The spirit formed the top of the building on our right. I zip-lined to the top but the spirit went away and popped out at the top of another building in which Jacob was on. The spirit pushed Jacob down.

"Jacob!" I shouted. Luckily, he shot his gauntlet to pull him back up. The spirit ran away leaving some tracks. Jacob and I examined the prints and followed the trail. We saw a carriage accident in front of us. A little boy was staring at it. I walked up to him.

"Where did it go?" I asked calmly and he pointed right. Jacob and I caught a ride on a carriage and sped ahead. We reached an abandoned house. We used our eagle vision and saw an entrance underground. We used the ladder and walked in the room. A disgusting laugh was coming from behind several crates. Templars were walking towards us but we managed to take them down. We both found the spirit and Jacob immediately attacked. Once a smoke bomb caught him off guard I would attack in his place. We traded turns until Jacob was thrown to a wall groaning. This made me furious and I used all my strength to stab the spirit. It said its last words through Jack's voice.

"Don't worry sister, many more is to come..." the last words were said before it died out and faded away. I turned to face Jacob who was trying to get up.

"Jacob..." I want to cup his face with my hands and he took them and put it down.

"I'm fine. But... explain this," he said.

"Jack and I were born with the power of making spirits. Or send a person through a looking glass. Apparently, we destroyed one he created."

*Spring-Heeled Jack*

Jacob chuckles and I hug him  
Jacob chuckles and I hug him.

"Let's go tell Evie," he whispers in my ear and I nod.

***

Evie sees us and runs towards us.

"What happened?" she started off.

"Jack created a spirit to try to scare us," I said. Evie nodded and led us to a seat. Charles joined.

"I have heard that you and Jack have the power to make spirits," he says. I nod.

"You want to know something about ghosts you three?" he says all excited. Evie and Jacob nod while I stay there staring at him worried.

"Spirits like these happen because of our worst fears," he whispers and with that he stands up and walks out of the pub. All three of us sit still.

"Lydia?" Evie starts off. Jacob turns towards Evie than me.

"My worst fear is that Jack will become strong and cause terror all over London and... try to kill us," I said.

"It is coming true," I conclude. Evie nods and Jacob holds my hand. Evie puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing will stop us," Jacob says and Evie smiles at Jacob's words. I always felt safe, especially around my closest friends.

"Come on let's get back to the train," Evie says and we make our way to the train.

***

I was sitting on my bed reading a book that mother used to make us read about spirits. Charles was right. I heard a knock on the door. Jacob went in. I turned my head and smiled. He sat on the part next to me and looked like he cared about the book.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Book about the spirits," I said. Jacob scoffs and turns his head to the door.

"Evie we got another book worm," he says. I laughed. Evie walked in halfway with a book in her hand.

"Maybe you should start too, it's catching along," Evie smirks and walks out of the room. Jacob scoffs. I felt fatigue take the best of me. I yawned.

"Someone's tired," he says.

"Because of you," I say smiling. I rest my head on Jacob's chest and he wraps his arm around me. It reminded me about the first time we were on the train together. I close my eyes and fall asleep, dreaming about the whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while. I made this chapter extra long for this. Enjoy, because I did!


	9. Unwanted (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see, welcome back! Trying to make ideas.

PS: The real Jack the Ripper story is here. He did have a sister and hurt her causing him to go to the asylum. Isn't that great!!! I am so pumped I found out.

Lydia Pov

I couldn't sleep... and even if I did, it was horrible. All night I saw things... things I couldn't describe in words. All the horrors in one night. It's like I went to hell one day and came back to life. The last part of the dream was the worst. I was in one room stuck with no power to do anything. It was like I didn't even exist. And in that room, I saw Jacob and Jack fighting along with Evie. Jack became powerful... too powerful. He destroyed everyone and everything. Then everything collapsed into each other. What type of dream is this? We were in a room again... but a different one. This time Jack and I were the only ones. It was that same night... the same one our parents died in. Then I saw the whole thing happen again. The next scene was the worst. It was Jack in the asylum. When he first arrived, he was screaming for my name but was held tightly. They shut him up with opium and threw him in a room. The room was bare with one color and a bed. I heard screaming from all over the asylum. I died inside. I saw everything. Even the spirits were screaming in my head. I couldn't take it, I woke up screaming.

"AH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I wanted it to get out of my head. I just noticed Jacob was next to me. He was holding my down and stroking my hair trying to whisper to me that it's alright. Evie ran into the room. She didn't say a word but looked at Jacob who nodded his head. With that she left. I didn't care what was going on, I had my head in my hands tears bursting out. The screaming seceded and I was just sniffling. Jacob's face stood shocked.

"Lydia... what happened?" he tried to say as softly as he could but still loud enough for me to hear.

"I saw everything... everything that fears me, fears you, fears all of London," I turn my head slightly to face him.

"I live in fear," I say in a low whisper. Jacob had no words. He didn't understand what to say.

Jacob Pov

Living in fear? What did she mean? I looked at her. Maybe she could show me? Someway?

Lydia Pov

"Can you show me?" he asked. I didn't know how. But I knew there was one way. It was to put someone in a looking glass. Jacob in a looking glass. I nodded and held his hand in case he wanted me to stop, he could squeeze it. I closed my eyes and thought about the dream, thought about all the horrors.

Jacob Pov

The room turned into a scene. A scene of their parent's death, of the chances of Evie and I dying, of Jack in the asylum... Poor guy. How come they had to handle this? I turned to Lydia who looked like she couldn't take it anymore. I looked back at the room, more things popped out by they were fading. She couldn't connect them anymore. I shook Lydia to wake up. She wasn't budging, her hand fell at a thud against me and I lost my voice for a bit. I immediately thought about Evie.

"Evie, come quick!" I shouted. Evie ran into the room throwing the door open.

"She isn't waking up!" I told her.

"What did you do?"

"She showed me her dream I don't know and it faded away and she just stopped..." I didn't want to believe anything. I cared for Lydia. But what was happening to her was crazy.

"Check her pulse!" she shouted. I immediately grabbed Lydia's wrist. She was breathing, just asleep...

"She is breathing!"

"Ok- uhm, splash water?"

"She isn't waking up to our screams, I don't think water will help. Come on you are the smart one. Do something!" I said. Evie nodded.

"She is in a dream then Jacob. She is alive but in a dream. We should wait," she said. Henry walked in the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Lydia passed out. Seems interesting though," Evie explained. I was staring at Lydia, holding her up against me. I wasn't going to leave till she wakes up.

"Is it the spirit stuff again?" he said.

"Different. Come on Henry, let's leave them," Evie said and they left the room. Evie nodded at me before she left. I looked at Lydia again. I moved the loose hair strands from her face behind her ear. I wiped her tears from her cheeks. I stayed there for about 5 minutes doing this until she started panting.

Lydia Pov

What happened? I am telling you, it's like I went to hell in a few moments and came back. I think it is over. But I felt something different. I think I am living through Jack's head, for a bit of course. It was a nightmare but it is over. Until then, I think I can control these stupid spirits for a while. I wake up panting, like I ran through the whole universe at the speed of light and back. Jacob immediately grips my wrists pulling me up and embracing me. He strokes my hair and whispers things to himself that I couldn't understand. I give back the hug and we sat their for about a minute until Jacob pushed back to look at me.

"God, what happened to you. I was bloody scared," he said. I smiled. It was heart warming to know that there was someone looking out for you.

"I fixed it. I'm fine. I went through it. I conquered it. I think I controlled these damn demons," I smiled. Jacob was so confused. So was I. I made my way walking up but I was moving uneasily. I stood up brushing it off and turned to Jacob.

"I will go make breakfast?" I smirked.

"I can... you are going to break yourself if you do-" I stopped him right there.

"The only thing you can cook, is toxic waste," I smirked. It was true. Jacob can't cook. Whenever he does, it burns up and sticks to the pan. It's just more work for me. He walked up to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay fine, have it your way love," he smiled and I turned to the kitchen. Evie was already starting to my breakfast. She turned around with a "worried sick" face. She ran to me.

"Are you okay? You like passed out and I thought you were just asleep and-" I stopped her.

"Yes I was, I fixed it. It was those stupid spirits. I controlled it," I told her. More like, I got over my fear.

Once breakfast was done, everyone was at the table.

"Today we have a mission to find a book of the Piece of Eden in a crate. The blighters have it in their possession-" Evie stopped to see Jacob admiring his kukri like a toy.

"Jacob- this is serious?" she said. Jacob perked in her direction.

"So?" he said. Evie rolled her eyes and showed me the plan. I was impressed by how well she could formulate a plan. Jacob goes head on. What a dumb prick when it comes to logic.

***

Lydia Pov

Evie and I found the carriage with a locked chest. We were perched on the roof. Evie turned to face Jacob.

"Jacob, take out the snipers on the roof alright?" Evie said.

"I was hoping for a challenge," he said and smirked. With that he went off.

"You will clear out the surrounding area. I make a run for the chest," she smiled and I nodded taking out all blighters on the look out.

Evie Pov

I sneaked my way around the blighters. Lydia was doing a pretty good job so I managed to reach the chest quickly. Once I hopped in, Lydia came next to me and we were searching in the chest. I heard footsteps behind us and found Jacob leaning up to see us.

"Did you find it?" he whispered.

"Well I'm-" I was cut off.

"Well, we got to go," he said and hopped up moving the carriage. I looked up and found blighters shouting at us.

"Evie! Keep looking, I will fight them off!" Lydia shouted. Several blighters were shooting at the air. Jacob's driving was making my work harder.

"Jacob, the documents are flying. Drive safer!" I shouted.

"Oh! So let's just stop here then!" he replied and I rolled my eyes. I found a book. In fact two. One titled "Piece Of Eden and It's Theories" and the other one said "The Spirited and Legendary". I took both in case Lydia wanted to read more about her. I heard Lydia screaming.

"Jacob!-" the carriage was going to fly off the edge of the bridge. Jacob tried to make the horses stop.

"We are going to have to jump!" he shouted. All three of us jumped to one side and rolled to a stop panting. I looked at Lydia to find her clutching her leg. I ran over to her.

"Lydia-" I sat next to her seeing that a blighter shot her. She keeps covering Jacob's mistakes, I feel so bad.

"It's not my fault that I summoned 20 blighters after us!" she shouted at Jacob.

"Hey come on now-" Jacob stopped when he saw that Lydia got shot.

Lydia Pov

I was getting up with the help of Evie.

"I can drive back to the train or to Miss Nightingale's," I said.

"You sure?" Evie said worried. I nodded. She smiled.

"I will be off to find this vault. Father talked about A Reuge's vault which holds a secret treasure," she explained. She looked down at a book and gave it to me. She nodded and ran off. I made my way to the carriage when I heard Jacob. He was rubbing the back of his neck looking down.

"I'm sorry, you know I will make it up to you," he said.

"It's fine," I sighed. I was about to lift my leg into the steps when I flinched and grabbed it groping. Jacob ran over and carried me to the inside of the carriage.

"You stay here. I promise I will drive slowly," he said. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't exactly walk so I let him.

***

We were about to leave Miss Nightingale's when I saw Clara. I walked over to her.

"Hello Clara what brings you here," I said.

"Hello Miss, I was trying to alert people about the sickness spreading across the factories. Children have been sick for these past weeks-" she said panting against the wall.

"Are you alright?" I said.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Clara!" I picked her up before she fell. I took her to MIss Nightingale and she immediately took her to a bed.

"She is sick and a pretty bad one too," she explained.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Medicine, supplies, it's too much. Ever since Dr Elliotsin died we couldn't have much-" I turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, get the medicine from that Blighter carriage," I said. He nodded and brought back a load of medicine. Miss Nightingale immediately started treating Clara.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, thank you. I will work out a solution for this sickness. Thank you Miss Abbott," she said. I nodded and Jacob and I made our way outside.

"Remember when we were young Lydia. We would always play --- Tag you're it!" Jacob said and he ran off. Man, that Jacob will never grow up. I shake my head and break into a print after Jacob. I saw he was slowing down because he thought I lost him. I decided to hide. He tilted his head to the side. I decided to bring him here.

"Jacob, help! I think the wound started opening," I grunted in pain to make it sound real. Jacob started making his way towards me. When he was close enough I looked up and tapped him.

"Tag you're it!" I shouted and ran towards the park.

"Hey you cheated!" I heard Jacob shout and run towards me. I was laughing while running. All the citizens in the park were staring at me like I am some immature 5 year old. I was running out of breath. I suddenly felt Jacob tackle me to the ground while we were both laughing.

"Ok, Ok, you win," I raised my hands up to surrender. Jacob chuckled and sat up next to the tree. I made my way next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and we leaned back looking back up at the sky.

Jacob Pov

I turned to my left and found a daisy. I pulled it out and looked at Lydia. I placed it in her hair and stroked it back. Lydia did the same to me and we laughed at the look of it.

"Good thing your hair is long enough," Lydia chuckled. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Jacob, we should go to the pub, you know to celebrate," she said.

"Oh course love," I said and gave her my arm to link with hers.

Lydia Pov

We made our way towards the pub and were greeted with our fellow rooks. Many of them signaled me to come have a drink with them. I nodded to Jacob and walked towards them. Jacob went to the other side to get a drink with other rooks. I walked towards the group that called me.

"Hello Lydia!" a random rook told me. I greeted them and we all had a great time. Well of course until something happened.

A young man from the gang came up to me and kissed my hand as if I were a lady. I knew Jacob was staring the whole time. I didn't feel comfortable at all either. The rook looked up.

"Mind if I take you outside a bit?" he asked. Before I could reject him Jacob was standing behind him clearing his throat.

"You mind?" he said in a low edgy voice. The rook talked back.

"Nah, I don't mind," he said talking back. The other rooks murmured.

"It's the bosses' lady, you don't want to mess with him," another rook said in the background. The others murmured some more.

"Jacob, relax," I said. The rook walked forward.

"What, the boss jealous?" he said smirking. All the other rooks were going wild. I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking down. I didn't even notice but the rook went over to reach my hand. I was trying to shake it off but he kept his grip. Jacob went furious. Jacob knew I was trying to shake it off but how the rook was acting... this is going to end badly.

"Just let go man," I managed to shake it off. The rook turned around.

"Oh, come on let's get out of here," the rook said about to attempt to grab my arm but Jacob slammed him against the wall. The whole pub was shouting. Half of them were trying to separate the rook while the other half tried separating Jacob. I was trying to make Jacob relaxing but he constantly kept punching the rook till he went unconscious. I hate drunk people. 

Once Jacob finished him, he spat at him. I walked over to Jacob and turned him towards me.

"Not okay," I said sternly and dragged him out of the pub.

"If you need to let out your anger, just do it somewhere else," I said.

"He made me mad," he said pleading. We stopped when we heard chanting. We walked towards the source of the sound and found a fighting ring with a man shouting over. He saw us and walked towards us.

"Welcome to the fight club-" he said but stopped when he saw me. He was the guy that I refused to untie at the Palace.

"You-!" he said. I raised my hand at him.

"I assure you we have never met," I said and Jacob and I walked forward.

"Hey, Jacob, somewhere to let your anger out," I said. He nodded and called for next round. I knew Jacob was a great fighter but still, you know, I worry. Jacob walks in the fighting ring all mighty of himself and defeats 5 people in 2 minutes. The crowd cheers. I smirk.

"You might want to place your bets on this fine contestant!" the man shouts over the crowd. Jacob fights till the 10th round. Man, he has a lot of stamina. When he finished, he picked up his money from the man.

"My name is Robert Topping. I make a lot of races and fights around here. Hope to see you two more often," the man said, giving the money. I nodded and was led by Jacob.

"Jacob, why were you jealous?" I asked looking up at him. He stutters at first and I giggle.

"I just-like you and I don't want anyone to-" he said.

"Take me away?' I giggled at the thought of it.

"I was going to slap his hand away but I wanted to see your reaction," I said laughing. He shook his head laughing back.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't choose anyone over you," I said and he smiled.

***

We walked in the train and saw Evie in a completely new outfit. I stared at it with eyes wide open. It was beautiful.

"Showing off to Henry I see," Jacob smirked and Evie rolled her eyes.

"I collected music boxes which contained pieces to the vault. It had an Aegis outfit," she said.

"Nothing for me? That one looks a bit tight for me," he said.

"It wouldn't even fit half of you Jacob," I said laughing.

"Oh and Lydia, go check out that book," Evie said and I nodded

"Oh and Lydia, go check out that book," Evie said and I nodded.

"Oh Evie, don't make her read. It gives her nightmares," Jacob pleaded but I was already in bed reading. I opened the book. I saw several pictures of the assassins over the ages. All the biographies were there. One biography had question mark though. It was the one of Jack and my parents. It wrote "confidential". But why? I turned the page and saw pictures of the same demons in my dream. Have they known? Then they showed the picture of an assassin named "Ezio". He was said to be legendary and all about the Pieces of Eden. Over the years the assassins became more powerful. I came to a page with a picture of Jack and I. Except it was different.

It had a large red X over it. It wrote "wanted dead" over it, signed by Crawford Starrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 2 later. Much better part 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was pretty boring.


	10. Unwanted (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back to a part 2. You might have guessed it but whenever there is a part 2... there is a plot twist. This chapter will be quite long as well.

Lydia Pov

I immediately close the book and throw it to the wall. I was frustrated, I didn't know what to do. Did Crawford Starrick change his mind and accept Jack, or is it his plan? I didn't care, I immediately threw the bed covers over me and slept.

Jacob Pov

I walked in to Lydia's cart. I found a book, opened on the floor with a large red X. I knelt down and picked up the book. It had a picture of Lydia and Jack and was signed by Crawford. I turned back a page and found their parents' names with a question mark. I turned one more page and found a picture of the demons, the same ones Lydia showed me. I walked over to Evie.

"Evie, what is this?" I show her the pictures of the demons. She looked at it and shrugged.

"I only know that Jack and Lydia's backgrounds haven't been established," she says pointing at the question mark. I nod.

"Goodnight," I said. She replied the same. I was making my way back to Lydia's cart. She was asleep. I put the book on her desk neatly and left her. I didn't want to be a bother. I went back to my cart and thought about it. If I think now, my short term memory won't hold it in. I'll just think about it later.

***

Evie Pov

I was the first one awake like always. I was getting ready for the mission. Henry was coming and I decided to bring Lydia. I make my way to Lydia's cart. I knock then come in.

"Lydia dear, we have a mission to do," I say. I walk over to Lydia who was sleeping like a bear. I shake her slightly. She groans. I roll my eyes and tip the bed on my side by sitting on it very hard. The bed tips and Lydia rolls to the floor. She groans and makes a dead glare at me.

"Really Evie, did you have to?" she says exhausted.

"Yes," I grin, "now let's tip Jacob over." Lydia nods. We both make our way to Jacob's room. Each of us take a side and tilt the bed to one side. Jacob gets startled trying to sit up but rolls down instead. Lydia and I were laughing like crazy. Jacob rolls his eyes and gets his pillows and throws them at the two of us. He smirked.

"Don't think that's too smart. Two versus one," Lydia smirks.

"What else do I got, Henry never sides with me," Jacob smiles. Lydia and I nod smiling because it was true. Henry never liked Jacob really. Evie clasps her hands together.

"Alright! Mission come on you guys," I say and everyone went to get ready.

Lydia Pov

"Evie, can I wear your Aegis outfit," I say smiling like a puppy. 

"Sure," she said and I immediately went to get it.

"You give her our stuff but no me? No fair sis," Jacob pouts. Evie rolls her eyes. I was too occupied with the new outfit. I went to try it on. It was beautiful. I walked back out with Evie. Everyone liked the outfit. We all made our way to the Templar hideout.

***

We were at a monument. Jacob walks forward next to Evie.

"The documents lead to... the monument," Jacob says it like it was an anti-climatic event, which I won't lie, it kind of was. Jacob sighs and turns around.

"If there are any wild geese for me to chase... I will be in touch," with that Jacob pats on Evie's back and leaves. I stop him with the back of my hand.

"Where are you going?" I whisper.

"Charles Darwin. I'm bored with this Piece of Eden stuff. I would rather do something else. I will come back when you are done," Jacob smirks and leaves. I look back until he leaves. Once he left I walked back to Evie and Henry. They were talking. Can't help but eavesdrop.

"Alright the documents are in that building. Do you think you can handle the snipers at the top?" Evie looks towards Henry, expecting a no.

"Anything for you Miss Frye," he says. Once Henry turned and walked away I saw Evie turn to him blushing. I walk slowly behind her and whisper.

"Someone is in love?" I said and Evie jumped out of her skin. I giggled silently to not make noise. Evie rolled her eyes.

"In you dreams, Lydia" she said.

"I will get three of the piles of documents and you get the rest. Do not trigger the alarm!" she says. I nod and climb down putting my hood up. Stealth mode. Definitely not Jacob. This is the only place where I can actually be stealthy. I walk through the dark alleys seeing each and every person. All the blighters were around a fire to keep warm but there was always one that stood next to the bell, with their hat down. I look to see there was a pile of hay next to the guard. Perfect. I grapple up to the roof and do the leap of faith into the pile of hay. I whistle. The blighters were shocked too.

"Go look around Jo," a blighter tells to the bell guard. Jo walks around. I whistle again. His head immediately turns toward the hay. He tilts his head.

Jo Pov

Why do I have to be on guard? I bet you someone is in that out to kill me. I crouch next to the hay but not too close to be snatched in. I whisper to the person inside.

"Hey, don't kill me. I can undo the alarm and get your documents if you just let me pretend to look around and I will get them," I say.

"Alright," the woman in the hay says. I nod and pretend to see if there was anything in the hay. I walk over to the blighters.

"Hey, you guys can go inside. I don't think anyone is going to come. I will have a night shift," I say. The blighters nod and make their way inside the warmth of the houses. I sighed. I went over to the bell and snatched it out of place. I picked up the documents on a desk and folded it inside my jacket. I walked over to the hay and whispered.

"They are not here, I have the documents," I whisper.

Lydia Pov

I am surprised this guy is helping me. I do what he says since I don't hear the group of blighters anymore. I peak my head out to look around. All clear. I slowly hop out of the hay and take the documents. I hear a shout.

"Aha! Covering for an assassin," a blighter comes out with a group. I turn to Jo.

"Let me," I say and spring off slicing two of them. I use my cane sword for the rest. Once I reached the one who shouted at me I held him by the collar with my hidden blade close to his neck.

"Wouldn't you be covering for an assassin in this situation," I said in a low growl. He nodded his head in panic.

"I don't think so," I don't kill him but knock him out. Hey, I was nice. I ruffle my assassin robes and look at Jo, who had his mouth wide open. I giggled.

"Maybe you should work with the rooks, you would have a better time," I said. He nodded. I called over a group of rooks to give him the "horribly chosen" green outfit. Jo nodded.

"Thanks Miss-" he says.

"Call me Lydia," I say. He nods.

"Lydia," he says, and the rooks leave waving goodbye. I wave back and stare at the documents. Wow, he got all three. Nice guy. I make my way towards Evie, who was threatening a blighter.

"Where is he!" she shouted. The blighter was trembling.

"Under ground... go a little forward to your right and you find the entrance," he said shaking. Evie nods and throws the blighter which runs away. I walk towards her staring at the running blighter than back to her.

"What happened?" I said.

"Henry is missing. The blighters took him underground," she said, sounding pretty mad at him.

"Let's go then," I say and she nods leaving us to find Henry. We were walking straight then taking a right and found the underground tunnel the blighter told us. Evie went in first and I followed. Disgusting. I hate going underground. We were walking slowly with our hoods on to not bring any attention. When we walked a good distance we saw Henry tied up on a chair surrounded by blighters. Evie and I nodded at each other and charged at the blighters.

Henry Pov

I looked up slightly to see Evie and Lydia fighting the blighters. There is something in Evie that I see and it makes me kind of fancy her. My mind wasn't exactly straight at this moment, since I was hit hard on the head with probably a nice big bulge on it as well.

"Henry!" Evie called running towards me after finished fighting.

"Did they hurt you?" Lydia said looking down. Evie slightly pressed on the bump on my forehead. Wow, it is big. Evie immediately untied me and helped me stand up.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Evie said. The three of us ran out of the underground tunnel. Once we reached the surface, I was glad. I knew field work wasn't a specialty of mine but I am glad it was over. Evie sighed looking at the ground shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I jeopardized the mission but-" I said but Evie stopped.

"Just go back to the train," she said. I raised my hand slightly about to speak up.

"No, just go," she pointed in a direction for me to leave. I nodded and ran back to the train.

Lydia Pov

"A little harsh, eh?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"It could have been worse," she replied.

I nodded. Right when I was going to leave I saw Jacob walking towards Evie smirking. 

"Ah, so I heard Henry left you," he said. Evie didn't reply.

"I thought you might enjoy the company of me being here," Jacob continued.

"I am not in need of company. Henry has his own work to do," Evie closes her eyes and makes fists trying to hold back anger. Jacob walks next to Evie, pretending to be Evie.

"Oh yes Mr. Green- look at this book and stand oh-so close to me Mr. Green-"

"I do not!" she shouts slightly. Jacob steps back slightly holding her hands up. Evie breathes out to relax.

"I suppose you have nothing to do, but interfere with my work," she says turning to Jacob. Jacob looks at me.

"Actually, I have a meeting with Charles Darwin and wanted to see if Lydia would catch along," he says smirking as a hint to what he is saying. I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I say.

"Perfect," he says smiling.

***

Jacob and I walk in the park in which Charles Darwin told us to meet in. I looked to see a man wheezing on the floor. It was him. I ran over to Charles leaving Jacob and trying to help the poor man up. Once he stood up, he tried to catch his breathe to talk.

"Thank you young lady. There has been this poisonous plant that releases a gas that is for sure to harm many," Charles coughs again.

"Find the source... and destroy it," he says grasping his chest to do one last cough and nod at me to get started.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Jacob says. 

Jacob and I walked around the place for a good 20 minutes, until we found a pink gas around several people. Sometimes I don't understand them. Why don't the people just move? Using my eagle vision I spot blighters on the floor dead. Were they setting it up? I walked forward on a place where citizens were lying on the floor. I knelt down beside one.

"Excuse me, who did this?" I tell them.

"The blighters..." they say coughing like they couldn't stop. I turned to my right and found another letter. 

Guess where this comes from...

Hint: Last night's park meeting with Jacob

Signed,

Jack the Ripper

 

Last night's park meeting? What about... NO! I run over to Jacob and grab the flower and throw it in the river along with mine. Too bad... I wasn't quick enough. The flowers let out the gas right when I was about to throw them. I inhaled the first wisp and I was already on the floor coughing. I saw Jacob running to me with one of his hand's covered. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of the gas filled cloud. We both sit on the floor catching our breath.

"The flowers-" I say but Jacob stops me.

"It's okay, I know. I saw you holding a letter. I knew it by the time you were about to throw the flowers," he says smiling. I smiled back. When we were done "breathing", we heard a bunch of blighters shouting and hopping on to a cart. It was full of the gas.

"The cart!" I shouted. Jacob and I ran over to an empty carriage and blasted off. I was driving while Jacob was shooting at the blighters. When we were close enough, Jacob and I hopped on to the driver's seat and kicked off the remaining blighters. 

"Go to a vacant area," I pointed to a place with no one and nothing on it. Jacob hit the reins so the horses would rush and go to the vacant area. We hopped off. We were about to blow off the carriage when I went to let the horses run away so they could survive. I still care for horses. Jacob went to the cart and lit a match. He threw it on the cart. He grabbed my wrist and led me behind a wall. We heard the sound and looked back. The cart was in ruins. We also saw citizens stopping carriages to see what happened. Jacob and I nodded at each other to run away from the scene.

"To the pub?" he said.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled. He gave me his arm and I took it walking to the pub with him.

***

Shifting to Jack's perspective. A big part in this story.

Jack's Pov

I was walking on the Thames Bridge next to the river. The rain started trickling. I didn't care. I had no one else to be with. The blighters and Templars... let's just say... aren't like Lydia. Why do I burden her so much? I even felt like throwing myself off the Big Ben. But like... what's the point. I decided to climb on the edge of the bridge, to at least feel the height between me and the water. I outstretched my arms about to jump when I heard a shout.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing, hon?" a woman in a Templar outfit said walking towards me with her hands behind her back. I turn towards her. I lower my arms and sit on the edge instead. The woman comes sit next to me as well. She outstretches her hand.

"Bloody Nora, you must be Jack the Ripper," she said as we shook hands. I nodded.

"Not much of a talker?" she says.

"Not much to say," I reply. She tilts her head slightly in reassurance.

"No one does, but you look like you went through too much to put in words," she said. I turn my head to her. 

"Is it that noticeable?" I say smirking.

"Quite so"

"Hm, sometimes I wish certain people in my life never came."

"Me too." I turn my head to her.

"Like who?"

"When I was young, my parents and sisters and brothers were very dear to me. I was being trained by Maxwell Roth and the rest of us were Templars. One day when I was 10, I found my whole family gone... when I looked at the window to see who it was... it was Ethan Frye and the assassins. I couldn't sleep that night. I looked all over for my siblings but they were dead as well. I wouldn't have traded my siblings for the world. But they were gone..."

"Where did you go?"

"I didn't have anywhere to go.I had to go find a job or something but I couldn't. The next day, the police found me and took me to be a servant of the Duke."

"Hah, the Duke. He is so stupid though."

"No joke, Jack! Hah, hah. In the first week I killed one of his servants with a celery. The other servants were like, "you're bloody, Nora!" And that's how I got my name by the way. After that, they put me in the basement for 3 weeks. The Duke was nice enough to keep me. But I didn't stop. I killed the next one with a kettle. I ran away after that. I couldn't work. They would send me to the asylum. I ran and found some blighters who I told them to take me to Maxwell Roth, who introduced me to Crawford Starrick. He heard about me and decided to have me as the gang leader of the city of London."

"Impressive."

"Now... what is your story?"

"It's a bit hard to say..."

"Come on Jack, I killed a servant with celery, it can't be that bad," Nora scooted closer to me and took my hand.

"Tell me," Nora said. I smiled.

"Lydia Abbott, the assassin in London, was my sister. We had the best of times. Our parents were assassins but never taught us. One day, they both were killed by Templars and we were sent to the asylum. We managed to formulate a plan to kill the guards. But when we were, Ethan Frye came to take us out, while killing Dr. Elliotson. He took us to live with Jacob and Evie."

"Ugh, those heartless monsters."

"They weren't heartless at first. Jacob and I were like best friends but I still had my mental situations. I couldn't stop thinking about our parents' death. I felt like Lydia and I shouldn't be with the Frye family. I talked to her about it but then I got mad when she talked about how father would have wanted us to stay and I... punched her so hard she knocked out," Nora gasped. I continued.

"The day after that, she believed that I needed people to look after me. But that wasn't her idea at first. It was Ethan's. And now, Jacob is telling her to stay away from me!" I shout. Nora patted my back to calm me down. I continue.

"I go to the asylum for 8 years. Eight years in that bloody, insane asylum. After I got out of the asylum because of Starrick, I saw that Lydia and Jacob were courting. I couldn't believe her. She couldn't believe I would go to the Templars. We are on two different sides now..." I finish.

"I guess we are not so different," she says smiling. She reminded me so much of Lydia. But it felt weird. Did I fancy her? Ew... I am Jack the Ripper not some freak. I couldn't help but notice that I was still holding her hand. Can two mad people really fall in love? 

Nora Pov

Jack the Ripper. Is this the guy that everyone fears? I'm Bloody Nora. Two mad people. Maybe, it could work. I intertwine his fingers with mine and I reach in to kiss Jack.

Jack the Ripper Pov

I put my hand on the back of her head to steady myself. I didn't want to be all shaky and fall in the river by accident. I break out of the kiss and look at Nora who immediately gets up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just-" I stopped her with my finger.

"It's fine," I say and take her hand leading her to a carriage. I sat on the driver's seat.

"I kind of liked it," I say smiling. Nora and I brought our attention to a group of rooks against some blighters.

"Let's have some fun, hon?" she smirks devilishly. I kind of like this mad love stuff. We both hop out and point our guns to the rook's head. We shoot at them and they fall to the ground. The blighters turn around.

"Thanks Jack and Nora," one of the blighters say. We nod. I smile and turn to the left to see a carriage. Two people were sitting on it. It were rooks. I tap on Nora and she follows. Just when we were about to shoot and I heard a shout.

"Stop!" a woman sounding like Lydia holds up her hand.

"What do you want!" Nora shouts but I stop her with my hand.

"What's going on here!" Jacob shouts but Lydia stops him with her hand.

"Aye, it's the Rook couple," Nora says breaking her knuckles.

"Looks like a Blighter couple here," Jacob says. I couldn't say words. I could see it in Lydia's eyes that she knew I found someone but it wasn't going to last long.

"Let's go," I say grabbing her wrist. Nora doesn't leave.

"Are we just going to leave them? I thought you wanted revenge Jack," she said.

Lydia Pov

Jack didn't want to fight. He didn't want to lose Nora. Jacob was walking forward. I grabbed his wrist. My eyes were pleading him to just let it go.

"Jacob..." I say. He stops looking down.

"You know, sooner or later, Nora is going to die. We should stop it now so Jack doesn't get too attached," he says. I shook my head.

"Let him be... at least now," I said. My eyes met Jack's in the distance.

Nora Pov

So this is how it feels to have a sister on the other side. Tragic.

Jack Pov

I led Nora to the carriage and we went off. Nora had her gun in her hand but I laid it down. 

"Nora, it's not easy having a sister who is against you. I just don't want them to get you," he said. Nora smiled.

"Alright Jack, but when the gang wars come in. We have to," she says.

Jacob Pov

I look at the carriage in the distance. I get how Lydia is feeling. If Evie was with the Templars, I would feel the same way. I look at Lydia who was staring at the ground.

Lydia Pov

Nora dying... Jack would be devastated. It would be just like the time when I sent him to the asylum. Disappointment. How I hated that feeling, words could not describe. Jacob's hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Hey now, we have work to do. Forget about this, okay?" he said in a warm tone. He knew how I felt. That's why I chose him. I smiled and made my way to the carriage.

"Pub?" Jacob said.

"No! Not after what just happened," I said.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day," I continued. Jacob nodded and I motioned the horses to go.

*Picture of Bloody Nora*

*Picture of Bloody Nora*

*** 

Evie Pov

Where are those two? I hear footsteps from the train. I fast walk towards the sound. I stop in my tracks once I see them.

"Where were you two?" I said.

"Meeting Bloody Nora and Jack, *scoffs*," Jacob replies. Lydia just kept staring at the floor.

"Tomorrow, you two are meeting the Disraeli's tomorrow," I add and walk away, getting ready for bed.

Lydia Pov

Ah yes, the Disraeli's. The man is the Prime Minister. It seems there were threats by the Blighters towards them. What a pity. I look towards Jacob whose eyes were on the edge of closing. It was midnight and we were exhausted. I patted Jacob and lead him to his bead on which he just dropped face first on. I giggled silently. 

"Goodnight, Jacob," I said and kissed the top of his head before I left the room. I made my way to my room and opened the book Evie gave me. I was able to make through a good 3 chapters. I turned the next page to reveal the 4th chapter. The Looking Glass. This is what the first paragraph reads.

Children of these sort see a looking glass as a path beyond. Look through one and you see something else. Control one, you haunt the next person to look at it. The more pieces, the more dimensions. The more dimensions, the more you see... feel... and believe.

Below the first paragraph was a picture. It looked more like a painting. A man was sitting on a stool looking as a mirror. All types of pictures were on the mirror. I began to notice that I never really noticed this before. I thought those pictures were normal as a kid. I saw them all the time but my parents told me there was nothing. Exactly. I closed the book. I heard a knock.

"Come in," I said. Evie walked in.

"Reading the book, eh?" she said. I nodded.

"The looking glass. Quite interesting. My parents never understood how I looked at things," I said. She nodded.

"I believe that if you made the looking glass haunt a person for a while, you could show me," she said smiling. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why would you want to see it?" I said.

"Just wondering," she replied, shrugging. I shrugged back and patted the place next to me. I took out a hand mirror next to me and touched the mirror. As soon as I did, a black mist covered the whole thing and went back to normal. I handed it to Evie.

Evie Pov

I grabbed the mirror and looked into it. Incredible. It's just that, I never knew these spirits existed. I have been a fan in reading mysteries but I never saw one. Once I thought I had enough I gave it back to Lydia who covered it with her palm to take out what was left.

"Well, I shall be going. Good night Lydia," I nod.

"Goodnight," she replies. I close the door behind me.

Lydia Pov

I woke up in the middle of the night. I sat up in my bed and saw a figure. It was standing still in front of me with a knife. It didn't move. It looked real but I didn't know if I should move or not. I had a cup of water next to me. I splashed the water and it didn't touch it. I turned my head to the window. The sun was peeking. As it slowly rose, the figure faded. It faded in a black mist in which led to my mirror. I wanted to break it but I remember what I read. It only makes it worse.

I slowly get up on my feet and look at my tall mirror next to my desk. I immediately look away and get dressed, avoiding contact. I hear a voice in my head.

Ignoring me...

"Yes not leave me alone," I reply. The sound hisses. I hear glass break. I turn around. I find the once cup full of water broken. Shattered in pieces of glass... I grabbed my kukri walking in circles. Another sound comes. This time of a book. I turned to the source of the sound. It was the book Evie gave me. It was opened to a specific page. My eyes were wide open. The wind from the window kept flipping the pages until it stopped. It read in large words.

Fear Bomb

I walked towards it. It was a bomb used to scare people. Once rolled it, it erupts in a scenery of flames and screaming. I think Aleck could hook the machinery but I don't think it is the right time. My door opens. I turn to the door my gun pointing at it. It was Jacob, holding his hands up in a surrender.

"Relax love, it's me. What happened in here?" Jacob asked looking around. The broken glass, scattered papers, and open book. I was rubbing the back of my head with my hand nervously.

"He - he, uhm problems?" I said. Jacob shook his head.

"You sure?" he said. I nodded.

"Well, since you are ready, let's go," he said. I nodded and followed him.

*** 

We were perched on the roof top. We spotted a fancy carriage in which we presumed the Prime Minister was in.

"You know what to do love. Get them out of here," he said. I nodded. I jumped down and immediately caught the attention of a group of blighters. One was sprinting towards me. I moved aside and the man hit his face in the fence. I giggled. I threw my throwing knives on two of the men. For the last one, I did as the book said. I grabbed a smoke bomb and hovered my hand around it. The blighter was staring at me in confusion.

Jacob Pov

What is she doing? Touching a smoke bomb won't do anything. Right? I bite my lip. Lydia walks forward briskly. The blighter walks toward her as well. She was holding the bomb in her hand like a base ball, about to be pitched. She rolled the ball on the floor doing a spin. The bomb rolls and erupts in flames with screeching sounds. I almost fell out of the roof from terror. What in the bloody hell was that? Lydia looked at her hands and was shocked as well. I shook it off and took out the guards around the carriage. I saw the scared faces on the people inside. I smirked. 

Once I finished, I saw Lydia sneaking towards me. We hopped in the carriage. The two were startled.

"Who are you?" the man said. I assume he is Benjamin Disraeli.

"There has been a threat to your like, sir," Lydia explains. 

"What type of threat?" the man asks. A gun shot was fired. I pointed outside.

"That threat. Excuse us," I said. Lydia and I went to the driver's seat. I took the reins and blasted off. Lydia was shooting the people behind us. Surprisingly, it only took her 3 shots to lose them.

"That fast?" I said.

"Skill," she smirks. I park the carriage next to the sidewalk. I walk over to open the carriage. I helped Mrs. Disraeli out and they stopped in front of us.

"Sir, we will be your body guard from now on. Don't worry about your threats," I said. The woman playfully patted at the man's shoulder.

"Oh Dizzy, we have ourselves company," she says playfully. The man rolls his eyes.

"I thank you both dearly. I must be off. Inform me if so," he says walking away. Lydia stops the woman though.

"Mrs. Disraeli, do you have any information about Starrick's influence on the House of Commons?" she says.

"Why I do! However, you must do me a favor," she says.

"A favor Miss?" Lydia raises her eyebrow. 

"I want to be escorted in Devil's Acre," Lydia's eyes were wide open shaking her head slowly in surprise.

"Is this necessary?" I say.

"Why indeed! Oh and before I leave, what is you name?" she says.

"I am am Jacob Frye and this is Lydia Abbott,"I point towards Lydia.

"Well, I will see Mrs. Abbott and you Mr. Frye tonight," she says.

"Miss!" I say when she turned around, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Good day Mr. Frye!" she says. I sigh.

"This better be worth it," Lydia says. 

"No promises, love" I say. 

*Mary Anne Disraeli*

*Mary Anne Disraeli*  
*** 

"Are you ready?" I say. The woman was staring at the journalists. She looks back at us.

"I am sorry to cancel this engagement, Mr. Frye. I must not be seen," she says.

"No problem," Lydia says smiling. Lydia gestures towards a carriage. The woman hops on. I hop on the driver's seat. I immediately hear shouts from men. Blighters, really? Lydia holds a smoke. She throws it back. It makes that same sound.

"Where did you learn that?" I say.

"I don't know. It just works," she says. I scoff.

"Jealous?" she says.

"It looks fun," I say.

"I will try to teach you later," she says. I smile. I don't understand why we have to bring this lady to one of the most dangerous pubs in the world. We reach our destination and I go to help the woman. I noticed she had a dog which just kept barking.

"Be nice Desmond," the woman says. I smirk and attempt to pet it. When I was about to, it growled. Lydia giggled. I offer an arm to the woman. She takes it. I nod to Lydia to clear the path.

Lydia Pov

Why me? Ugh. I don't hate her, but why do we have to do this? I was walking slowly around the slums of the pub. It was pitch dark. I was walking until I felt a hand cover my mouth. My instinct was fast enough to have the man have his face against the wall, arm behind their back, and my gun pointed at his head.

"What do you want?" I say.

"Prime Minister's wife is here. Does that explain it?" he says. 

"Not quite," I growl. Since a gun it too loud, I slash at the man with a kukri. He falls to the floor. I hear talking around the corner. I walk behind a building. I overheard their conversation.

"Look at them Mr. Frye," she says. I look at what she is looking towards. It was a couple kissing. I looked at Jacob's reaction.

"Ugh - erm," he says.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frye! I have been married 3 times. I have went through that many times!" the woman says proudly. I scoff. I whisper to myself mocking her.

"I got married 3 times Jacob. Maybe you could be my 4th one. Oh Jacob, I must not be seen. Mr. Frye- blah -blah," I say until I was startled by someone saying my name. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"You okay love?" he chuckles. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Good thing it was dark. I saw him holding the woman's dog.

"Did you just leave the Prime Minister's wife alone in one of the most dangerous pubs?" I say in a loud whisper. Jacob realized.

"Not my fault a blighter stole his dog," he says. Before he ran off. He put a light kiss on my cheek and ran off smirking. I shook my head. I knew he thought I was jealous. I sneaked around and saw the woman and Jacob. Jacob drank the beer in one take. The woman took a sip and put a face of slight disgust. She covered it good though.

"Mr. Frye, this is... remarkable," she said. He chuckled. I knew he was bored. He stood up to lead the woman back to the carriage. I heard a blighter shouting to Jacob.

"Well if it isn't the dog walker," he said. I rolled my eyes and rolled another of my fear bombs. They were running away like chickens. I laughed. Jacob smiled.

"I really want some of those," he says. We walk towards the carriage laughing. Once we reach our way back, I remembered about the purpose of the mission.

"Mrs. Disraeli, what about Starrick's men?" I say.

"Ah, Miss Abbott. Find Philip Twopenny and James Brudenell. Two men, all about politics," she says. I smile nodding and she leaves. Once she left, I sighed.

"All that hard work for a mere two names," I say in frustration.

"That must have been a hard mission for you love," Jacob said.

"I don't hate her. She is so... annoying," I say. 

"Come on love, let's get home. Tomorrow is the gang war," my smile faded.

"For who?" I say. Jacob's smile faded as well.

"Nora. Remember. I told you that the rooks would be conquering strongholds. Well all is left is the City of London gang war," he says. I didn't want to go. At all. Jacob wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"It's now or never," he says. I nod.

*Jack's side of the story*

Jack Pov

I was practicing. Tomorrow was the gang war. However, I knew, no amount of practice would help. Nora was next to me practicing her aim. I sigh. Nora lowers her gun and looks at me.

"Something wrong?" she says. I grew attached to Nora. I knew that was bad. It was the first time I actually wanted to be with someone.

"I am worried about tomorrow," I say. She walks towards me.

"I get it. We do it to protect our part," she says.

"No. They are too strong Nora. We can't win this. I just... don't want to lose you," I hold her hands in mine.

"If we don't make it. Then at least we can hang out one last time," she says. Nora wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine on her waist. She stepped forward. I stepped back. We did this until we were dancing. Without music but I heard it. All in my head. It was great. We did it for a good amount of time then we decided to sit down. She wrapped my hand with her's.

"If I don't make it, continue what you wanted. Even if Starrick doesn't like it. And... move on. If you find someone else. Go for it. I want you to be happy," she says smiling. I lean forward to kiss her. Isn't it funny? Crazy people make me feel sane. I break out of the kiss. It was probably the last time I would see her. The whole night, I could't sleep. I did't want to imagine it. 

What does the future hold...

***

Lydia Pov

I was sitting up in bed. Staring at the window. The train was moving constantly so the whole part of London was a blur. I heard a knock. I didn't bother to answer it. Jacob walked in and sat next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder. I tilted my head to rest on his. I could stay like this for as long as I wanted. But it was hard. The whole night, I wasn't myself. It was like, I was watching Jack the whole night, being with Nora. It broke my heart to know that she would die. There were dry tears staining my cheeks. Evie walked in.

"It's time guys," she said smiling. She noticed my face and pulled out a handkerchief wiping away tears. I thank her. Jacob sits back and pulls me off the bed.

"Let's finish this," he says. I nod. I get all my weapons with no emotion. I look at the reflection of my hidden blade. I saw blood covering it. I flicked it back and joined the Frye Twins.

***

Our carriage stopped in behind the rooks. I was silent the whole ride. I saw the blighter on the other side. Jack and Nora hand in hand. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Nora climbed the top of the carriages on the other side. Jacob walk out with Evie. I walk behind them. Jacob walks in front of the rooks.

"This borough belongs to us!" Jacob shouts raising a fist in the air. The fight began. I wielded through some blighters. Jack and I kept seeing each other in the distance. It was as if the world stopped. I run over to the top of the roof. Jack follows. I was trying to make him leave the scene. I perched on top of one of them. I looked back at the scene. Jacob was fighting Nora. I gasped. I turned my head to see Jack standing next to me. I did the leap of faith into hay. 

Jacob Pov

I was now circling Nora. 

"How would it feel to lose the love of your life hm Jacob?" Nora said. I immediately turned to see Jack and Lydia chasing each other. I sensed Nora was trying to strike. I block it with my blade. I hold her wrist and dig my kukri into her stomach. She screamed. Jack immediately turned his head. I released the blade and watched her crumble in front of me.

Lydia Pov

I didn't notice Jack was running towards Jacob with his gun. He was about to shoot.

"Jacob!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I shoved Jack over the bridge. Next thing you know, we were falling in the Thames River. I let go of him in mid air and prepare for a dive. I heard Jacob screaming my name. Once I hit the water, I felt Jack trying to drown me. I kicked him off and swam to shore, panting. He stood up and I heard the click of the gun, ready to shoot. I stared at him with large eyes. I couldn't do anything. He was panting very heavily. For the first time, I saw tears in his eyes.

"Jack. I didn't want to have you see Nora die. Please," I tremble. Jacob was behind him.

"Stop Jack. Please don't do this," he says. I saw Evie next to him. Jack was trembling. He couldn't even keep his gun steady. He was slowly pointing the gun towards himself. I immediately ran over to him. He was closing his eyes.

"No Jack!" I was shouting. I knew inside him. Way inside him. He won't do it. He doesn't want to die until he completes his goal. His unknown goal. I kept grabbing on his wrist to stop him from what he is trying to do. He looks at Nora's dead body. He looks at me. He looks at the Frye Twins. He shoots. The gun is fired. Jack was limping towards the floor. I wasn't shot. Jacob was fine. Evie was fine. I looked at Jack. His leg was bleeding. Jack did it intentionally. He was hurt. Mentally and physically. He crawled to Nora. He stroked her hair. He whispered things to her that were barely heard. I broke down. My eyes filled with tears. I knelt down with my face in my hands. It was horrible site. If Jacob was dead or if I died, we would feel horrible. Jack just wanted to stay with her. Jacob went over to the carry me. He knew I wouldn't budge.

Jack doesn't turn around. Jacob and Evie took me out of there. I heard Blighters running to Jack to help him. Jacob kissed my head.

"It's over, Lydia," he says. I didn't care anymore. I was just staring. Staring at life itself.

***

I sat in my bed staring at the wall. I didn't move for hours. I heard a conversation.

Jacob Pov

"I am worried for her, Evie. I knew this would happen-" I say.

"Jacob. She is a strong woman. We have known her since children. The most we can do is help her," she says. I nod. I sit next to Lydia in her bed. I wrap my hands around her. She immediately melts in it.

"It's over, Jacob. Thank you. If you were never there, I would have never went through this," she says. I stare at her. She stares at me back.

"Thank you for saving my life. I was almost dead," I say chuckling. She chuckles back.

"I love you, Jacob," she says. I smile. I intertwine her hand with mine and I kiss her.

"Jacob! Mrs. Disraeli is watching!" she says to me. I immediately look at the door. No one was there. Lydia was laughing hysterically. I smirk back at her.

"You sly devil," I say. 

"Oh, Mr. Frye, sorry I have to drop our engagement," Lydia says in a mocking voice laughing. 

"Mr. Frye I have been married 3 times!" I say in another mocking voice. The two of us were laughing the whole time. 

Jack Pov

I sat in my bed. Everything around me was broken. Starrick walked in, examining the damage.

"You have done well Jack," he says. I slowly look up smirking.

"The end is merely the beginning," I say. I look at the mirror next to me. It started growing dark. I smirked... breaking it.

The end is merely the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for being patient!


	11. Bits of Broken Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Super Sorry for the wait. I am trying very hard to type. I will be more detailed in this story. Helps to make it longer :)

Lydia Pov

Jack did it. He finally blew it. I hated last night. I had to meet Mrs. Disraeli and deal with Bloody Nora's death. I turned to my left. Jacob was sound asleep. I bet an earthquake wouldn't wake him. I leaned over and kissed the top of his head and tried sitting up. I was sore. The fall from the bridge was quite rough. I looked at the tall mirror against the front wall. It was in one piece but cracks were on it. 

Look what he did...

That voice, that snickering voice. But how did it. Oh... I'm such a stupid arse. Jack must have broken his when he went to the hospital. I got out of the bed and walked slowly towards the mirror. I turned my head towards the book placed on my desk. 

Chapter 5

Bits of Broken Looking Glass

Break the glass, yourself will be feared. Each time you do so, the more accustomed you are. The easier it will be to control.

"The easier it will be to control..." I whispered to myself. I heard a little bit of shuffling behind me. I immediately shoved my head towards the origin of the sound. Jacob was moving. Is he having a nightmare? I sighed and motioned towards the mirror. I took a deep breath and touched the mirror. All its pieces fell to the ground. I gasped and heard loud screeching.

"Close your doors!" I heard Evie scream out. She ran to my cart with Henry and closed the door immediately. We heard scratching noises from the other side of the door. Sounded like a bird.

"What is it Evie?" I asked. She turned to me in slight horror.

"A mob of crows just flew into the train," she said. She looked down at the broken mirror.

"You broke it?" she said.

"No, no. It was Jack. I decided to touch it and I guess the birds flew in," I said. Right when I thought about the birds I looked towards the open window. The scratching stopped. All of us looked at the window.

"Close the window!" Henry shouted. We all ran towards it, slamming it shut. We were all breathing heavily. The birds didn't stop. Then I remembered, I would have to learn to control it anyways. Better now than never. I slowly reached for the window and thought of a way to scare them. They hate scarecrows, right? A black mist went from my fingers, through the window, and reached the crows. They were struck. After 3 seconds, they froze and fell to the ground... dead. The noise stopped. I let out a moderately loud sound of relief. Jacob immediately sat up.

"What happened?" he slightly shouted. All three of us turned our head to the side slowly with a dumb expression on our faces.

"After all that, you wake up to me breathing," I say.

"After all what?" he says. I raise my hands in the air.

"The crows! The mirror! The scratching noises!.... UGH!" I said. I shouted turning around towards the door when I finished. Jacob made a confused face looking at me.

"Sometimes I worry that if an actually emergency happens, and you sleep through it..." I shake my head. Evie and Henry sigh. Jacob smirks behind them.

"I have seen you two together a lot lately," he says. Evie and Henry turn around. So do I. I won't lie, they do hang out a lot.

"Says the guy who sleeps next to Lydia," Evie scoffs. I giggle. Jacob scoffs.

"At least I don't take the excuse to not fight as to hanging out with Henry," he continues. Evie gets angered, walking briskly towards Jacob.

"OH! At least I didn't hang out with a Templar named Pearl Attaway!" she replies. I raise my hands up at them.

"ENOUGH! What has gotten in to you two... I get your siblings but you both are more mature, grow up for once!" I say.

"Says the girl who is defending a Templar," Jacob says. 

He did not! He did not just put my brother in this! Evie and I make a death glare at Jacob.

"Jacob... you know better," Evie says. I shake my head slowly in shock. Too angered to bother, I shove my way through them, making my way out of the train.

Jacob Pov

Oh god. I just hurt Lydia's feelings. I'm such an arse!

"Lydia... no," I try to stop her but she had a head start. I raise my hands in defeat.

"Great, now she is mad at me," I say.

"Good luck. She is a tough person to convince," Evie says.

"You're not helping?" I say.

"Your problem. After all, I didn't say anything bad," she says. Evie leaves with Henry.

Great. How do I make her happy again? Flowers? Oh god I'm stupid, she plays with faith why would she want that? She likes things that explode. Of course, FIREWORKS!

Lydia Pov

*10 PM at night*

I was sitting on top of the Big Ben. 

"Jacob's right. I protect a Templar. But that Templar is my brother!" I shout at myself. I take out my pocket watch. Father gave this to me when I was young. Jack had the same one too. Tears scattered down when I saw a picture of the family inside it. I heard someone come up the stairs. I turned back. It was a rook.

"Sorry to scare you miss. Boss told me to give you this," he handed me a note with a rose on it. The rook walked away.

It had the word "Jacob Frye" as the beginning. I opened the letter.

Dear Lydia,

I am sorry about the incident early today. I never meant any of it. You know I wouldn't. Let me make sure you do...

Signed,

Jacob Frye

I looked up and saw fireworks. There were a series of hearts, stars, and original fireworks. I was smiling with pleasure. I never thought he would do such a thing. I looked down at the rose he gave me. I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back and felt Jacob put his chin on my shoulder. 

"Do you forgive me now?" he asked. Let's have a little fun. I am not giving up that easy. I shake my head slowly.

"Nope," I say. I felt Jacob be a little startled.

"What do you want?" he said.

"This," I said and I kissed him. I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He picked me up from my sitting position so that we were pretty much in a dancing position. As I let go, we would look back at the fireworks. Beautiful. Jacob started going in a swaying motion as if we were dancing. I smirked and went with it.

"Do you forgive me now?" he said, brushing the hair from my face.

"Well... yah, pretty much," I said. We both chuckled.

Best night ever.

***

Jack Pov

I have been working on a little outfit of mine. Starrick let me use black clothing from the basement. I remember when Lydia and I used to make our clothes after mother taught us. I didn't like the Templar outfit at all. I was never really "with" the Templars. I joined to have some power against the assassins. It's a start. I got the black clothing and created a large robe like outfit with a belt. It was a type of outfit I always wanted to wear. My parents found it too sinister. I remember Lydia and I used to sneak in the sewing room and create "sinister" like clothes.

I remember Lydia and I used to sneak in the sewing room and create "sinister" like clothes

 

Although now, clothes for female assassins were more like this.

Although now, clothes for female assassins were more like this  
Lydia was a big fan of my type of taste. As soon as we became accustomed to the ways of fearing people, we decided to see the best look for a type of thing. London isn't exactly a too hard of a place to hide in. It is so dark at night, wearing white would make you invisible. However, when Lydia and I were in that sewing room, this was Lydia's clothing.

However, when Lydia and I were in that sewing room, this was Lydia's clothing

Lydia Pov (short moment)

It was midnight and everyone was fast asleep. I walked over to my wardrobe and looked at something to wear. In the very bottom, I found the outfit in which Jack and I made together. I nodded my head and wore it. I suppose a little moment outside wouldn't hurt.

I was climbing and jumping across rooftops. As I made it over to the bridge, I found someone in a dark robe like outfit looking at the Thames River. I made sure my kukri was in reach. As I was a foot away, the man sensed me pointing his gun. I did the same. But then I realized.

"Jack?" I said.

"Lydia? What are you-" he stopped as soon as he saw what I was wearing.

"You kept that?" he continued. I nodded. He smiled. Probably the first one in a decade.

"I see you have too," I said.

"Something I cherish everyday," he smirked. I smiled but frowned after I saw the water. That night when Nora died.

"Look... I'm sorry about Nora's death-"

"It's okay. You didn't do it. Jacob did." I sighed.

"Jack. Remember when the twins would come to our house all the time when we were young?"

"Yes? Does that matter?"

"It's just, you seem like when we met them again, after our parents' death, you changed completely."

"Must we come back to this?" he growled.

"Jack I get it. Between you and me, Jacob made me mad after accusing me of working with a Templar."

"Bloody Bastard-"

"You broke the mirror didn't you?" Jack stopped.

"Yes"

"Did you know what you did?"

"If it means for the worse, then maybe" I scoff.

"Jack you unlocked something that would ruin our lives. Just this morning, crows attacked the train!"

"It's not like I did it! It's that stupid voice probably"

"Oh so you here that too?"

"I honestly thought that was you"

"Very funny"

"True because I usually scare you" 

"Jack!" I playfully punch him on the shoulder. He laughs while raising his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, just to be clear Lydia, I am still not changing my mind about being with the Templars"

"And why so?"

"The people deserve to suffer, your assassins and the rest"

"But-"

"Like what has the world done for us. You hit it with grace once and it hits you with hate 10 times harder" I sigh in defeat.

"If it makes you happy Jack..."

"When did you care about what makes me happy. All you did is take it away!"

"You know I never-" I was grabbed by Jack and shoved to the edge of the bridge. He turned my head towards the right. I saw a lump of dirt on the side next to the river.

"You see that pile of dirt Lydia! That's what you stole," I shoved out of his hold.

"And you know what you stole...the feeling of us every being siblings," I threw the pocket watch which we were given in our early ages. It opened to the picture of the family. I broke in tears staring at the ground. Jack looked at me all shook. To him, family is the only thing that mattered. All he had left.

"Lydia... you don't need to do this," he said softly.

"I never wanted to ruin your life! I never wanted to kill Nora or trust the Frye family instantly. I never wanted you to go to the asylum. I never wanted our parents to die. I never wanted to end up with these stupid fear tactics. I never wanted to live!" I finished that sentence with a deep breath. I fell to my knees.

"Why can't you understand the pain I go through Jack," I say in almost a whisper. Jack just stood there. The nerve of him. I heard foot steps coming our way. It was Templar.

"Hey Jack. Oh I see you have gotten the Rook's lady eh. Come on let's bring this assassin to Starrick," the man briskly grabbed at my arms forcing me to get up. I heard a gun being set up. 

"Don't you even dare," Jack points the gun at him. The man slowly raises his hands along with a gun. He points it at me. Two other blighters grab Jack from behind taking his gun.

"Don't stand in my way Jack," the man was about to shoot the gun. 

"No!" I shout and stab the man in the stomach. I get two throwing knives and throw it at the two blighters' heads. However, as soon as I threw them I was shot in the stomach. I gasped, holding onto the wound to stop the bleeding.

Jack Pov

Lydia was bleeding, the sister that saved my life. I looked to see a group of rooks.

"Hey you guys, help her out," I shouted. The rooks were confused but went over to help me pick Lydia up and move her to the carriage. Her eyes were half closed. I shook her.

"Hey, you are NOT sleeping on my watch," Lydia looked at me. 

"Whatever makes you happy Jack..." she says slowly and weakly.

"Staying alive would make me VERY happy," I say. By the time we reached the hospital her arm fell on her side. I gasped. 

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR" the rooks opened it and I shouted for a nurse. Three came to me and set her on the bed. I grabbed the last one by the collar. I spoke in a low menacing growl.

"I swear... if something happens to her... you all will die before you have the chance to squeal," I say. The nurse nods rapidly and runs over to Lydia as soon as I let go.

Jacob Pov

I was walking in the streets with Evie and Henry. We didn't find Lydia in the train. I heard a rook shouting at us when we turned the corner.

"Boss BOSS, Lydia has been shot!" the rook shouts. I immediately turned around and grabbed the man by the collar.

"Who did it..." I say in a low growl. Evie pushes me aside. I scoff.

"Take us to the hospital," she says politely. Too polite. The rook leads us the the hospital. 

I saw Jack sitting with his face in his hands. He has something to do with this. I glared at him but Evie told me to relax.

Evie Pov

Trust me, I was not taking this really easily. I walked over to Jack.

"Jack, what has happened?" I say softly. He remains silent for a while and then starts.

"I had a fight with Lydia and a Templar was going to take her to Starrick. I made a threat to shoot him until two blighters stopped me. I had absolutely no way of escaping. I was a dead man. Lydia fought the men but was shot in the process..." he stopped sniffling a bit. He didn't show his face for the whole time. The nurse walked in.

"She won't be awake for a while but we cleaned up the wound. Please be cautious," she says. 

Jack Pov

I immediately stood up and walked in the room. Jacob and I were the closest to her. Evie took her space. Henry... I honestly didn't understand why he was here. Whatever. Jacob motioned to me.

"I was always there for her. You were the one who saw it. You first," he says smiling. I nod back with no emotion. I sit on the chair next to her and take a deep breath.

"Never listen to all those cruel things I tell you. I will always be your brother. Even if I am a Templar... Thank you for saving my life. I was a bloody dead arse back there," I laugh a little while the rest smile at me. I turn to the group behind me.

"You have great people looking after you. Even if they are a key to this little war in between," I nod. I turn back to Lydia. I look at the pocket watch in which she threw. I grabbed it and placed it in her right hand, bending her fingers and placing it on her chest. A few tears rolled down. She wasn't waking.

"She will wake sooner or later Jack... don't worry," Jacob says softly. I nod slowly. She had to be shot in the clothing we made together. The nurse walks towards me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Jack-"

"Don't you tell me what to do," I growl at her. She steps back away from me. 

"Don't worry Lydia. We are here," I conclude by placing her other hand on top of the one clutching the pocket watch. I stand up and walk out. I walk down several dark alleyways.

All I need to know is the awaiting answer, which will be when Lydia wakes up.

All I need to do now is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, guys yes it is short but easier for me to update so yah. Thanks for reading.


	12. Be Careful Who You Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will start to make chapters different from the game. Please bare with me. It's bloody hard to get an idea these days.

Crawford Starrick Pov

Reviewing who's dead in my "army". I am so amused. I have got to step up my game. Lydia is down, and Jacob is nothing without her. Evie... I don't see her much. Maybe I should give the assassins more work to do. UGH! 

I throw my knife in front of me, leaving it implanted on the wall. I sigh loudly putting my head in my hands. One of my Templars knock on the door. I don't lift my head.

"Come in," I say sighing. The man opens the door and walks halfway to my desk. I lift my head up slowly. I see a bottle of liquid. I look at the man's face.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Dr. Elliotson told me to give this to you before he died. I seemed to just find it," he says.

"Bring it here," I order him with a flick of the wrist. He walks forward and hands me the liquid. I observe it. The front reads, "Soothing Syrup". 

"How is this supposed to help. I am not going to heal people," I said.

"That's my point sir. It has never been proved to work. Dr. Elliotson was going to test it but a man became sick and he was never able to fix it. Find a way to make your targets sick sir," he said. I nodded. This is what I needed. Everyone trusted doctors so they will do the same.

"I want more of these and sent to open market as soon as possible," I say giving him the bottle. He takes it and is about to leave the door before I remember.

"Where is Jack?" I said. The man doesn't turn around.

"No one has seen him for a week, sir," he said.

"On your way, please look for him," I said. The man nodded and walked out the door. I reach for a piece of paper and begin signing the documents for the Soothing Syrup production.

Jack Pov

I sit in the alleyway with my head against the wall. I didn't want to see any Templars. It's been a week! A bloody week and Lydia hasn't woken up. Is she dead? I turned my head to the source of a commotion. I heard a gang fighting. No, not again. I crawl down the alley and see the Rooks again. Just a few blighters. I see Jacob barely putting enough strength in his fight. He must be feeling the same. It's a shame I'm against the twins, but it doesn't feel right otherwise. 

The fight ended and I walked up to Jacob who was sitting on a cart looking down. He didn't seem to notice me and points his hidden blade. I push his arm aside in a straight manner.

"I'm not here to fight you," I said.

"Then what?" he retorts.

"Just want to see if you got any news about Lydia," I say. Jacob scoffs.

"And so now you care," he says. I clench my fists but breathe silently.

"I'm guessing you don't," I turn away.

"What were you fighting about again Jack? It seems all you do is hurt her more, hmm," he says.

"She came to me Jacob... because of you," I retorted. Jacob looks down. Seems he remembers.

"It looks like you are the one hurting her," I say.

"Why do you hate me so much Jack? What did I ever do to you?" he says walking forward.

"What I think is none of your concern," I say walking forward.

"All I did is help your sister-"

"Help her do what. Help her be a better assassin and pull her away from me?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds cruel-"

"Do you think if she hated me she would have left sooner, before she met you two. Don't you think she would have not been brainwashed by your creed"

"Jack-"

"Your sister is right. You are a reckless fool who doesn't know any consequences. This is why I trust no one. This is why I don't like you," I end there and walk away. Jacob stands there with his mouth slightly open. Reality hit him. It should have hit him sooner.

Evie Pov

One week. Jacob must be dying by now. I've got to do something to bring him back. 

"Henry, I am going to go see Lydia," I say.

"Very well. Tell me how she is when you come back," he says. I nod and walk out.

Lydia Pov

"All I did is help your sister-"

"Help her do what. Help her be a better assassin and pull her away from me?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds cruel-"

"Do you thing is she hated me she would have left sooner, before she met you two. Don't you think she would have not been brainwashed by your creed:

"Jack-"

"Your sister is right. You are a reckless fool who doesn't how any consequences. This is why I trust no one. This is why I don't like you"

Oh my god, these damn whispers. Are Jacob and Jack fighting. But why? Man I need space. I wonder what would happen to them if I died. Wait did I die?

I try to move but nothing does. Great I am dead. I cry through my sorrows knowing I will never see them again. 

Evie Pov

I walk in the hospital. I tap a nurse on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know where is Lydia," I say. She nods and I follow.

"She has been unconscious for a week. We thought she died-" she stopped. She was looking at Lydia. I heard crying. I turned around and saw Lydia in deep sorrow. Did she think she died?

I walked over and shook he slightly careful of her wounds. 

Lydia Pov

Great, when you are dead God, shakes you to wake up in heaven. Then I hear Evie's voice. Is she dead too? Did Jacob blame it on her? I swear, when I turn into a ghost, I am going to haunt him till he dies.

"Lydia wake up..." I hear her voice again. I am too weak to move.

"Don't worry I will kill Jacob," I whisper. I hear a laugh.

"Well you can't do that right now, Lydia," she says. I was confused. I used all my useless energy to open my eyes, to see heaven. All I see is the hospital and Evie. I'm alive!

"Evie! I am so glad to see you," I say rubbing her arm.

"And I am glad you are awake," she says putting my arm back down.

"How long have I been out?"

"A mere week"

"A week!"

"Yep. And it seems part of your body is still in sleep," Evie stops when we hear two people walking through the door. Jacob and Jack... I am getting so sick of them right now.

"Hello love, glad you're awake," Jacob says and walks over to me. I hold my hand up. He stops.

"Both of you come here," I signal them forward. They come synchronized. I wink at Evie and she steps back smiling.

"Why are you-" Jacob stops after I slap both Jack and Jacob across the face. Both of them rub their cheeks.

"That is for fighting," I say crossing my arms.

"You heard?" Jack asked.

"All of it," I said,

"I'm not brainwashed! God damn it you two. Everything I do is like a threat to yourselves. I'm not stupid! Idiots..." I say. Evie claps behind me.

"Best pep talk ever," she says, "couldn't have done better." I smirk.

***

Jacob Pov

My god, Lydia slaps hard. I rub my cheek. At least she is alive. I go to meet Charles Darwin.

"Jacob! I have news," he says. 

"Sure you do Charles," I say walking over.

"There has been a series of robberies across London. Apparently, all the suspects end up having no idea how they attempted burglary. The latest burglary was at a shop with a pearl necklace," he concludes.

"Robberies in London? I thought I would never see the day!" I say running to the shop.

***

"Excuse me sir. Has there been a stolen pearl necklace here?" I ask.

"Why yes, there was a lady who came here and the necklace was gone! I was going to get it but it was too fast. There she is!" the man points to a lady running off. I run after the lady.

***

"Why are you stealing things from the shop?" I say.

"What? How? The last thing I remember is a watch and a bell. And then I am here with you," the lady walks off confused. I heard another burglary across the street and decided to follow him.

*** 

I hid behind the bush and saw a man with a watch being given money. I walk over to the man. He immediately brings out his watch.

"What you are-" I say.

"You are getting very sleepy" he says.

"What?"

"You are going to do a very special task for me, aren't you?"

"Ye- wait no!"

"You are going to get me something, aren't you?"

"Y- yes I am," my head was hurting so much.

"Now..."

After all that, the last thing I heard was a bell.

***

Lydia Pov

I am aching so bad! UGH! Stupid guns. I manage to brush it off and see Jacob staring at a guy holding a watch. Oh Jacob, it is not time to buy a pocket watch like your sister. You are even too lazy to read a sentence, when did he become interested in time. After the guy shook a bell, Jacob ran off.

Now Jacob is running from the bell? He is scared of bells? I laughed at the idea. I shook it off and decided to find Charles Dickens.

***

"Hello, Lydia! Glad to see you are well after that accident," he says.

"Glad to see you care," I say.

"Indeed but I have terrible news Lydia. It appears Spring-Heeled Jack has returned," he says.

"I thought we got rid of him," I said.

"I'm afraid not. Do find him for us," he says. I nod.

"I will Charles"

*** 

I went to go see Darwin with Evie since he had quite a mystery.

"Lydia and Evie. Glad to see you. I have found several letters all over the place seeming to address to you two," he says.

"Is that so? Shall we?" I gesture to Evie.

I walk over to a letter that seems to have the same red X I saw before. I kneel down.

Help these poor children. Help them dearly. They are sick. Get them away from here. Away from these retched people. I don't want them to grow up here.

-Freya Abbott

It seems to be addressed to Cecily Frye. Evie's mother. Freya was my mother's name. I walk over to Evie. She reads it.

"Must have been sent to my father after she died. But she must have sent it before you two were born or when Jack was one. How did she know," she said.

"Did someone tell her? Wouldn't make sense though..." I turned my head to see a large sack. I walked over and laid on it.

"Duty calls Evie," I say.

"Hey, I'm tired to," she sleeps on the other bag.

***

I sit up. I shake Evie and she sits up. We see a carriage speeding away with a woman screaming. We manage to hijack the carriage.

"Who are you?" the woman screams.

"Lydia and Evie!" I shout.

"Oh dear. Thank you! Can you please take me to Freya Abbott's house?" she says. I take the reins from Evie and send her to the house in which my parents died. Why does she want to go there. Does she know they are dead?

We reach the carriage.

"Oh thank you dears for saving me even if you don't know me. Come here so I can see your faces," she says. Evie and I hop out and go in the carriage.

"Mam?" Evie says. We don't find her. There was only a note.

Dear Freya,

I am so sorry that you lose so much. May my will to you be a long life and safe children. God bless you all. 

-Your dearest friend

The woman died? I wanted to go in the house but everything went all hazy. I woke up again.

"Evie, did we just have a dream?" I said.

"It appears so. Maybe Henry knows about this. Shall we ask him?" she says. I nod.

***

"Henry, do you know Freya Abbott?" Evie asks.

"I do. She was a good friend of your mother Evie, Cecily Frye. Another woman named Annabelle Abbott was Freya's sister. Freya has seen Jack's sudden attacks dangerous. However, Freya and her husband were also assassins. The Templars didn't know of the child but started to around 10 years. Starrick was starting to come to power. Lydia... it appears you and Jack were a large target. The Templars wanted you two on their side. Too bad Jack appears to have already," he sighs.

"And you tell us just now..." I say.

"Never asked," he says.

"I expected that type of attitude from Jacob," I said.

"Well I'm off Evie. It appears Spring-Heeled Jack has come again," I say and run off.

***

"Lydia! Lydia!" Charles Darwin was calling my name. I stop and run over to him.

"Yes Charles?" I ask.

"Jacob. He has been arrested," he says.

"What? Wait... I'm not surprised," I say. Charles raises an eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"Thought he would lose his shit and do something stupid," I say.

"Well he robbed something. The last time I saw him was when I told him about other people doing burglaries"

"The last time I saw him was when a guy with a watch and bell talked to him. After he rung the bell, Jacob ran off. For a second I though he was scared of bells. I was going to put bells all over his room," I laughed slightly at the thought. Charles did as well.

"Let's go see then"

***

I walked in and found police officers laughing. Jacob was doing the most ridiculous thing ever. A chicken dance. I couldn't hold back the laughter. He looks like a dancing constipated horse... however that looks like.

I walked towards him.

"Jacob? What in the world are you doing?" I asked. He stopped and shook his head.

"I don't remember a damn thing," he said.

"You can go Jacob. The police can't arrest you for losing your mind. Fly freely little chicken," Charles bursts out laughing and walks away. I grab Jacob by the arm.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I said.

"No and I guess yes but... "

"It was a hypnotist"

"Why didn't you stop me"

"I thought you were scared of bells and running away from it"

"Really Lydia- I'm scared of bells"

"Says the assassin who dances like a retarded chicken" I emphasized assassin.

"Fine. You win. But it was that guy," he said.

"Ok, ok. Let's go," I said. At the door Jacob stopped me.

"Hey, are you going to be alright. I mean you have been in a coma for a week. It's only been a day," he said.

"I'm fine-" I saw a woman shouting at a seller.

"He drank your syrup and now he is green!" the woman shouted.

"Go away! You are scaring my customers," he says. Jacob walks to the seller.

"What is going on here," he says. The man pulls a knife.

"Oh sod off" the seller says but Jacob slaps his hand along with the knife as if it were nothing. The man starts to run.

Jacob and I chase him until the street and stopped him from escaping.

"Ok, ok! I have been given orders to sell the soothing syrup. I was just told. It's my job, please!" he says.

"Tell us where the syrup originates," Jacob threatens him.

"A brewery down the street," Jacob lets the man go and he runs off. We summoned a few police officers and we went to the brewery. Charles Darwin was there too. 

I was on a ledge while Jacob was on the roof. I kidnapped the distributor and gave him to the police. I met up with Jacob at the door. It had a large lock. Charles walked up to Jacob. He wasn't expecting it so he flicked out his hidden blade. Charles slapped it away.

"It's me you bastard," he said. Jacob mumbled and we heard more Templars and Blighters. Jacob smashed the lock and pulled me in while Charles followed. Jacob closed the door behind us. It was a large brewery with many machines. 

"The gas is poisonous, you must do it quickly," Charles said. He walked through the back door and Jacob and I were left there.

"So... we kill everyone and destroy the machines?" Jacob smiled in confusion. I looked at him.

"If we thought like that we would have been dead by now," I said.

"You kill the guards and I will destroy the machines," I said. We made our way through the several levels. The last level was tough. I didn't know how much that coma affected me till now. I was coughing and there was one machine left. Jacob killed the last guard.

"Go!" he shouted. I immediately ran over to it coughing. I turned the wheel. A guard ran after me and pulled me down. I groaned when I fell and kicked the man over the edge. He fell down the levels. I was holding onto the rail. Jacob broke a window and looked back at me. More guards were coming. I thought he killed all of them? They were all sluggish but wanted to get me. They reminded me of zombies. I used my last strength and jumped up a ledge. Right when Jacob was about to one grab his ankle. I shot the man in the head and pulled Jacob up. We jumped out the window. The building exploded after a few seconds. I was trying to catch my breath.

"Well done you two. Oh and Lydia have some water dear," Charles gave me a bottle and I gladly took it. 

"Jacob just be aware that blowing up things is not he solution to everything," he says.

"Not a world in which I would want to live in," he scoffed. I punched him in the stomach.

"You know Lydia, you are quite strong even after being suffocated by gas," he says.

"I've been told," I said. Charles waved us goodbye.

"Should we go back to the train?" Jacob put his arm around my shoulders. I shoved him.

"Spring-Heeled Jack returned. I must finish that," I said walking off.

"I thought we got rid of that bastard," he said.

"No... he ran off," I said.

***

Whispers, those damn whispers. I can tell he is near. A woman was being strangled by a person with a dark outfit. It was him. Jacob and I ran to him. Another smoke bomb. It threw us off guard.

I got up and ran towards him going to the rooftops. He did that thing again. Appearing on different roof tops.

He kept shouting things that made no sense. Finally we reached a roof. Jacob was shoved to the ground. Right when the figure was about to hit him again I tackled him to the ground. He pushed me off but I stood up gliding. I used my cane sword and we were fighting without having to chase the roof tops. He threw me across the roof and stood there.

"Spring-Heeled Jack will never die!" he shouted and did the leap of faith. Only skilled assassins can do the leap of faith.

Jacob came to help me up.

"You saw it too?" he said. I nodded. We made our way back to Charles. Evie was there too. She walked up to me.

"Did you see spring-heeled Jack do the leap of faith?" she asked. I nodded.

"A toast to our successful ghost club?" Charles holds a pint while the rest of us hold ours. 

"Cheers!" all of us say so synchronized.

***

I walk out with Jacob to go to the train.

"Jacob, you think spring-heeled Jack was an assassin?" I asked.

"Perhaps he was manipulated," he said and shrugged. I looked down and reached for the pocket watch in my pocket. I woke up with it. Jack must have done it.

"Jacob, did you actually think I died?" I asked.

"I bloody sure did. Jack was starting to blame me. I am sorry we got in a fight. I am sorry about last week also. If I never made you mad, it would never have happened," he said. I felt bad. His face was all worried. I moved his arm and wrapped it around me and leaned against him. He smiled and decided to go with it.

"We are all family Jacob. The world just makes it harder to stay together. But I will never go away from you," I say.

"Neither will I," Jacob kisses the top of my head.

***

I walked in the train about to go to bed. Evie was immersed into some pile of papers and a blood sample.

"Whose blood is this Evie?" I asked.

"I told a scientist to try to see if Spring-Heeled Jack's blood matched your brother's," she said.

"And?" I asked. She sighed.

"It appears to be him but in a different form," she said.

"That makes no sense," I said.

"I know. But a spirit can't make damage," she said.

"But... Oh,"

"What?"

"I once found Spring-Heeled Jack's hideout. There was a costume and a bunch of Templars. But that's it," I said.

"Where was the hideout..."

"Our parents't house... OH!"

"But that smoke thing is complicated"

"He kept saying, "Spring-Heeled Jack will never die!""

"Perhaps he is just so determined" we laugh.

"Yah... it's just so shocking to what limits my brother goes through. After all only assassins can perform the leap of faith which gave a big hint"

"Well I guess he will always be one of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 12 is finished. Finally!


	13. True Tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Made this chapter pretty fast. Hope it's at least decent.

Lydia Pov

I need a break and so do the rest of us. Today is just the day in which Evie, Jacob, and I want to just walk around. It took a good 2 hours of persuading to get Evie out from her studies. At least I hope this day would be fine.

Evie Pov

"I still think we should continue finding the Piece of Eden," I say.

"Evie!" Jacob and Lydia shout at me. I scoff.

"God alright" 

Jacob Pov

Hey, I may not be a big fan with not getting drunk and having a good brawl but someone needs a walk- ah come on! I hear a man shouting about politics. I have to distract these two. I walk faster, away from the noise.

"Jacob why are you running?" Lydia raises an eyebrow.

"Uh- my legs are numb... come on!" Lydia perks her head in he direction of the shouting. Evie slowly walks with her. I sprint towards them and tug their arms away from the noise. Evie jerks her arm away.

"Jacob, seriously what is up with you!" Evie grunts and runs towards the man. Lydia follows.

"God I just pray for one day... ONE!" I whisper to myself. Lydia half turns.

"What was that?" she says. I roll my eyes and follow.

Evie Pov

"Oh the Frye Twins! I heard that we have much in common!" a man with a strong accent and increase spitting rate was directing me. I manage to wipe the spit and walk a few steps back.

"And in what way may I ask?" I question.

"My name is Karl Marx and I am an activist, all about the politics. I spread my philosophies all around London to help the ones in need. The problem is the ones that don't appreciate"

"You mean the Blighters?" Lydia asks.

"Yes... and you are?" he asks. Lydia outstretches her hand.

"Lydia Abbott," she answers. Marx doesn't return the offer.

"The escaped Lambeth prisoner?" Marx questions. Lydia looks at me with confusion.

"She is no prisoner. She is one of us," I continue. 

"If so, I am in need of assistance with my duty of the philosophies. A type of body guard you know," he continues. Jacob walks next to us.

"Should we at least talk about this first?" he asks me. I give him a glare and he scoffs.

"Sod it," Jacob walks away. I turn to the man.

"We accept but... where did you get the message of Lambeth prisoners," I ask.

"There are a list of names on posters all over London," he answers.

"Is Jack Abbott one of them?" Lydia asks. Marx looks at us puzzled.

"Who is Jack Abbott?" 

"That's what I thought. This is Starrick's doing," Lydia sighs and walks away.

"Thank you," I say.

 

Lydia Pov

Now I am a target. Best vacation ever. I am going to need more information. I make my way to Alexander's.

***

I knock.

"Who's this?" he shouts from inside.

"Lydia!" I shout back. I hear about 5 locks be unhatched and the door opens. Alexander gestures me inside and immediately closes the door, 5 times through.

"What is up with the security?" I ask.

"Starrick is constantly sending Blighters to take my inventions. I need to be as safe as possible," he says.

"I am sorry about that"

"No problem at all. I am more worried for you actually. You have been officially targeted. The asylum has went through their records and decided to eliminate all potential threats. Of course, this is Starrick's doing but I will suggest you be discrete. All the Blighters and some police are after you," he says.

"Do you have anything that can help?"

"The only think I have so far are light bulbs in progress. My friend Thomas Edison and I have been working on it but that will make it worse for you. However, I made this especially for you," Alexander walks into a room and brings back a mechanism. 

"Now what is this?"

"It's a multi knife thrower. It throws 5 knives in a row. Every time you flick it, 5 knives form on its edge. Every time you make a throwing motion, it flies forward," Alexander puts it on my right arm.

"Thank you dearly Alexander. Must I pay you?"

"On the house Lydia. Based on your situation, I can not press charges"

I nod and wave goodbye. As soon as I walk out, 5 blighters were looking at me.

"Yes!" I shout. They all look at me. I just wanted to try out the mechanism. I get into position and launch all 5 on the blighters' heads. I hear someone jumping down and I start to reload the next 5 in my hand. The person steps back. I raise an eyebrow and let my guard down.

"Another new toy. You are spoiled," Jacob says.

"Say that to your 5 different types of top hats. Mr. Abraham Lincoln," I scoff.

"Fine you win. I think we need to have a chat with Freddy. I heard the police are going against you," he said.

"So I have heard-" I sniff lowly.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Fire..." I say. I turn around and take an unoccupied carriage. Jacob hops in and I follow the smoke.

"When have you been a bloodhound," he says.

"Not the time Jacob," I reply. 

I reach the Lambeth asylum seeing it half in flames. I heard Evie shouting.

"Lydia, come quick!" she said. I hopped out and ran to her.

"All the doors are locked! We have to open them. Do you have some fire magic in there?"

"Do I look like a wizard!"

"Sorry, thought fire somehow connects with fear..."

"Evie you are right! The spikes make fire along with the fear bombs put never posses fire!"

"Touch it?"

"You are mad!"

"Okay, okay, just unlock the doors come on!"

I really wish Alexander made a gadget that shot out fire. Oh now I am thinking stupid!

I made my way to the main entrance. Jacob, Evie, and I kicked it multiple times until it opened. I ran inside to find Mrs. Nightingale. 

"Lydia! What are you doing?" Jacob shouted.

"I need to find Miss Nightingale!" I ran inside using my eagle vision to find her. 

She was on the second floor locked in a room about to jump out the window. I sprinted and kicked the door, managing to pull her inside.

"He is going to kill us all!" she shouted.

"Who?" I tried to bring her to her senses.

"Jack! Jack started the fire..." Mrs. Nightingale was coughing out blood and I looked around seeing the others nurses slaughtered on the floor. I half carried her out of the room. I saw many of the prisoners screaming from the fire. I looked away focusing on getting her out. 

"Come on!" Jacob was shouting at the entrance. I used full force but stopped when fire covered the entrance.

"We are not going to make it," she was coughing and tears were swelling her eyes.

"Yes we are!" I tried to encourage her, give her hope.

Come on. Fear equals fire. I just have to think this is all fake. This is all fake. Then I realized there is a back exit. The fire didn't touch there. I ran through.

Jacob Pov

"Evie! Lydia is in there!" I shouted.

"I know brother, I know. Trust Lydia," Evie tried to think.

I heard an explosion. I looked at the asylum. More than half of it exploded. Evie and I were struck silent. Evie's eyes were swelling with tears. I didn't want to believe it. Lydia won't die. I know her.

Lydia Pov

"Ah!" I was shouting when the explosion went out. I was thrown a few feet forward rolling on the floor until I hit the fence. I tried shouting Mrs Nightingale's name. I heard no answer. I walked around in hope of finding her. Of course I did but... her head was impaled by a knife. My eyes widened at the fact that I couldn't save anyone from the Lambeth fire. I hit my fists on the grass and saw a Templar running away. I sprinted as fast as I can and tackled the man. He looked at me trembling.

"Why! Who told you to do this!" I shouted. The man was pointing his gun at his head and shot himself. I reached for a slip in his pocket. 

Crawford's Order

Remove all information of Jack

I ripped the paper multiple times and looked back at the asylum, or what's left of it.

Jacob Pov

I saw the police directing everyone to leave the building. Evie made her way slowly to the sidewalk. I followed her and found Fredrick Aberline.

"Freddy! Do you know where Lydia is?" I shouted at him. He held his hat in his hand and shook his head.

"This was your doing Aberline! You let the police do this!" I shouted at him, while shoving.

"Jacob-"

"You let her die!" Evie grabbed my arm and walked me out.

"What are you doing," she said sternly.

"Finding out who did this"

"By accusing everyone! You know it's hard but stop! Let the fire settle down so we can find her," she said.

Lydia Pov

I saw a little boy on the floor looking up at the burning building which was about to do its second explosion. I ran over carried him and hid behind a stone wall. The explosion happened and I looked to see the damage. Nothing was left. The firetrucks extinguished the last bit of fire. I looked at the little boy who was trembling.

"What were you doing there?" I asked calmly.

"My brother was in there..." he said trembling. I hugged the boy and tried to calm him down.

"It's going to be alright. What's your name boy?" I asked.

"Artie," he said.

"Alright Artie let's get out of here," I said.

Jacob Pov

The fire stopped and I ran over to the remaining parts of the building. I looked around the perimeter with Evie right next to me. On my right, I saw Mrs. Nightingale with a knife impaled in her head. Evie gasped.

"I think Lydia was trying to help her. She made it this far," I said and continued, hearing whispers around the corner.

Lydia Pov

"Miss, you're hurt," Artie tells me.

"I know Artie, I'm am going to be fine," I said and heard footsteps approaching. I slowly stood up. Artie was going to come but I stopped him.

"Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt," I said. He nodded and I grabbed my pistol, walking slowly to the noise. 

As soon as the figure came into my sight, I held up my gun.

"Lydia..." Evie said.

"Evie..." I said and ran after her. We embraced and thanked for our life.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked until I found him come right next to Evie. Jacob automatically hugged without me moving. Evie and I smiled.

"Watch... the burns," I said. Jacob let me go and saw a little boy behind me. I turned around and carried the boy.

"His name is Artie. His brother was caught in the accident. I managed to save him," I said.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Evie said.

We made our way back to the courtyard. Artie jumped down and ran to his parents.

"Thank you so much!" the mother said and walked him out of the scene. I nodded and made my way to Fredrick Aberline.

"Fredrick, what is up with this and the police targeting me," I said.

"Some of my police have been disguised and worked for Crawford. I am terribly sorry. I didn't know a fire would happen," he said. I nodded and made my way back to the train.

***

I was dipping a wet towel on all the burns I got. I winced at each one. Jacob walked towards me and kissed the top of my head.

"Rough day," he said. I nodded.

"I got a letter from the Council about the incident," he continued.

"And?"

"They asked if it was Jack's doing"

"No"

"Did you see him?"

"No"

"Then who did you see?"

"A Templar. But he shot himself when I saw him"

"They asked to meet with you but I declined"

"Thank you"

"Look, don't be so hard on yourself. You made it through and it's not your fault," he said and wrapped his shoulders around me. He put his chin on top of my head.

"I thought I was going to die for sure in there-"

Jacob placed a finger in front of my to be quiet.

"You are just making it harder on yourself"

Henry Pov

"I heard about the explosion," I said to Evie. She nodded without turning to look at me.

"Evie please don't be like this," I continued. I walked over and closed the book.

"Starrick will die no matter what. That monster thinks manipulating people will help London, endangering lives that matter," she whispered.

Lydia walked in the room. Jacob went next to me.

"Annoying my sister are you now Greenie," he said. 

"Only I can make my sister feel better, watch," he said and walked over to Evie.

"Oh Evie-" he was hit by a book that Evie moderately slammed him with.

"You are right, that does make me feel better," she smiled. It is the smile that makes me happy. Jacob points upward.

"Point proven," he says and puts his arm back down. Lydia giggled.

"Glad you are fine, Evie," Lydia said rubbing her back.

"Same for you," she said.

Lydia Pov

I walked over and helped Jacob up.

"Come on you big baby," I say failing to pick him up.

"You weigh more than a horse," Evie says laughing.

"That is not true," Jacob pouts.

 

***

Jack Pov

I stood on the roof, looking towards the broken Lambeth Asylum.

"I have more faith in Starrick than anyone else. Whatever he says he will do, he actually does," I say to the Templar next to me.

"That's why I am a Templar," he says. We make our way back to headquarters.

All the men were cheering for a job well done. Crawford motioned me to follow.

"What do you think Jack?" he said.

"Think about what?" I replied.

"Lambeth Asylum is in ruins"

"Oh- it's great"

"You look tired Jack. Go rest up. I will see you tomorrow," he said and I walked up the stairs. I plumped down on my bed. Yes, Lambeth Asylum is a horrible place and I always wanted to burn it down, but it was the first place where Lydia and I actually worked together. Yet again, I despise it too.

I grab my head, so confused on if I am brainwashed or just sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone and sorry if this chapter is so depressing. I wanted to make it realistic. Like, seeing an asylum burn down isn't something you can just forget about and move on. I am not a truly emotional person, but I tried putting some emotion in it.


	14. I Know You Did It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapters are going to be much shorter. You know, sweet and short. I want to get a lot done this summer and it is kind of hard to with the story.

Lydia Pov

I know he did it. Why would you kill hundreds of innocents just because we were there? That is so dumb. That boy, Artie's brother, died and I am sure many more children did too, just to see their parents, which died as well. I know I am an assassin and kill many every day but killing innocents just brings out my nerves.

I get out of my bed and walk to the large board of Templar strongholds. I must visit these and kill the person who did this. I know there was one Templar that shot himself but who was he protecting. This is more like a crime scene. I hear Evie walk in.

"Morning Lydia, what are you looking for?" she asked. I kept my eyes at the strongholds.

"That explosion in the asylum... I need to see who did it and kill them," I answered. She walks next to me.

"Going on an investigation? I am proud of you Lydia. I was actually going to tell you if you wanted to do it but it seems you have read my mind," she said smiling.

"I have a feeling it is Jack and I am going to give him a good beating for that," I said. Evie raises an eyebrow.

"And if it is not him?" she said.

"Who else could it be? He had the idea of blowing it up in the first place!" I slightly shouted. Evie jumped back. I sighed looking down.

"My apologies, Evie," I say lowly.

"You are forgiven, Lydia. I suggest you be careful. Do you want me to come along?" she asks. I pick up the list of strongholds and put it in the coat, staring at the desk.

"I wish to do it alone," I say. Evie nods.

"I understand. But Lydia, the Queen messaged us about the incident. Be aware that since you were at the scene, many think it was you. Frame the criminal and bring him to Fredrick Aberline. Meanwhile, the guards have an eye on you," she says and leaves the area.

I watch as she leaves and I make my way to the streets of London.

***

Jack Pov

I sit in a chair while Starrick talks about the plans for the next mission.

"The last mission was a success. We made it out and not a single complication. Well done Mr. Lynch," Starrick gestures to the man. He stands up and waves and sits back down.

"The next mission involves the Rooks cargo. Jacob Frye's men have stolen much of our cargo. We need to blow up one of their cargo train," he continues. He then turns his head to me.

"I give this task to Jack. I believe he is most capable," he concludes. Some of my friends were patting me on the back. Some were giving me glares. I nodded and made my way outside. A good friend of mine named James came next to me.

"Jack, you can pass the task to me," he said. I turned my head to him.

"Why should I do that?" I ask.

"Rook's territory ends in misery for you. Lydia will definitely threaten you," he said. I scoff.

"I am doing that job James, either way. You can come. I am bringing a group to take out the Rooks. Let's just hope everything goes well," I say. I take an unoccupied carriage and take off.

James Pov

May the Father of Understanding Guide you Jack...

Jacob Pov

I get out of bed stretching and make my way to Evie.

"Hey Evie, what are we doing today. Killing some bastards, blowing up strongholds, saving children...-"

"Stop Lydia from what she is doing," she says holding up papers and letters with royal stamps.

"Excuse me-"

"The Queen has sent guards all over the place to watch the area. She says that if Lydia makes any threat to anyone, she will be shot," she says worriedly.

"What if she is just killing a Blighter on the street," Jacob said.

"Jacob! Lydia doesn't know. She may be helping an innocent civilian by stopping a Blighter and just get shot!" she says.

"Why do they care so much?" Jacob asked.

"The Queen still has copies of every record in England. All of the people from Lambeth Asylum are dead but her and Jack"

"How is Jack not a target?"

"Starrick sent fake legalized records for Jack but framed Lydia"

"Wait... so Lydia got framed by Starrick? How does the Queen trust him!"

"The Queen isn't aware of what he is doing. Why do you think he was able to make all these businesses and initiate child labor?" I nod. Henry runs in.

"I suggest a group of Rooks watch out for her," he says.

"They will never find her. I am going," I say and grab my trench coat and make my way outside.

***

Lydia Pov

I reached Lambeth Asylum, or what is left of it. If I am lucky, I can investigate and find clues. Surprisingly, the place is packed with guards. Didn't they know the Rooks can watch it?

I walk towards the entrance but 3 guards point their guns at me.

"Oi! Stop right there. Don't move any closer," they say. I raise my hands up.

"What? I work with Abberline," I say. Two other guards grab me by the arms.

"Hey! Watch it!" I say and shove them off.

"She's a threat, prepare to shoot!" one guard says. I stand startled.

"Wait! Wait! Put your guns down. Now!" Abberline shouts walking into the scene. I look at him and sigh in relief. He grabs me by the wrist and drags me out. We go into his office. I sit on a chair and cross my arms.

"Spill," I say sternly.

"Why are your men against me? I thought we had an agreement-"

"Starrick has framed you for the incident and it's Queen's orders to have you shot if any threat is made," he says.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I have no power to object any of her decisions, Lydia. If I do, I lose my job and we will no longer have an alliance," he says and I scoff.

"How am I supposed to investigate?"

"We are working on it-"

"Tell me Abberline, are any of your police officers brave enough to go into Starrick's household, steal his plans, and find the one who is responsible for this?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. He was about to speak but sighed and looked down.

"That's what I thought," I sternly said and got up to leave.

"Miss Abbott!" Abberline hit his fist against the desk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"I have no proof, Lydia. You have to be very discreet. This mission has our alliance on the edge. You fail. You will die and Evie, Jacob, and Henry will have no alliance of the police giving no easy way of stopping the Templars" I think about the situation on hand.

"You have my word, Abberline. I will avenge the ones who died in that accident. Even if it costs me my life," I say and walk out.

***

I make my way towards Starrick's mansion when I happen to see Artie. He walks up to me.

"Miss Abbott! I have news for you," he says. I crouch down to his height.

"And what is that Artie?" I ask.

"I found this paper on the wall. Mr. Starrick has framed you," he says. I take the paper.

"Thank you, Artie, do you have anything else though?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. You see, I love solving crimes and apparently I overheard a group of Blighters talk about a man named Victor Lynch," he said. I smiled and patted Artie on the shoulder.

"Well done boy, what great information you got. But I need you to stay away from them for while. I don't want you getting hurt because of me," I said. He nodded.

"I believe in you Miss, you saved my life and I shall save yours," he came over and hugged me. I was a bit surprised since most of the children would be scared of me based on my outfit. Only Clara and her friends liked us because they knew us from saving them from factories and providing food. I returned the hug to Artie.

"Now, you go home and protect yourself," I said. I rubbed his head. I heard footsteps coming from the turn of the alleyway. I got my gun and pointed it in the direction of the sound. Artie came next to me.

"I see you are cheating on me already, love," Jacob said. I roll my eyes and signal Artie for an all clear.

"Actually Jacob, this is Artie. He specializes in crime and gave us some nice information on the criminal," I said. Artie looked up at me.

"Is he your husband?" he asked. I was a little startled and Jacob started laughing. He walked towards me and put an arm around my waste.

"A husband-to-be Artie," he said.

"You guys are engaged!" he said.

"No, no Artie. He is just messing with you," I said twisting his arm.

"Hey!" Jacob said.

"So then what are you guys?" he said, "Oh wait... you guys divorced?"

"You don't give up do you?" I said. He shakes his head smiling.

"So... you guys are divorced? What about your children? Or is she pregnant?" he says. I slap my hand to my face and sigh. Jacob walks next to the boy and crouches down.

"You see children happen when-" Jacob points to a couple making out in an alleyway. It is honestly not a surprise to see that around here.

"Oh, so that is what you guys did?" Artie said almost fascinated. I walked up to Jacob and shoved him.

"Stop infesting children's minds," I said.

"Don't listen to Jacob," I said to Artie.

"Come on love, you know you like it," he says smirking. I shoot him a death glare.

"So he is your boyfriend?" Artie said confused.

"How about this, do you know where Victor Lynch is?" I ask.

"He appears to be at headquarters I believe," he says.

"Thank you, Artie," I stand up.

"So you are Jacob's girlfriend?" Artie asked before leaving. I shake my head in disbelief and Jacob swoops in and kisses my cheek.

"She sure is," he says. Artie smiles.

"I hope I find someone who cares about me too," Artie says and walks off. I smile at the boy. He is very intelligent and will have a wonderful life.

"He looks like a good lad," Jacob says.

"He is. But I need to go into Starrick's room," I said facing him.

"Ok, I get you like socializing but don't you think going into Starrick's room is a little weird, especially when you can go in mine," Jacob says.

"What are you talk-" I slap Jacob.

"Focus!," I say.

"Ok, but you have to be very careful. I am coming with you," he said.

"Promise you won't distract me because you know my life is on the line," I said.

"I won't let anyone touch you," he said and kissed me.

"I knew it!" Artie shouted.

"Artie!" I said.

"I'm kidding," he said and walked away.

"Children," Jacob and I say in unison. I put my head on his shoulder smiling while Jacob wraps an arm around me.

***

Jack Pov

I watch as the Blighters set explosives onto the carts. I give orders to many of them while Starrick is next to me. We concealed the explosives so people think it is just cargo. James walks next to me.

"You ready boss?" he says. I nod my head and the gang hops onto the carriages. We all take off.

Lydia Pov

"Why are all the carriages leaving?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now. It is our chance!" Jacob answers. We zip line across the Starrick's room. I punched his window till it broke and we hopped inside.

"Jacob look!" I ran over to the plans.

"Oh no..." I said. Jacob ran over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jack is blowing up a cargo train," I said.

"What!" he said.

"And he didn't blow up the Asylum, it was Victor. We must go to that train now!" I said. Jacob and I ran out to get a carriage.

***

When we reached the train Evie and Henry were there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Rooks informed us about suspicious activity among the Blighters," Evie said.

I saw Jack throw a match into the end of the train.

"No!" I said. I ran towards the train. It was going towards the station where hundreds of people are. I hopped on and ran to the first cart. I reached the brakes and pulled it as hard as I could. The train was screeching.

"Everyone run!" I shouted as loud as I could. Luckily the people started escaping.

Jack Pov

"She is ruining the plan!" Victor Lynch shouts at me, "Shoot her!".

I was so confused. These last few years I was never myself. I never felt like I made my decisions. I felt like I was brainwashed. I didn't know what to do but follow orders. It always rages inside me. I get out a gun and point at Lydia.

"What are you waiting for, SHOOT!" he shouted. I was angry. He couldn't boss me around.

Jacob Pov

It was an instinct, all an instinct.

"Evie, stop Jack, I am going to help Lydia!" I shouted.

"The train is going to blow!" she says.

"I have time, go!" I say.

Evie Pov

"Shut up you bastard!" I heard Jack and he shot Lynch. I was startled a bit but kept running. I went over and tackled Jack.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" he says.

"You have done enough Jack-" Jack kicked me off him and raised his knife over my head. I was trying to hold his wrist from him getting me stabbed.

"I always wanted to do this to you... Evie Frye!" he said.

Henry Pov

You are not killing Evie, Jack. I get out my gun and shoot his hand. He screams a little in pain and grabs his knife... then .... disappears.

I run over to Evie.

"You okay?" I say. She nods.

"Yes, thank you, Henry," Evie said panting.

Jacob Pov

"Lydia, get off the train!" I said. She was shouting at the people to move.

"Jacob, you will get yourself killed!" she said worriedly.

"I am not leaving you," he said. He grabbed me by the waist and we jumped off. The explosion happened when we were in mid-air. We were pushed forward by the explosion and rolled till we hit the wall. Luckily, the explosion was at the end of the train so the impact was not as rough.

Evie Pov

The train was in pieces. I am so glad it wasn't our hideout train. But I remembered the Lydia and Jacob were in there!

"Henry, they are in there!" I said and sprinted towards them. People were crowding around them.

I pushed my way through.

Jacob Pov

I woke up coughing. I see Lydia still in my arms sleeping. She was alive at least.

Abberline ran in getting some water. Some guards were pointing guns at us.

"Gentlemen, this young lady saved us from an explosion that could kill hundreds," Abberline shouted. I saw the men put their guns down and people cheering. Evie and Henry came smiling.

"Water and Lydia..." I smirk.

"Jacob," Evie says.

"It's my chance to get her back on what she did," I said. I splashed the water on Lydia and her hand smacked my face. She immediately perked up, her hands ready to fight. I was rubbing my face in pain.

The people laughed at the scene.

Lydia Pov

"Oh... sorry Jacob," I said and kissed his forehead.

"It's fine, love," he said.

"I guess she still got you back," Evie smirked.

I stood up with Jacob while everyone was cheering.

***

"Nice day, eh?" Jacob said to us.

"If getting exploded counts, then yah," I said.

One of the Rooks gave us a letter.

"For you Miss," he gave it to me.

All of the group crowded around me.

The letter showed a picture of Artie and writing.

"Think you won this round"

"Artie..." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading this! Have a great summer.


	15. One More Strike, and You're Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have noticed a few things when I write this story. It goes much differently than in the game. I am doing this on purpose. Unfortunately, I am so sorry if you don't like this and the idea of Lydia and Jack being the main people. I try to write this story smoothly. If you have any concerns or likes, please comment. It is much appreciated :D

Jack Pov (Before the explosion)

That damn Henry, anyways no time to waste. I jumped down from the rail ways and walked around searching for him. He was staring at the train which was about to explode. A smile crept upon me with the idea of the explosion. I walked behind the boy without him noticing. 

"You're coming with me, boy," I said and snatched the boy, covering his mouth. I took him over to a carriage.

"Men, take this boy to the hideout. Don't let him escape!" I said to the Templars. A group of them took the carriage and went off. I stared in their direction.

"I'd like to see Lydia crawling back to me now..." I said smirking and walked through the alleyways.

Lydia Pov

I was walking with Evie today. She doesn't get much time out of the train. She needed the fresh air more than any of us.

"So what are you going to do about Artie?" Evie asked raising an eyebrow. I hummed a little.

"Isn't it obvious, Evie?" I said and sighed, stopping in my tracks. Evie put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it is always him, and I know you find this work pretty tedious. My father used to tell me that the life of an assassin almost never changes. One day you kill your first target but another comes to avenge him," she said.

"Jack is different, Evie. He is no ordinary Templar. He is no Starrick. He is an assassin. His work could get me out," I said, angered in my voice. It was frustrating. Evie and Jacob are lucky in a way. They work together, it makes them powerful. I am working back and forth between my own brother. We won't get anywhere. I have to slow him down.

"Is it possible for the Templars to kick Jack out?" I asked. She turned her head sideways and thought a little.

"Lydia, he has a strong hold on the Templars, he has to do something that will make Starrick angry," she said. We both stared off in the distance in thought. Jack would never attempt to kill Starrick unless he was going to kill him. But that may only happen when Starrick gets the shroud.

"It's no use right now. All will be determined when we get the shroud," I said. Evie nods and we turn around to hear running footsteps. It was Abberline.

"Lydia, Evie, there has been a report of a young boy missing. A couple of the parents came to me about the situation," he said. I nod and walk over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We know Abberline, we know," I say and walk to an empty carriage. Evie shrugs and joins me. I hit the reins and go towards Templar hideout.

Jacob Pov

I am so bored! Why does Evie get to get out? I turn to my left to see Greenie looking at documents newly found form the Kenway mansion. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Say Greenie, found anything yet?" I asked. He doesn't answer me. I glare at him and get an idea. He will always look up when Evie is involved. I walk up to a random piece of paper and pretend it was love letter from Evie.

"What's this Greenie? Oh, it can't be! Evie wrote a love letter about you," I said. I turned my head slightly to see if he was budging. He was not even there. I raised an eyebrow and turned back forward to see Greenie snatching the paper.

"Feisty now are we Greenie?" I said smirking, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You bloody liar," he says and throws the paper towards me. I outstretch an arm to stop him from leaving.

"Seriously Greenie, I am bored. Want to go to the pub?" I asked. Greenie glared at me.

"Just one pint. Might loosen you up a bit," I said. He shakes his head.

"I don't drink. Go help Lydia or something, I am busy," he said. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you are," I said and made my way out of the train.

Lydia Pov

I stopped the carriage a good distance form the hideout.

"How do you know it is this one," Evie asked.

"There are many, but Jack wouldn't travel too far. This is the one closest to the train," I said. I take a deep breath and walk in. I look around to see if there are any snipers around but it seems not. I stop at the door.

"It's too empty. You go in if I am in trouble," I said. Evie nods.

Evie Pov

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my instinct was to twist the person's arm.

"Bloody hell sister. It's just me!" Jacob says shoving me off. I cover his mouth.

"Don't be so loud! Lydia is going in," I said.

"Going in for what?"

"To save Artie"

"All alone. She is crazy," Jacob said and started walking towards the door but I stopped him.

"Let her. We go in when she is in trouble," I said.

Lydia Pov

I close the door behind me very carefully. It is very dark in here. I look around to see any guards. It is so empty. I find Artie on a chair crying.

"Artie," I whisper loudly. He keeps crying. I walk briskly towards him. When I am about to reach him, he disappears. I look down at my hands.

"Where is Artie?" I say whispering. I felt a presence behind me. I block it with my cane sword. I take out the sword part and slash the body. It was a Templar. I hear another sound of crying. My head was starting to hurt.

Evie Pov

"She isn't getting out," Jacob says. Evie bites her lip and starts going to the door. Jacob follows. As soon as we both go inside, we see Lydia on her knees holding her head. A Templar was walking behind her with a knife. 

"Lydia!" Jacob shouts. We were both going to run but 4 people were holding us back.

Lydia Pov

I heard Jacob shout and it brought me back to my system. I slammed my cane sword across the man's face and kicked him hard in the stomach, slamming my sword against his head to finish him off. I turn my head towards Evie and Jacob. I flicked my arm to initiate the knife thrower that Alexander made me. I aimed at the men and released the knives. Evie and Jacob shake off their arms.

I hear another crying sound. 

"Do you hear that?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Jack is playing tricks on us," I said. I asked them to huddle up.

"Act dead. Jack doesn't see us but will not hear us. He will come," I said. The two of the nodded. Evie and Jacob laid on the floor as I knelt beside them. I pretended I was trying to shake them awake.

"Evie... Jacob..." I said. I pretended they died. I sighed and looked at the chair. I ran over and hit the chair as hard as I could against the walls, until it was scattered across the floor. I was on my knees putting my hand to my face. I peered slightly to my right to see Artie behind bars staring at me. I faced back down when I heard footsteps. It was Jack, I just knew it.

"Oh dear Lydia. Thought they could protect you. Thought you could stay away from me," he said. I heard him taking out his knife. 

"I don't see much use in keeping you though. You would just stand in my way," he said, walking even closer. I held my cane sword close. I looked forward a bit. I saw Jacob looking in my direction as if he died with his eyes open. I couldn't bare see it. If this was reality, the world would be over for me. I just imagined Jack threatening all of us to our own death. That angered me...

I stood up swinging my cane as hard as I could on Jack's head. He was definitely not expecting it. He was thrown a bit towards the wall. I pulled him forward and hit him back with stronger force. I did my final move with a swift jump kick towards his abdomen and a punch toward the face. He was unconscious. Breathing, aware... but unconscious. I knelt down in front of him.

"One more strike, and you're out," I said to him. I stood back up and ran to the cell, unlocking it. Artie ran over to me, trembling. I picked him up and he was gripping onto me like I was his only hope. 

"It's okay Artie, it's over," I whispered into his ear. I walked over to Evie and Jacob who were opening the door. We all walked out.

"Is he alright?" Evie said. Artie was hiding his face in my shoulder. Jacob walked forward, trying to get a glimpse of the boy.

"Hey there lad. Tell us what happened," he said rubbing his head. Artie was still trembling.

"That man kidnapped me when I was watching the train," he said slowly. I felt terrible for him. A little boy like him would be scarred for life.

"I will go get Abberline to send his parents here," Evie said. I nodded.

"Oh Evie. Tell him to go to the park," I said. She nodded and ran off. I tried looking at Artie. I looked back up at Jacob who was trying to calm him.

"Let's go to the park, Jacob," I said. 

***

I was sitting on a bench with Jacob and Artie resting while I stroked his head.

"He sure seems to like you," Jacob said. I smiled.

"I sometimes mistake him as my son," I said chuckling a bit. Jacob smiles looking at the pond.

"You look like you like him too," I continued.

"He's a good lad. Reminds me of when I train my little lad to be an assassin," he said. I lean on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"You looked pretty blanked out when you saw me fake dead. Was everything okay?" he asked. I remembered that moment. It just felt so real.

"It just felt real. I just don't want to lose you or Evie," I said. Jacob smiled and kissed me shortly. Artie raised his head a little. I looked down at him.

"I really don't understand you two," he said shaking his head. Jacob chuckled rubbing his head. I looked forward and saw two parents, Evie, and Abberline. I stood up putting Artie down. He looked at his parents and then at me. He hugged me.

"Thank you Lydia and Jacob," he said. Jacob smiled down at the boy. Artie ran off to his parents.

Abberline and Evie walked towards us. Evie put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you, you three. I wish you luck," he said. All three of us nodded. Jacob walked in front of us.

"Now can we get a pint? And don't worry Evie, I will bring Greenie. You should have seen him when I tricked him to thinking you wrote a love letter," Jacob said laughing. Evie raised a brow. I looked a Evie.

"What do you say?" I said. Evie smiled.

"Let's," Jacob was smiling. All three of us put our shoulders together and walked to the train to get Greenie.

***

We all went back to the train, mostly pretty drunk. Jacob was carrying me and Evie and Henry were laughing so loudly. The Rooks were complaining. I was set back down.

"Okay, Jacob completed the dare of caring me back!" I said. 

"And..." Jacob said pouting. I pecked a kiss on the cheek.

"So you two have to kiss!"Jacob said. Evie rolled her eyes. She grabbed Henry face and kissed him. All of us were laughing loudly. I went over and hugged Evie while Jacob patted Henry on the back. We were so drunk that after an hour... we all passed out wherever on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Please, don't be afraid to comment! I am sorry if this wasn't a great chapter and happy if it was. Have a wonderful summer!


	16. Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bare with me :D

Lydia Pov

My head hurts so much! I start to slowly sit up but fall back down when my head felt heavy.

"Ooof-" I heard a sound. I turned my head and found Jacob rubbing his stomach.

"Are we doing body slams? Not in the mood to fight," Jacob groaned. His head must have been hurting too. I smirked and slowly stood up, holding my head with one hand to stop me from spinning. I walked over to a counter and got a few pills to ease the hangover.

"Ughhh," I heard Evie getting up. I never thought she would be the one with the hangover.

"Morning Evie," I said. Her eyes were barely open. She tried to find where I was. She raised her hand up slightly.

"Morning Lydia- ugh, my bloody head," Evie gripped onto her head. I walked over to her with water and pills. She gratefully took the offer.

"Can't believe I let myself go like that," Evie said. I smiled.

"None of us do. But I mean it's normal for Jacob, unfortunately," I chuckled.

"True. Father would always be yelling at him for leaving training to go to pubs," Evie said, recalling the memory. I stood back up and tried rearranging the blankets, pillows, and other things sprawled about. Evie came along to help.

"Do you remember anything?" Evie asked. I honestly did. Right before we passed out, Evie kissed Henry. I laughed at the image. Evie raised a brow.

"What?"

"Remember when you kissed Henry last night?" Evie's eyes went still and her cheeks turned pink.

"I did? Shhhh- I want to make sure he doesn't know," she was shushing me.

"Sod it, Evie. We both know you like him," I said.

"For the love of god Evie, he is making you get flowers. What type of a guy has a "mission" with flowers," I said trying to make a reasonable point. Evie raised a hand.

"But-" I raised my brow crossing my arms. She gave up and dropped her hand sighing. I put my hand on your shoulder.

"There is nothing bad with liking him, Evie. You know why I like Jacob? Because he is always there for me. Who would want to be with a sister of a psychopath? Henry likes you because you both are the same person. You understand each other. Yes... the "don't let personal feelings compromise the mission" thing is true but it never seemed to compromise our mission one bit," I said smiling, hoping Evie gets the message already. She nods giving me a hug. I return it.

"You will forever be a sister to me Lydia," Evie says over my shoulder. I smile.

"Curse the devil!" I hear Agnes' voice from the next cart. I let go from Evie's hug and signal her to follow. I walk next to Agnes.

"What is troubling you, Agnes?" I asked.

"Someone's following me, Lydia. Can't afford them to find your hideout. I am going to need to get things from the market and know he will be following," she says. I turn towards Evie and nod. She nods back.

"We will tail you and see who is following you on the way to market," Evie says. I walk back to the original cart.

"Evie I need you to talk to Henry," I said.

"But-"

"Evie!" I whisper loudly. She pats her arms down.

"Fine," she says walking to his study. I smirk and turn around to find Jacob leaning against the door.

"So we are tracking down a stalker, eh?" he says. I scoff.

"Who says you are coming?" I cross my arms.

"What if there are snipers?" he says.

"I will take them out?"

"What?"

"Not like that, I mean get rid of them!"

"Can't let you do that" he says right when I was going to leave. I turn around.

"And why not?" I say mockingly.

"All alone? You are kidding?" he said.

"I won't be alone. The Rooks are there," I said retorting.

"They can only do so much but I-" I mouth Jacob's words mockingly. He stops when he sees me.

"Bye Jacob," I say waving my fingers and jumping out of the train.

Jack Pov

I cover the looking glass transforming back to myself. I snicker.

"Yes, bye Jacob," I say leaving the train.

Lydia Pov

God, why is Jacob so protective today. I hear a fight in a distance and see Jacob fighting a couple blighters. I point my finger.

"How did you?-" I said and Jacob waves at me. He raises a brow.

"How did you get here so fast?" I said. Jacob looks shocked.

"Well when Evie and you were talking, I left to follow Agnes," he said. I am so confused.

"I was just talking to you for babying me so much," I said.

"I wasn't there though. Love, have you been dreaming about me?" he says putting a hand on my shoulder. I slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"Oh no oh no oh no," I said shaking my head.

"What?" he said.

"I just told Jack about Agnes," I said. We immediately sprinted on the closest rooftop to Agnes. There was a strange looking guy the was following Agnes. Six snipers were positioned around the area.

"So what's the plan?" Jacob says.

"You take the snipers and I will get that man," I said. Jacob nodded and ziplined to the other rooftops.

Agnes Pov

I walk to the stand.

"Agnes, be careful. There is a whole gang after you!" the woman in the stand said. I scoffed.

"It's just one prick that can't even follow me right," I said.

 

Lydia Pov

I sneak behind a wall next to the stalker.

"I believe their hideout is a train," he says and keeps walking to Agnes.

"I must get back to the train before Agnes," I say to myself and signal Jacob.

***

We reach the train and find the Rooks and Blighters brawling each other.

"I guess we reached right on time love," Jacob says. I smiled and turned to my right yo see the stalker. I nudged Jacob and he spotted him. I put my hood up and sneaked behind the man. Jacob twisted his shoulder behind to keep him steady.

"Who are you working for," Jacob says in a low threatening voice. I go in front of him and unsheathe my hidden blade. The man trembles.

"I-I want to join your gang," I raise a brow.

"I don't trust him," Jacob says. I smirk and call Agnes over.

"Is this is the idiot that has been following me around," she said.

"The one and only. What do you think we should make him do," I said.

"I can use a hand around the train. You can be cleaning up a lot around here," she says. Jacob pushes the man forward. I crouch down.

"What's your name, mate?" I ask. He uses his hands to push himself up.

"Nigel," I nod my head a couple times and pat him on the back.

"Welcome Nigel," I said and stood up to leave the man. I walk next to Jacob as he swings his arms around. I look up.

"Think he's trouble?" I said. Jacob scoffs.

"If he does anything wrong, we can always get rid of him," he says. I laugh and walk back to the train with Jacob. As soon as we walk in, we hear voices.

"Jacob, it's Evie and Henry," I whisper to him and point at the door. We both press our ears against the door.

Evie Pov

I stare at the letter from Henry and the red tulip.

"A red tulip... a-" I say but get interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Declaration of love," a voice like Henry's is behind me. I turn around with my mouth slightly open.

"Henry?" I say. He walks forward and takes my hand.

"Evie, you have a strong passion and an amazing personality. If I could have the permission to court you," he said smiling. I was so shocked but knew I wanted to.

"Yes," I said smilingly trying to keep my excitement in me. Henry leans over to kiss me and I have never felt happier.

Lydia Pov

I mouth was wide open as well as Jacob's. We high-fived each other.

"Yes!" we said in unison. In two seconds the door opened and Jacob and I fell on the ground groaning.

"Congrats," I say putting a thumbs up in the air. Evie helps me up and Henry helps Jacob.

"So... when is the wedding?" Jacob said teasingly. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Jacob!," Jacob and I rolled our eyes. Evie glared at us.

"Took about time for you guys," Jacob said. I nudged Jacob.

"Wanted to establish it properly," he said walking over to wrap his arms around Evie.

Jacob and I shrugged but all of us decided to go into a group hug.

"Celebration at the pub?" Jacob said.

In unison, Evie, Henry, and I said, "NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tried. Sigh.


	17. Shadows and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/q4U33R6XOHc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I didn't write for a while. I was on vacation but I am back again! :D

Evie Frye

I stretch out of my bed all happy in the morning. I am finally with Henry. I always questioned Father's instructions on not letting "personal feelings compromise the mission". Surely, he blamed Jacob and I for our mother's death, but that never means you should not fall in love. I would just follow Lydia, she seems to know how to deal with missions and Jacob separately. I catch a smell of a flower on my right. I turn to see another red tulip with a note. I gratefully take it.

Dear Evie,

Thank you so much for letting us be together, as this is a small token of my gratitude.

"Why that's just sweet," I say. I am so showing this Lydia. I get up and make my way to the main cart. I see Agnes with black letter on her right. A black letter? That only means... if someone died. I walk up to Agnes.

"Agnes, who is this letter addressed to?" I say pointing to the letter. Agnes looks up and looks at the letter.

"Oh, this letter. I never seemed to look at it. Here, have a look," Agnes says handing me the letter. I turn it over. It seems to be addressed from the Asylum and Inspector Fredrick Abberline, and sent to "Frye Twins and Lydia Abbot". I turn the letter back over to rip it open with my hidden blade. I begin scanning through it.

Dear Close Friends,

You three have done a great deal in trying to save the people in the burning Asylum. Especially, with Lydia, risking her life by entering the building in an attempt to save our last standing, Miss Nightingale and the little boy Artie. In good fortune, Artie was saved. But Miss Nightingale was found impaled with a knife. The knife was of a waved shape, if that is any bit useful. This letter is an invitation to Miss Nightingale's funeral, as she has done a great favor for all the sick and injured. Thank you for your help and understanding.

May Miss Nightingale be in a wonderful place,

Mr. Abberline

"I can't show this," I whisper to myself. 

"Show what?" Jacob said. I turn around frowning.

"They are making a funeral for Miss Nightingale. Lydia will be furious because of herself. She tried saving her. The knife was of a waved shape. The only one like that is Jack's," I say shaking my head. Jacob takes the letter.

"We burn it," he say. My mouth is open in shock.

"We can't just burn it," I say.

"Why not? We can't just wait until Lydia finds out herself. It's better she doesn't. I don't want her to go knowing she was the last person who saw her alive," Jacob said. I nodded, and he threw the letter in the fireplace. 

Lydia Pov

I was standing next to my door the whole time. I slowly slid down till the ground silently sobbing.

"I can't do anything right. Maybe I am more like Jack then Evie and Jacob. Why can't I do anything right! The train exploded, the Asylum is in ashes. Countless lives were lost. I am the reason Jack ever went to an asylum and became a Templar," I sighed shaking my head and lightly hitting the door. I didn't want to bring attention.

"No, I am going to that funeral. It's the last I can go for her," I said. I went over to my closet and pulled out a large black overcoat that has a large hood that covered half my face. The coat went down till my ankles. I went over to lock my door and opened the window of my cart. I stopped midway. 

Where do you think you are going

It's that voice again.

They will think you are the murderer. After all you have that knife too. Just because you carry around a kukri doesn't mean you are innocent.

"What you think is not my concern," I say and continue climbing out of the train. I reach the roof of it and go to its very rear. I climb down then jump off the train. I shake off the pain of the landing. I sigh to myself.

"Well here goes nothing," I say and make my way to the cemetery.

Jacob Pov

"I am surprised Lydia isn't up yet," I say. Evie looks up from what she was doing.

"Should we check on her?" she says. Why do I feel like I have a bad feeling. I make my way towards her door and Evie tails behind me. I start to turn the knob but it didn't budge.

"Why is it locked?" I say. Evie walks next to me and knocks on the door.

"Lydia, you okay in there?" she says. No response. I get out my lock picking tools and start to unlock the door. Once open, I push it and immediately look around. Evie and I walk inside. I go to the bed and fling open the covers until I felt a gust of wind. The window was open.

"Evie the window," I say pointing to the open window.

"You don't think?" she says. Did she really escape from us to go to the funeral?

"Did she leave a note?" I ask Evie. She looks around through her books, he desk, and everything else. She sighed.

"It appears she knew we would stop her. Didn't even tell us she was going," she said.

"Let's move, maybe we can catch her before she reaches the cemetery," I say. Evie nods and we run to the end of the train until Henry calls out our name.

"Just follow or not Greenie. No time for talk," I shout. I see Evie signalling him to follow. My mind is just on her not going to that funeral.

Jack Pov

Why who is that? Who would wear that huge overcoat? I decide to tail the mysterious person until I could get a glimpse.

Lydia Pov

I sense someone following me. I stop in my tracks and I hear the person stop as well. I drop a smoke bomb and go off in a sprint. I point my gauntlet to the roof and raise myself to the top and crouch behind a chimney. I look to see a man in a... of wait it's Jack. He stops running and raises an eyebrow and looks behind him to see if I rain the other direction. I slowly walk out from my hiding and smirk at the idea of beating Jack.

"Once played fair, I win this game of tag," I say in a high posture. Jack turns around ready to get his knife but stops when he sees me. He smirks.

"You can never get what you want unless you bend the rules," he says. I chuckle but stop to really know why he followed me.

"Impaling Miss Nightingale's head. Jack she always helped you-" I say but am cut off.

"And you think I did it," Jack chuckles. I raise my eyebrow.

"It was your knife Jack. Every said you started the fire. I would never harm her I was trying to sa-" I try to convince myself it was him.

"And where was your knife?" he continues. 

"My kukri is in my leg holster and my original is in my-" I pat the place where my waved knife should have been. My eyes go wide.

"Tsk, tsk. I can't throw a knife in an explosion with perfect precision from the roof. Your knife flew from you onto her head. After all, you were right next to her," Jack smirks.

"But-" 

"Honestly Lydia, when I saw you do it... I couldn't be more proud. Thought my sister was finally seeing who she truly is. You can't change who you are. Neither can you change the past," Jack says. He walks in front of me and gives me another waved knife.

"I am always here, waiting for you to join me. We can make our own creed. We can stop the stupid Templar and Assassin war and be the leader of them both. We shall be pure again," he says. I grip the knife unconsciously. He walks next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"We shall meet again, dearest sister," he says and leaves. I look back and see he has already disappeared. I put the knife back on my belt. I take a couple deep breathes and make my towards the funeral fighting tears.

***

I park my carriage next to the sidewalk and good distance from the cemetery. I look at the crowds of people standing around a grave, most likely to be Nightingale's. I use my eagle vision to see if Jack decided to keep following me. Could he have given me the knife so I couldn't be framed? If I did have a missing waved knife, it would give suspicion but why was Jack helping. Who am I kidding? He is using the truth to bring me down. Fear is a powerful weapon. It makes people break down and become ever so persuasive. I turn to the wall on my left and find a message. A message in which only assassins with Eagle Vision can read.

Oh dear Lydia, why did you impale her head? What has she done to you?

Using my words against me. Smart as a whip is Jack. I hop off the carriage and make my way to the crowd.

Jacob Pov

We make it the funeral, Evie and I breathless. I use my Eagle Vision to try and locate her, but instead I locate a message.

"Evie, a message," I say pointing to the left wall.

Oh dear Lydia, why did you impale her head? What has she done to you?

"That damn Jack? Why is he blaming her?" Evie says and looks at the crowd. 

"Come one Jacob. Let's move," she says and we make our way to the crowd.

Lydia Pov

A few people were up to say their eulogies. I was one of them and I knew Jack was here. He wouldn't miss the show. I went in the line as I was up next. Mr. Abberline went next to me.

"I appreciate you for coming Lydia. Miss Nightingale would be very grateful," I bit my lip hard. Probably a bit too hard. I nodded. Mr. Abberline patted me on the back and left so I could go up next. I looked at the small stage. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and got the courage to walk up there.

Evie Pov

Jacob and I were pushing through the crowd until I stopped him. I saw Lydia on the stage.

"Jacob, it's Lydia," I say and we both turn around to look at her.

Lydia Pov

I spotted Evie and Jacob in the front. They were both smiling. Why are they smiling? I am the one who killed her. She is dead because of me.

A woman on my right cleared her throat as a signal for me to speak. I turned to her with a faint smile and looked back at the crown. I can do this. I am here for her.

"Miss Nightingale, the greatest nurse of our time. Helping the sick, the injured, and the ones in need. Countless times have we all needed her, and she came to patch us up. It is a great shame she was killed in the hands of the ones who deceive her," I was trembling on that last sentence. A drop of a tear rolling visibly on my cheek. I looked up at a rooftop and saw Jack looking at me, seeming content on how I was describing myself. I look down.

"I remember trying to save her on that very day. She was certain of her death but I did not believe it. In fact, I can't believe it. I can't believe myself. I-" I froze in that word. In my head, I am saying "I killed her". I can feel Jack's eyes just glaring into me. I turn around to look at the grave. My mouth was agape. I didn't know what to do. I looked at the ground, tears dropping in a flowing way. I put my hood up and walked out of the funeral. I heard murmurs of several people in the crowd. Put I decided to ignore them. I could here Jack's voice. 

You should have believed, Lydia

I took a carriage and drove it to the Thames.

*** 

I ran up on the edge of the bridge, gripping the solid railing. I screamed to the top of my lungs. No one was really outside at this time. It was coming towards midnight and I needed to let it out. After I screamed I went on my knees and put my head on the railing while my hands were still gripping it.

"I don't want to believe it," I say shaking my head side to side.

"I don't want to," I say trembling to myself. I heard footsteps running up to me.

"Lydia," I hear Jacob saying. Evie and Jacob crouched down next to me. They were trying to calm me down. Jacob pulled me from the railing into his embrace.

"I killed Miss Nightingale," I kept saying to myself while Jacob tried to shush me. Evie looked at Jacob. Both of them were confused. I tried sitting up.

"When the explosion happened, I thought Jack threw the knife to her, but my knife flew from my belt onto her head," I said gripping my head.

"Who told you this," Evie said, trying to calm me down.

"Jack. He told me to check if my knife was there and it wasn't," Evie looked to see it was still there.

"It's right here Lydia," she says pointing to it.

"He gave me another one," I said. Jacob rubbed my shoulder. The twins didn't know what to say.

"Lydia, it was an accident. No one is perfect. How should you know that explosion was going to hurt her. You didn't start the explosion, Jack did. It is his fault," Jacob said. I stopped talking. He makes me sound so innocent. I am not innocent. In London, the knife does the talking. I stop crying and just let reality hit me.

Evie and Jacob helped me up. Evie looked at me.

"Lydia dear, what happens, happens. You didn't mean to do it. We can't change the past," she said.

The world is full of Shadows and Lies.

 

https://youtu.be/WRteiFbn25Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tough chapter. Please comment on your views on this chapter. Love feedback. Thank you for supporting me this far. And as a thank you gift, I show you a 360 degree trailer. Watch it on a phone a move around. 
> 
> PS: You don't like horror, don't watch it. There isn't much but some people just don't like it.


	18. Give Me A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back, for another chapter of Do We Get What We Deserve? And Lydia has been through some tough times. But let's give her a break.

Lydia Pov

I slowly sit up from my bed and feel some wetness from my pillow. I brush over it. Then I noticed my face was a bit wet too.

"Have I been crying?" I said. I sighed. I honestly needed to get over it. It's a new day Lydia. Forget about what happened. I nod and make my way over to Agnes, who again has been cursing to herself. Has this new Nigel been this much of a trouble? I was over and give her a tap on the shoulder. She was a bit shook but greeted me when she noticed it is not Nigel.

"I am going to rip apart that Nigel," Agnes started off, looking back at her papers. I sighed, taking an empty chair and sitting next to Agnes.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Agnes?" I said softly, trying to calm her down. She sighed.

"This Nigel got himself caught with the police. Can't keep his bloody business out of such things. New he was just a waste of my time," she said shaking her head. I nodded and stood up.

"I will go check out where Nigel is. In the mean time, you get yourself together. Don't be upset because of him," I said smiling to her. She nodded and faced her work again. I walked back to my room to change, wearing all my weapons and saw Evie sitting at her chair.

"Good morning, Evie," I said waving to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Heard Nigel is in for the chop. Should I come with you?" she asks. I though it through. Nigel could be in a trouble which would involve two people. And I kind of hate going alone.

"It's good to have the company," I say smiling. She nods, putting her book aside and stretches a bit.

"Let's go," she says, before we were stopped by Jacob. We both sighed and turned around heads slightly towards him.

"Yes?" I say, looking like I am in a hurry.

"Promise you will meet with me after?" he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Meet you where?" I ask. He makes his way to his coach and gets comfortable.

"The park?" he says, waiting for an answer. You nod and pat Evie to signal her to go. We both make our way over to where Nigel is put. Please say this won't take long.

***

Nigel Pov

I sit in a police cart staring at the floor. One of the police officers walk up to me.

"Confess and you will save us some grief," he said. I raise my hands up midway.

"But I didn't do it!" I say but the police officer smacks the door with his club. I am a little taken back but sigh and shake my head, looking down at the floor again.

Lydia Pov

Evie and I do a light jog to Nigel, trying not to alert the police.

"Evie, Lydia, thank god you are here. My stuff has been scattered along the territory. Can you get it?" I nodded but Evie and I immediately shuffled behind the cart as the police officer turned around.

"Hey, who's there?" he shouts looking around and making his way towards Nigel.

"Shut up!" he shouts, hitting the cart with his club again in a more aggressive manner. I turn my head towards Evie.

"We have to find the pieces and hide the body," I tell Evie. 

"You find the body and hide it in a haystack. I will get the evidence," she says. I nod and the two of us walk towards the crowd. Several people at different places around the territory shout at the officers for not letting them in. They usually hide the area for a crime scene investigation. Evie looks at me and nods while I accept the approval. I walk around several walls, careful not to be caught by the police. Next to a tombstone, I find a body sprawled out. A police officer was crouched next to it, trying to find his cuts and wounds. 

I had to be patient. After a good 5 minutes of staying in a crouched position behind a wall, the officer decides to move. 

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. As soon as I am one step to reach the body, the man turns around.

"Oi-" I stop him by covering his mouth and eventually knocking him out.

"Great, now two bodies," I whisper shaking my head. I drag the police's body behind a bush and go back to carry the dead one.

"Now where is a haystack when you need one," I say looking to find one, which passes through three police officers.

"Shit," I mutter and slowly walk behind the first wall. Two of them were crouched down and the first had his back to me. I jogged past the first one and the second but the third got up. I froze and ran behind another wall in which Evie was in next to a knocked out police. I raised a finger to tell her to be quiet. The man was getting closer until one more step would get me exposed. I held my breath. Thankfully, he turned back and Evie and I jogged past him reaching a haystack. I throw the body inside and finally took a breath.

"Nice job," Evie said. 

"Same to you, Evie," I said and we both made our way back to Nigel. 

"Oi stop right there!" I raised my hands. 

"Why do you have this man locked up?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"He was charged with murder," he replied. Evie stepped forward and retorted.

"You can't charge him if there is no body," she said. The police man eyed the other one who charged Nigel.

"Another false case. Get your head straight!" he said and the other police man shook his head in confusion.

"Sorry ma'm, he will be out," the man said and took Nigel out of the police cart. He got out smiling until I grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"Stay out of trouble, Nigel. You are stressing Agnes," you said in a demanding voice.

"I'm sorry Miss," Nigel said shrugging. I shoved him forward.

"Go back to the train," I said and he nodded, leaving to go to the train. 

A child went up to Evie and me and gave a letter. I gladly took it. It was from Artie.

"Ah, that little smart boy Artie. What's it say?" Evie says going next to me.

Dear Miss,

Solving the dreadful crimes along you and Henry Raymond for the Penny Dreadfuls has been thrilling. Though I am not one to blame, I have been finding excessive clues not related to the crimes but to Buckingham Palace. I am not sure but someone has been in every crime and wants to make a threat to Royalty. I have done 9 crimes so far. I hope my 10th will be a solution to these clues. I hope for you to meet with me sometime on working on the 10th crime. Tell the children if you want to find me.

Yours Truly,

Artie

"Well he certainly has been busy," Evie said. I nodded and folded the paper to put it in my pocket.

"We go back to the train?" I asked. Evie shook her head.

"Aren't you going to meet with Jacob?" she said. I closed my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. My head has had a lot going on-" I said but was stopped by Evie.

"You need a break. Go meet him," she said smiling.

"You're right," I said and made my way to the park.

***

I reached the park and walked a bit but couldn't find Jacob.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" I asked. Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes. I grinned.

"Guess?" Jacob said in a low voice next to my ear.

"Henry?" I said giggling.

"Well that is just sad," he said.

"Okay, okay... it's Jacob," I said.

"Definitely love," he said kissing my cheek. I turned around and hugged him while he embraced me back. A yawn caught me in the middle of the hug.

"Are you tired?" he said. I shook it off.

"No, no," I said. Jacob smiled and took my hand. He led me to the edge, next to the water and sat me down.

"What's this Jacob?"

"You needed a break. Decided I take you here," he said and I smiled.

Jacob Pov

It sounds crazy but I am going to pretend fall into the water and hold onto the edge. Lydia tries to help me and I pull her in. I smirked at the idea. I slowly stood up but slipped by foot and grabbed onto the ledge with one hand looking down.

"Jacob!" Lydia immediately got up. She put her knees on the ground and outstretched her hand to help me.

"This is just too easy," I said smirking while she raised an eyebrow. I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward. I caught her on the waist and she glared at me.

"Seems we have made an unscheduled stop?" I said and let go of the ledge. We both fell in the water and I helped Lydia.

"Why are we in the water?" Lydia asked.

"You looked tense," I said smiling and swam over to reach her. I kissed her while it was kinda of hard to stay still with all the weaponry pulling us down.

"Thanks Jacob, but we didn't need to be in the water to do that," she said. I shrugged.

"Unless you preferred to do it somewhere else..." I said smirking. Lydia shook her head and splashed me.

"Oi, what was that for?" he said.

"I thought you were fine with a little water on you," she said laughing. 

"You sly devil," I said and wrapped my hands around her and spun her in the water.

"Ok, okay, I am dizzy now," she said holding her head.

"No fun," I pouted at her as she rolled her eyes. We both climbed out and Lydia was shivering a bit.

"Great, now we are going to get sick," she said. I chuckled and wrapped myself around her.

"Not if I'm here," I said and she smiled. I called over a carriage from the Rooks and put Lydia in while I was hugging her till the train station.

Henry Pov

I was sitting down, looking at some photos and letters from back home. My family in their traditional clothing, some of my friends were getting married, and my father, who is also an assassin, wrote to see how I was doing in London. I smiled at the idea of them thinking about me. Evie walked over and sat next to me.

"Is it from your family in India?" she said. I nodded.

"A lot has been happening," I said. She looked at the marriage pictures of my friends.

"What interesting clothing they wear. They look beautiful," she said. I smiled.

"It is traditional clothing for when a woman gets married," I explained. She looks over to the picture of my father.

"How is he doing?" she asks.

"Doing quite well. Staying on the safe side. Asked how I was doing in London," I said.

"How thoughtful," Evie said sighing. I knew she was thinking about her father. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she put her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

"You are a strong woman Evie," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks Henry," she said.

Evie Pov

Suddenly, we heard some people get in the train. Lydia and Jacob were soaked. I stood up, while I heard Henry muttering to himself.

"What happened?" I asked. Lydia looked at Jacob.

"He pulled me in the water," she said. I glared at Jacob.

"Jacob!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Relax, she likes water," he said.

"He made sure I won't get sick," Lydia said while she put her head on his shoulder. I smiled and nodded at Jacob.

"You two dry up and have a good night," I said and patted at Lydia as she smiled at me.

Lydia Pov

I make my way to my cart and look back at Jacob.

"Thanks Jacob, I had fun today," I said. Jacob smiled and walked forward to give me a kiss. I hugged him after and then went to my cart.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Jacob said. I nodded.

"Goodnight"

"Night, love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And scene. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter to "Do We Get What We Deserve?" and I hope to hear from you all. :D


	19. Author's Note (Spoiler Alert!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the next chapter will be published, which should we in less than a week or so, please be aware that there is a DLC spoiler in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for looking!

Hello readers, Jacob Frye fans, Assassin's Creed Syndicate fans, fans of fanfics, fans of fans, etc, etc, etc... I present to you a little notice on the next chapter. But before I say so, I must say that it has been a long delay and I deeply apologize. Starting school in 9th grade sure sounds easy but my several AP's are taking away my time. I am planning to write on my first day off from school as I will have time by them. Please know that I haven't forgotten about the story and am always thinking on what to add next.

Now, bloody hell, let me tell you what I was going to say. The spoiler. PLEASE NOTE, if you haven't finished the Assassin's Creed Syndicate DLC, "Dreadful Crimes", (available in PC :) ) and want to play it, I recommend you not read this part. This part will have the ending of this DLC. I will not write the story as in the game, word for word, but will tweak it to go with the story so it's not a complete spoiler. If you have no idea what I am talking about or think there are no other DLC's then Jack the Ripper and Last Maharajah, there is one but it is on PS4 and PC only for now. Sorry for the people who use an Xbox. :(

Thank you for reading this author's note and I am sorry that this is not the new chapter as I get angered too when there is an author's note instead of a new chapter. Many thanks for your patience and the chapter will be out soon. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler to the game and will not follow exactly how the game is (meaning word for word dialogue).


	20. You Don't Suppose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back readers and Assassin's Creed Fans! I suppose it has been too long since the last update and I deeply apologize. As I have referenced earlier, this chapter has spoilers but has many tweaks as to go with the story. Now without further ado, may you enjoy this chapter: You Don't Suppose?

Jack Pov

I briskly walk back and forth in my room in Starrick's Mansion. My head was hurting. The last time I struck was when the Asylum exploded. I am so weak and stupid, damn myself. I sit on my chair in frustration with my head in my hands. I hear a knock on my door. I sigh and answer, not moving from my seat.

"Come in," I say, hoping something happens after a month of waiting. A Templar walks in closing the doors behind him and shuffling forward to me quietly. He puts a set of pictures on my desk. I quirked my eyebrow as I was confused on why he was so chirpy. I look at the pictures then to him.

"Well... what's got you all bloody giddy? Have you lost your bottle(nerve)?" I say, not in the slight amused. The man clears his throat and becomes stern.

"Why Mr. Jack, these are pictures my spies and I have taken of this boy named Artie," he starts, smirking slightly. What is he trying to do? Make me more angry that he escaped. Oh how furious that Lydia girl was. I am not going to lie, she scared me a bit. I have never seen her that angry. The words recurred in my head.

One more strike and you're out

"Sir?" the man says and I face him again.

"What's he of any use to me?" I say in a stern mood. The Templar shakes his head at how foolish I am to not understand.

"He isn't sir. In fact he is more of a threat. He has been solving crimes with this man named Henry Raymond. I heard he has plans to steal the dove-cane sword. If he can get rid of that little Artie in the way, could be a leverage," he says. I was honestly impressed. I thought these Templars had no sense in their heads and killed with no purpose. I approved.

"Where is this Raymond? Would like to have a nice chat with him," I says. The man nods and gives me the address. I put it in my cloak and stand up.

"Nice work," I say and the man nods. I walk out the door and find myself a group of spies to come with me.

Lydia Pov

I was dreaming, but not a bad dream, but a good dream. I thought about last night and Jacob. It was beautiful. I was surprised he was able to actually top that date. I smile contently.

Jacob Pov

I wake up yawning and looking at my pocket watch.

10:00

Lydia isn't up yet.

"That's weird," I say and make my way to her cart. Evie stops me.

"Jacob," she says with a stern face. I roll my eyes and point to her cart and raise my hands in the air as if I'm confused. Evie leans her head to the side trying to understand what I was doing. I put both my hands under my cheek to represent sleeping then point to Lydia's door and shake my head. I saw Henry staring at me with eyes wide open as if he got the wrong impression. Evie turns around and sees Henry's face too. They turned back to me. This was literally a game of charades. I try one last time.

I put my back on the wall as if I was sleeping on it. I point to the door and then stretch my arms and start walking two steps forward. Then I point to the ground and shrug as if I am confused where she is. Evie gasps and throws a pillow at me.

"Shame!" she says. I merely blocked the pillow and stare at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I say, trying not to be too loud. Evie looks at me as if I did something wrong.

"Leave that poor girl alone! You are not going to go in there and do that to her," she says pointing her finger at me.

"I do what?!" I say, but then I stop and no what she is saying.

"What the bloody hell Evie. I am not some weird bloke prostitute that walks into people's cart and do it without purpose," I say.

"Oh so now there is a purpose"

"Evie!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Evie! Listen to me. I am just saying, why isn't she up yet! It's 10!" I say panting. I am so tired of screaming in the mornings like this.

"You know what I am going in," I say and storm towards her room but close the door gently. I sit next to her bed. She was... smiling? At what?

"Love..." I say gently stroking her hair. She keeps smiling but doesn't wake up. Is she... dreaming about me? Yes!

I lean over and kiss her on the lips and surprisingly she reacts.

Lydia Pov

Is someone kissing me in my dream, or real life? I decide to open my eyes and immediately push the attacker off and point my gun at him.

The man raises his hands. Hold up, the man is Jacob. Ooops...

"Lydia? Were you dreaming about me?" he says.

"So you kiss me in my sleep to find out?" I say.

"I really need to be on my guard more," I say muttering under my breath.

"It's fine love, I just got a good feeling you did," he said smirking. I sigh and put the gun back on my small table. Evie was at the door breaking down in laughter.

"We had to literally play a game of charades to figure it out," she kept saying laughing. Then pointed a finger at Jacob.

"And she thought you were an intruder. I told you so!" she says. Jacob rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Evie stops after 10 seconds of laughing them breathes deeply.

"Wow, that was something. Well we are meeting in the pub to discuss plans, so you then," she says and leaves. I stare dumb fondly as she leaves. I just let myself hit the bed as I lay back down.

"Am I really going to wake up like this everyday?" I say and laugh at the idea.

"They sure will be the death of me," I say smiling.

Jack Pov

"Henry Raymond, Henry Raymond... Where the bloody hell are you?" I say as I keep looking at the address and the several buildings I pass. I go into an alleyway and I find a broken window. Through I window, I see a man frantically searching for something. I nod and knock on the door.

I hear the man mumbling inside. He opens the door then immediately raises his hands to cover his face and walks back.

"Nice to meet you to," I say and walk in, finding a couch to sit on. He just stares at me with no expression.

"Can I help you?" he says. I lean forward and put my elbows on the my knees as he starts trembling.

"First, relax, I am here to make a simple agreement. I heard about your plans on stealing the queen's dove-cane sword. And about this boy names Artie," I say, waiting for an answer.

"That boy? Why he has been following me around in all my crimes. What's he done to me?" he says. I stand up.

"It's not what he has done, it is what he hasn't done. Don't you think when he finds out about your plan, he will tell the authorities. I heard he is a smart boy after all," I continue. Raymond pauses for a moment.

"Why can't you get rid of him yourself?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He doesn't trust me Mr. Raymond, but he considers you like an idol," I say.

"I can't do it. Those bloody Frye's would definitely find out," he says.

"Why would they care? After all, they know you have been around him for so long. They in fact helped you. You gained their trust. And don't worry, this Jacob boy is a gullible one anyways," I conclude.

Henry Raymond Pov

This man is right. But why should I care. I grip my head. I do want him out of my sight after all.

Jack Pov

I stand up and walk up to him.

"We will be watching"

I say and leave the building.

Henry Raymond Pov

I gulp deeply. I watch as the men leave my building. I stare at the weapons on my table.

***

Lydia Pov

I walk into the Rook's Pub and Evie, Jacob, and Henry are all seated, waiting for me to take the last open chair. I sit down and smile at them. Henry leans forward.

"Well, we certainly have made progress. Am I hate to say this, but the Rooks are thriving," he says. Jacob nearly jumps out of his seat.

"You hear that Evie, THRIVING," he says with high self-esteem. Evie rolls her eyes and Henry continues.

"We have gotten a lot of Starrick's men down but not enough. Jacob, you will be getting your next target soon and Evie, I believe you are ever so close to the Piece of Eden explained by your research," he says smiling as Evie slightly blushes.

"She gets the compliment but I only get more work," Jacob says crossing his arms over his chest. I laugh slightly and Jacob smiles at me.

"Well, what I am saying is, progress is good and we haven't heard much about Jack," Henry says smiling. I am actually quite surprised he hasn't struck for a while. I guess that last time I threatened him must have left an impact. But something just struck me, Artie's letter.

"Actually we are on a mission," everyone stares at me confused.

"Artie's letter?" I say awkwardly. Everyone finally remembers and nods. I sigh.

"Though I do not know what's up. He hasn't contacted with me since and I am getting pretty worried," I said. Evie nodded.

"How about you and Jacob go find Artie. I will be backup if something bad happens. I will also go with Fredrick to see what's up," she says. I smile. Jacob gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go?" he says and we both go to Artie's yard.

***

We reach the yard and I find his friends Buck and Dooley. I run up to them.

"Buck, Dooley, have you two seen Artie?" I say. They frown and look down. I get worried.

"Artie said he was on to something, something big in fact. He left right away but left a paper on the wall. It can only be read in smoke," Dooley said while Buck pointed to the paper on the wall. I lightly jog towards the paper and see it is blank. Jacob walks next to me with a smoke bomb. He throws it on the ground and ink is revealed.

"Purlock Publishing... Henry Raymond... It's all connected... Follow the clues!" I say out loud quite confused what this means. Jacob steps a bit closer to read the writing.

"Let's visit the Purlock Publishing center, I suppose some clues must be there, " Jacob says. I nod and walk over to the boys.

"Thank you boys," I say and give them each a few shillings before Jacob and I leave.

***

Both of us walk into Purlock Publishing. Jacob looks around.

"No one is here. That is strange," he says while scanning the room. I go up the stairs to find some more clues of interest while Jacob follows. I find a large map.

"Jacob look at the map," I say pointing to it. We both see a large red X on Buckingham Palace. I raise an eyebrow. Could it be? Jacob walks over several scrambled papers.

"They are planning an attack on the palace!" Jacob says and we both look at each other quite shook. We run out of the building, onto a carriage, and sprint towards the palace.

***

"Sir, sir! There is going to be an attack on the palace. We need to get everyone out," I say. The guard looks shocked but remains mildly calm.

"There is at least 100 people here for the knighthood ceremony. The queen will use the dove cane for the knighting. She will arrive precisely at 1:00," the guard says and we nod running towards the building.

We were shouting several things like "Your life is in danger", "Get out of here now. Damn you", and "There will be an attack".

After everyone has been shouted at Jacob and I crouched down as he covered me to brace for the impact. After a few seconds, we were confused.

"Nothing happened," Jacob said. I was confused, shocked even. Then everything turned white and we were on the floor coughing. Jacob got up and looked to see if I was alright. He helped me up and we were introduced to Raymond. During this time, we were seeing all those extra clues Artie was talking about in every scene. Each talked about the palace being attacked. Apparently, he used us as a distraction to get the Queen's dove cane sword. After the whole scene, our head was throbbing again and we heard Fredrick's voice.

"Jacob, Lydia wake up! It's Raymond, he has taken Artie hostage. They're on the roof. Evie is here to help you both," he says.

"What!" I shout and Jacob was as shook as me.

"Come on Lydia," he says and he reminds me that we have to save Artie. We had to run through many crowds of people who were all concerned with the little boy whose life is in danger.

We run up to the roof and see Raymond pointing a gun at Artie. He covering his head looking away from him.

"Lydia, Jacob help!" he shouted. My heart broke to see this. We both stood a good distance from Raymond, taking out our guns and kukri's.

"Not one move," Raymond sneers.

***

Evie Pov

"Don't worry Lydia, Jacob, he won't know it's coming," I say and run over to the roof. I hear the two mumbling.

"Artie's murder will feature in my next story," Raymond says. I grit my teeth when hearing that.

"What will you do now? You're standing on a roof with no plan," Jacob says. I sneak behind Raymond, cutting his throat with my hidden blade and throwing him off the roof. Artie lets go of his head and looks behind to see Raymond gone.

Lydia Pov

I smile at Evie for saving him as Artie runs up and gives me a hug. I stroke his head.

"Oh Artie," I say. I felt the boy's trembling stop slowly. He then hugs Jacob and Evie for saving him as well. Jacob helps the boy down from the roof as I walk to Evie. I go over to hug her.

"Thank god I was there in time to save him," Evie says. I laugh slightly.

"Sure did sister," I say and we both make our way down from the roof.

***

 

All four of us were walking out of the palace.

 

"I suppose our detective days are over," Evie says. She pats Artie from the back.

"What about you Artie?" she says.

"I'm glad I survived Mr. Raymond's insanity but, sadly he won't be here anymore to write more books," he says.

"A great loss I'm sure," Evie says and Artie turns towards her.

"I'm quite serious Ms. Evie. Me and my friends waited every week to read the next number and find out what happens next," he says.

"Why don't you write some yourself," Jacob says. I smile at him for the good idea.

"A fellow would have to be very clever indeed," he says.

"Sounds like you've been your element my dear," Evie says.

"The Gruesome Whitechapel murders by Artie," Jacob explains it with hand movements as if displaying news.

"I should think I should use my full name, by Artie Conan Doyle," he says.

"I'd use Arthur. Sounds more of a serious fella," Evie says. Artie nods and smiles, then looks at me. I walk forward and kneel next to him.

"Go write the next Whitechapel murders, Sir Arthur. If you ever need anything, tell us," I say and squeeze his shoulder before standing up. Artie smiles and walks away to where ever he is going. Jacob walks forward.

"Well... today we are heroes," he says chanting lowly. Evie and I chuckle.

"All well that ends well," I say.

"Who knew Henry was the suspect," Jacob says while Evie glares at him. I shake my head and laugh at these two.

Jacob Pov

A loud explosion happened at the palace. Lydia and I looked at each other in confusion. We saw Artie and Evie looking at the castle. The Queen's room exploded and the flames were spreading. We knew the Queen was out but who set the explosion?

"You Don't Suppose?" Lydia whispers enough for us to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi readers, I am sure the last part, if you played that part of the game, is not actually what you expected. Many thanks for reading and please comment below. If you have any suggestions on what I should write, because I have been writing one-shots if any of you guys noticed. Click onto my profile to see. They are on ao3 only, not wattpad, sorry. I will be writing the next chapter when I get the time and I hope to hear from everyone. Questions are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! :D


End file.
